Urlaub auf göttliche Art
by Yalene
Summary: Nerima war schon ein Chaoshort der Superlative. Wie muss es dann erst sein, wenn Ranma und Akane in einer Welt mit Intervention göttlicher wie dämonischer Mächte landen? Doch Belldandy und Co. als Gastgeber stehen ihnen zur Seite.
1. Bugjagd

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'  
LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

_**Kapitel 1: Bugjagd**_

"Wartet, seid still, ich höre etwas." Ihre sonst so ruhige Stimme brachte in dieser plötzlichen Lautstärke augenblicklich Ruhe in das Chaos. Die anderen atmeten schwer, darum bemüht, nicht allzu viele aufschreckende Geräusche zu verursachen.  
Suchende Augen durchwanderten das Zimmer, inspizierten jeden Winkel akribisch, bereit auch jede noch so unscheinbare Bewegung wahrzunehmen.

Diese Stille war unerträglich. Für jede von ihnen.  
Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas in einer dunklen, eingestaubten Ecke, nicht viel, aber deutlich genug um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

"Da ist er! Auf ihn mit GEBRÜLL...", schrie eine Frauenstimme. Man hörte wie ein Gegenstand durch die Luft sauste und sich lautstark auf dem Boden platzierte. Mit einem triumphalen Blick auf denselbigen war die Hammerschwingende sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit.

"Na, du kleiner Mistkäfer, hättest nicht gedacht, dass der Tag so für dich endet!" Diese Äußerung war natürlich nicht direkt an das plattgedrückte etwas auf dem Boden gerichtet, denn in seinem momentanen Zustand wäre es kaum zu einer Antwort in der Lage gewesen.

"Ja ja, du kannst dir später noch gratulieren, Urd. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal nachsehen, was der Bug für Schäden angerichtet hat."  
Die Stimme kam von einem jungen Mädchen, Skuld genannt, das mürrisch ihre große Schwester ansah, die den Bug auf unsanfte Weise in den Schlaf geschickt hatte.

Eine dritte Stimme meldete sich zu Wort. "Und vor allem, ob es noch mehr von ihnen hier gibt. Es ist für niemanden sicher, wenn sie sich hier frei bewegen können." Ihr sanfter Ton war angesichts der problematischen Lage ein Ruhepol inmitten des Sturms. Doch dieser wurde von der wutschnaubenden Stimme der ältesten der drei Schwestern wieder zerstört.  
"Was heißt hier 'du kannst dir später noch gratulieren'? Wer hat denn das Vieh erledigt? Da kann ich mich doch auch mal ein bisschen freuen!"

Die Frage - oder ihrem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, die Feststellung - war an Skuld gerichtet. Diese ließ natürlich auch keine Chance aus, sich gegen ihre Schwester zu stellen.  
"Ach, plustere dich doch nicht so auf! Mein Bugzapper hätte ihn eher eingefangen als du den Hammer in der Hand hältst."

Jetzt war die Reihe wieder an Urd. "Soso, dein Bugzapper hätte das also schneller erledigt?" "Davon kannst du ausgehen!", warf Skuld dazwischen.  
Ein breites Grinsen meldete sich auf Urds Gesicht.  
"Ach ja? Und wo ist dann dein supertoller, ach so genialer kleiner Bugzapper, mh?" Der ironische Unterton in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

Der Ball ging weiter an Skuld. Diese war, sehr zur Freude ihrer größten Schwester, kurz vorm ausrasten.  
"Das weißt du ganz genau, also frag nicht so blöd."  
"Oh, das weiß ICH?" Mit einer Unschuldsmiene sah Urd das kurz vor der Explosion stehende Mädchen an.

Und es kam, was kommen musste. Ihr riss der Geduldsfaden.  
"Ja, DU! Du hast ihm doch die Batterien raus genommen, weil du deine dämliche Kleintierjagd veranstalten wolltest, also tu nicht so unschuldig!" *Erwischt!*

Natürlich konnte die vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzende älteste Göttin des Hauses ihre kleine Schwester mit dieser doch wahren Aussage nicht davon kommen lassen.  
"Na warte, du kleine Pseudo-Göttin. Wollen doch mal sehen, ob du gegen eine Göttin erster Klasse überhaupt eine Chance hast!"  
Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach kleinen explodierenden Glasflaschen und warf diese ihrer widerspenstigen Schwester entgegen. Blitze folgten. Skuld, mit kleinen selbstgebauten Bomben bewaffnet, erwiderte nur: "Was soll das heißen, Göttin erster Klasse? Du bist doch nur zweite Klasse!"

Ein handfester Streit begann. Blitze zuckten und Bomben flogen. Die dritte Schwester, die diesen Streit bisher nur mit angesehen hatte, versuchte nun die zwei Streitenden zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
Leider ohne großen Erfolg.

In diese Szenerie kam nun der vierte Bewohner des Tempels hineingestolpert.  
"He, Belldandy, ich habe etwas Krachen gehört und dann die beiden Streithähne. Ich nehme mal an, ihr habt den Bug erledigt."  
Es war Keiichi Morisato, Normalsterblicher und Student von Wesensart. Ihm kam das ganze schon gar nicht mehr seltsam vor. Er lebte seit geraumer Zeit mit den drei Göttinnen unter einem Dach und kannte die gelegentlichen Dispute zwischen den beiden raufenden Schwestern.

Belldandy, welche nicht in der Lage war, die sich immer noch Bekriegenden auseinander zu bringen, wandte sich ihm zu. "Ja, Urd hat ihn erwischt. Ich hoffe nur, der Kleine hat nicht allzu große Schwierigkeiten mit sich gebracht."  
Doch ihr sah das lächelnde Gesicht Keiichis entgegen.  
"Ach, da wird schon nicht so viel passieren. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich glaube fest, dass alles gut w..."

Unglücklicherweise konnte er seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden. Ein außer Kontrolle geratener Blitz hatte seinen Weg zu ihm gefunden.

* * *

Derweil in einer anderen Dimension...

"Herrje Ranma, jetzt beeil dich doch endlich. Wir kommen sonst wieder zu spät!"  
Ein Mädchen mit kurzen blauschwarzen Haaren und einer hellblauen Schuluniform stand die eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt und mit der anderen eine Schultasche umfassend in der Tür und raunzte einen Jungen an, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf dem Boden saß und genüsslich sein Frühstück weiteraß.

"Jetzt reg dich ab, Akane. Wir kommen doch sowieso zu spät, da kann ich auch noch zu Ende essen.", erwiderte dieser mit ruhiger Stimme. Eben jene angesprochene Akane jedoch war nicht bereit, noch länger zu warten.

"Mach doch, was du willst! Ich gehe jetzt."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um hundertachtzig Grad und stolzierte schnellen Schrittes und wehenden Haares zur Tür hinaus.

*Oh Mann, muss sie denn immer ihren Willen durchsetzen?*

Missmutig legte der zurückgelassene junge Mann die Stäbchen beiseite, stellte die leere Schüssel auf den Tisch, schnappte sich seine Schultasche und verabschiedete sich im Hinaushasten von der restlichen, noch frühstückenden Familie. Der Junge mit der blauen Hose und dem roten chinesischen Hemd huschte durch die Eingangstür und rannte vom Anwesen.

* * *

"Dieser dämliche Trottel. Wegen dem komme ich noch zu spät."  
Grummelnd lief Akane den Schulweg entlang, wobei sie das ein oder andere Mal verstohlen zu dem Zaun neben ihr aufsah.  
In diesem Augenblick nun bog Ranma um die Ecke und hielt eine Bremsspur hinterlassend neben seiner grummelnden Verlobten an.

"Also weißt du, die zwei Minuten hättest du auch noch warten können."  
Seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. Doch Akane achtete gar nicht darauf.

"Du hättest dich ja mal etwas beeilen können. Es ist doch jeden Morgen dasselbe Theater. Erst kriegt man dich nicht wach und dann lässt du dir unendlich viel Zeit beim Frühstück. Trottel!"  
Immer noch in Rage streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus.  
"Pah, Machoweib. Etwas Rücksicht könnte dir auch nicht schaden."

"Wieso sollte ich auch auf dich Rücksicht nehmen, du...du...Junge!"  
Die beiden waren so sehr in ihr Gezänk vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie sich auf dem Weg vor ihnen ein großes Loch bildete. Mit schnellen Schritten gingen sie darauf zu.  
Akane wollte gerade eine neue Beleidigung über Ranmas Manieren zum Besten geben als auf einmal der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand. Sie hielt sich reflexartig an Ranma fest. Der hätte ihr vermutlich auch daraus geholfen, hätte er nicht dasselbe Problem gehabt wie sie.

Mit einem lauten Schrei fielen die beiden hinab.

Das Loch schloss sich wieder und zurück blieb eine leere Straße.

_**Ende

* * *

  
**_

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	2. Hilfestellung beim Dimensionsreisen

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*

'...betont...'

LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

_**Kapitel 2: Hilfestellung beim Dimensionsreisen**_

Der Raum, der sie umgab, war nur schemenhaft wahrnehmbar, so als würden sie sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit bewegen; zu schnell, um etwas genau erkennen zu können. Und doch dominierte die Farbe Grau mit gelegentlichen weißen Fetzen dieses bizarre Gebilde.  
Diese Umgebung ließ jede Hoffnung auf Rückkehr in einem tiefen Abgrund von Aussichtslosigkeit versinken. Ein Schimmer von Trostlosigkeit schien von ihr auszustrahlen.

Akane erwachte aus ihrer Benommenheit und musste feststellen, dass Ranma ebenfalls schon wieder für Schimpfworte empfänglich war.  
Doch, angesichts ihrer derzeitigen Lage, entwich ihren Lippen kein einziger Ton.

Den beiden kam es so vor, als würden sie dahintreiben, immer auf ein bestimmtes Ziel zu. Gefangen in einem langsam fließendem Strom, aus dem sie sich nicht selbst befreien konnten.

Die Angst stand Akane ins Gesicht geschrieben. Verzweifelt sah sie sich um. Es gab keinen Punkt, an dem sie sich hätte orientieren können. Kein Anzeichen dafür, wo sie waren oder wohin sie nun gelangen würden, geschweige denn wie sie in ihre alte Umgebung zurückkehren könnten.

Das einzige was sie wusste war, dass Ranma ebenso wie sie hier gefangen war und sie in den Armen hielt. Doch das war nur ein kleiner Trost, da er genauso desorientiert war wie sie.

Die jüngste Tendo musste schmunzeln, was in der momentanen Situation ein wenig deplaziert wirkte. *Oh Mann, jetzt weiß ich wie Ryoga sich fühlen muss, wenn er sich wieder mal verlaufen hat.*

Natürlich entging die leicht amüsierte Stimmung der jungen Frau ihrem Verlobten nicht. Dass er verwirrt über so eine Reaktion auf die Szenerie gewesen war wäre eine Untertreibung.  
"Findest du unsere Situation hier so lustig?"

Diese Frage ließ Akane aufschrecken. Mit einem Hauch eines verärgerten Blickes blickte sie in das Gesicht des Fragestellenden.  
"Nein, wie sollte ich so was lustig finden, Blödmann! Wir treiben hier in einer Brühe aus was-weiß-ich-was, haben keinen Schimmer was eigentlich passiert ist oder wie es jetzt weitergehen soll."  
Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder in die graue undurchsichtige Nebelsuppe, erneut darum bemüht, einen Orientierungspunkt zu finden.

Ranma war nach dieser doch etwas schroffen Antwort auch ein klein wenig gereizt. "Entschuldige bitte, dass ich gefragt habe. Ich mein ja nur, wir stecken hier ziemlich in der Klemme. Wie zum Kuckuck sollen wir hier nur wieder rauskommen? Alles, was man erkennen kann sind diese wolkenimitierenden Dunstgefilde."

"Na dann befinden wir uns ja vielleicht im Himmel!"  
Sarkasmus stand Akane nicht sonderlich gut.  
Den letzten Kommentar bereute sie auch schon wieder. "Entschuldige!" Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch Ranmas Ohren entging nichts so leicht.  
Aber Akane wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Schon gar nicht vor ihm. Mit gefasster Stimme fuhr sie fort.  
"Wenn man doch nur etwas sehen könnte. Ein Licht würde ja schon ausreichen."

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, schoss aus dem Nebel ein Lichtstrahl hervor, der sich in unabsehbarer Ferne verlor. Kleinste glitzernde Teilchen bewegten sich in ihm und an seinem Ursprung bildete sich ein Loch. Der Nebel wurde spiralförmig weggeblasen, sodass man nun in die Schwärze hinter der Öffnung blicken konnte. Diese bewegte sich in relativ konstanter Entfernung von etwa fünf Metern zu den Umhertreibenden.

Langsam begann sich dort etwas zu regen. Farben wurden sichtbar, die sich in scheinbar wirrer Weise zu Bäumen, Wiesen und schneebedeckten Berggipfeln zusammenformten. Und allmählich entstand dort ein richtiges Landschaftsbild.

Ranma und Akane, welche noch immer aneinander geklammert durch den Raum schwebten, starrten gebannt auf den Durchlass, in dem sich der Teilchenstrom verlor.

Die Verwunderung über dieses Gebilde schien Akane nicht mehr loszulassen.  
"Es ist als würde man in einen Fernseher schauen. He, da bewegt sich was in den Bäumen!"

Ranma verengte die Augen. "Mh, du hast recht, es ist ein kleiner Junge. Er springt sehr schnell von einem Ast zum nächsten und..."

Eine kurze Zeit des Schweigens trat ein.

"Ja spinn ich?"  
Akane hätte Ranma vor Schreck fast losgelassen.  
"Verdammt, Ranma! Musst du mich so erschrecken? Du hast mir genau ins Ohr gebrüllt."  
Den plötzlichen Wutausbruch seiner Verlobten ignorierend machte er wieder auf die Öffnung aufmerksam. "Schau doch mal, der Junge da." Akane sah in besagte Richtung.  
"Ich kann nichts Genaues erkennen. Er bewegt sich zu schnell."

Ranma rollte mit den Augen. "Sieh genau hin, der Junge hat einen Schwanz!" Jetzt wurde er von seiner Verlobten mit einem vielsagenden Blick gemustert. *Na sonst wär er ja ein Mädchen, Trottel.*  
Der Blick Akanes entging Ranma natürlich nicht. "Ich meine doch, er hat hinten einen Schwanz. Sieht aus wie von einem Affen. Und auf dem Rücken scheint er einen Stab zu tragen oder so. Mh, schwarze Haare, aber eine komische Frisur."

Seine Verlobte schien dieser fremde Junge weniger zu interessieren. "Ist doch jetzt egal. Ich möchte wissen, ob das unsere Welt ist."

Ranma schüttelte antwortend den Kopf. "Nein, glaub ich eher nicht."

*Sind wir jetzt etwa allwissend geworden.* Sie verbalisierte ihre mentale Antwort zu dieser sicher erscheinenden Aussage Ranmas nicht. Ein Streit wäre der Situation sicher nicht dienlich gewesen. Stattdessen entschied sie sich auf eine weniger provokante Frage.  
"Oh! Und wie kommst du zu dieser Schlussfolgerung?"

Ranma, welcher mit einem Fingerzeig auf den Fuß eines der Öffnung nahe gelegenen Berges aufmerksam machte, ging ohne einen Anflug von beleidigtem Stolz auf die Frage ein.  
"Dort läuft ein Dinosaurier rum. Ich glaube, die Öffnung ist so eine Art..."

Ein zweiter Lichtstrahl unterbrach ihn in seinen Überlegungen.

Akane richtete ihren Blick interessiert auf den Weg dieses neuen Partikelstroms.  
"Da, wieder einer. Und auch an seinem Ende so ein Loch. Da drüben ist noch einer. Wo kommen die jetzt wohl alle her? He, Ranma, hältst du es für möglich, dass wir in einen reingezogen werden könnten?"

Keine Antwort.

"Ranma?" Akane wandte sich ihm zu.  
"Akane, da!" Er hob langsam seinen Arm und deutete auf etwas über ihnen. Akane folgte dieser Bewegung mit den Augen.

"Oh nein!"

* * *

Keiichi hatte inzwischen wieder in die Welt der Lebenden gefunden.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er gerade mal zehn Minuten außer Gefecht war. Zu seiner Überraschung musste er feststellen, dass Urd und Skuld ihren Streit bereits beigelegt hatten. Höchst ungewöhnlich!

Doch mit einem Blick in Urds Gesicht wurde ihm klar: Belldandy hatte ein Machtwort gesprochen. Skuld war nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. *Diese dämliche Urd. Wegen ihr hat mich Belldandy ausgeschimpft. Na warte, das kriegt sie zurück! Doppelt und dreifach!* In ihrem jungen und doch genialen Köpfchen entwickelte sie bereits den Bauplan für eine neue Maschine, die Urd das Leben zur Hölle machen sollte.

Urd, auf der anderen Seite des Stubentisches, hatte ähnliche Gedanken.  
Sie konnte sich aber nicht so richtig entscheiden, also schwankte sie zwischen den Möglichkeiten ihre kleine Schwester in eine Kröte zu verwandeln und schon mal den Kochtopf auf den Herd zu stellen, sie mit einem kleinen Zaubertrank zu einem willenlosen Zombie zu machen oder ihren Körper in einen menschlichen Magneten abzuändern und mal die Küchenmesser zu schärfen.

Belldandy betrat das Zimmer und die Rachegelüste verschwanden vorerst. Es gab wichtigeres zu tun und Belldandys Gesichtsausdruck ließ daran keinen Zweifel erkennen. Alle vier saßen sie nun um den Tisch und eine ungewohnte Stille trat ein. Dann ergriff Belldandy das Wort.

"Dieser Bug könnte nicht der einzige sein, der sich in dieser Welt befindet. Skuld, warum hat das Yggdrasil-Debugsystem nicht verhindert, dass er hierher kam?"

Die Angesprochene räusperte sich kurz bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
"Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass eine Überlastung zu einem kurzzeitigen Ausfall geführt haben kann. Einen dauerhaften Schaden ziehe ich nicht in Betracht, denn dann müsste die Bugpopulation schon sehr viel deutlichere Auswirkungen auf die normale Welt gehabt haben. Ich gehe also nur von Einzelexemplaren aus und wenn man bedenkt, dass wir Göttinnen die Bugs mit besonderem Nachdruck anziehen und hier trotzdem keine weiteren sind, kann man davon ausgehen, dass meine Annahme richtig ist. Es gibt natürlich noch die Möglichkeit der Sabotage."

Von Urd war ein leises, widersprechendes Schnauben zu hören.  
"Ach was. Das Debugsystem ist eines der bestgeschützten Programme im ganzen Yggdrasilsystem. Man müsste schon an den Hauptcomputer und mit einem bestätigten Zugangscode der ersten Ebene auf das Programm zugreifen. Und selbst das könnte nur ein Interner machen und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand von unseren Leuten so hinterhältig sein kann."

Skuld, mit einem gewissen Trotz in der Stimme und einem stoisch gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck über die Richtigkeit ihrer Gedanken konnte sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.  
"Ja, aber du hast es mal gemacht!"

Eine bedrückende Stille entstand.

Keiichi sah schon wieder die Blitze fliegen und rückte vorsichtshalber etwas aus Urds unmittelbaren Entladungsbereiches weg.  
Doch nichts geschah. Belldandy ließ ihren mahnenden Blick schweifen und sofort wurde jeglicher Ärger unterdrückt.

Leise meldete sich nun auch Keiichi zu Wort. "Äh, hört mal, Mädels. Was kann das Schlimmste sein, was dieser Bug anrichtet? Ich meine, wenn es nur einer ist, kann doch seine Reichweite nicht besonders groß sein, oder?"

Die mittlere Göttin beantwortete die Frage. "Nein, seine Reichweite nicht, aber die Auswirkungen seiner Anwesenheit kann man nicht genau absehen. Es könnte sein, dass sich jetzt irgendwo eine Dimensionsspalte bildet und zum Beispiel Berlingr vor uns erscheint."

Urds auf eine Hand gestützter Kopf fiel von seiner ruhenden Position ab als Belldandy diese Möglichkeit in Aussicht stellte.  
"Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand!"

Der Normalsterbliche, welcher besagte Person nicht kennen konnte, blickte nur fragend in die Runde. "Wer ist dieser Berliner?"

Ein zweites Mal rutschte der gestützte Kopf von seiner ruhenden Position.  
"Nicht Berliner! Berlingr! Er ist ein Schmied aus dem Volk der Zwerge und sein Handwerk ist in der Götterwelt sehr gefragt, da seine Waren erstklassige Qualität haben. Er versteht seine Kunst, aber er ist auch ein alter kleiner runzliger Lustgreis, dessen Hände in der Gegenwart von Frauen niemals still stehen."

Skuld führte nun mit ihrer Frage zum eigentlichen Problem wieder zurück. "Können wir irgendwie herausbekommen, ob der Bug Schaden angerichtet hat?"

Belldandy setzte einen in Gedanken versunkenen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
"Es gäbe da vielleicht etwas, aber dazu müssen wir einen magischen Kreis bilden, eine bestimmte Mixtur herstellen und einen Suchzauber anwenden."

Und schon gab es etwas zu erledigen, was die jüngste Göttin mit ihren limitierten magischen Fähigkeiten bewerkstelligen konnte. So sprang sie dann auch voller Enthusiasmus auf und lief in Richtung Garten.  
"Den Kreis mach ich.", rief sie den im Wohnzimmer verbliebenen Erwachsenen über die Schulter zu.  
"Komm Banpai, du musst mir jetzt helfen!", tönte es noch schwer verständlich aus dem Garten hervor bevor Skuld sich an die Arbeit machte.

Die älteste Göttin schüttelte spielerisch verärgert den Kopf. "Pah, die Kleine gibt ganz schön an. Okay, ich setz mich an die Mixtur. Du meinst doch bestimmt die Sinnesstärkende."

Ein zustimmendes Nicken ihrer noch verbliebenen jüngeren Schwester war die Antwort. "Ja, und misch sie bitte stark. Ich fürchte wir müssen mehr als eine Dimension abtasten."

Eine filigran gezupfte Augenbraue der weißhaarigen Göttin hob sich Verwunderung ausdrückend. "Hältst du das für nötig?"

Eines ihrer typischen Lächeln umspielte Belldandys Gesicht. "Ich bin lieber vorsichtig."

Ein fast nicht wahrnehmbares Schmunzeln über die Gutherzigkeit und das einmalige Wesen ihrer Schwester huschte über Urds Lippen. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung wand sie Belldandy und Keiichi den Rücken zu und ging in ihr 'Labor', was Skuld liebevoll Hexenküche getauft hatte.

Die noch verbliebene Göttin klatschte aufmunternd in die Hände.  
"So, dann mache ich mich jetzt auch mal an die Arbeit. Dieser Spruch muss noch etwas verfeinert werden. Bis später Keiichi!"

Leichtfüßig wie immer ging sie aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen verdatterten Studenten allein am Stubentisch sitzen. *Mist! Und was mach ICH jetzt?*

* * *

Skuld war als erste mit ihrer Arbeit fertig. Da Banpai, ihr Haushaltsroboter, die schweren Steine an die richtigen Stellen rückte, musste Skuld nur noch den magischen Kreis mit ihrem Stab in den Boden eingravieren und die Runen der zu beschwörenden Geister mit Steinchen an den äußersten Rand legen.

Keiichi hatte dem interessiert zugesehen.  
"Skuld, als wir damals den magischen Kreis errichtet haben um die Dämonin Mara auszuschließen war der doch sehr viel komplexer aufgebaut, oder irre ich mich?"

Die Angesprochene nickte freudig zustimmend über das Interesse des Studenten für ihre Arbeit.  
"Ja, das war er. Aber damals diente der Kreis auch als Barriere, so etwas muss widerstandsfähig sein und damit komplexer. Diesmal soll er unsere Kräfte verstärken. So eine Art Katalysator. Denn die Hauptkraft für den Zauber wird aus dem Zauberspruch, den wir dazu aufsagen müssen, herausgefiltert. Es wird aber auch so schon schwer genug, deshalb braut Urd den Trank, der unsere Sinne verschärft. Doch dieser hält leider nicht allzu lange an."

Keiichi blickt ein wenig verunsichert drein. Die Aussage hatte ihm jetzt viel erklärt. Doch er ließ es dabei bewenden. "Aha, hab's kapiert!"

Inzwischen hatte Urd die Zutaten für das Gebräu in einem kleinen Topf zu einer zähflüssigen Masse vermischt. "So, jetzt noch etwas Wasser hinzugeben, damit es wenigstens ein wenig bekömmlich wird. Dann der Zauberspruch!"  
Sie stellte sich groß in Pose, schloss die Augen und hob die Arme ein wenig an.

"Ich rufe die Geister des Nichts und der Ewigkeit. Hört meine Worte, denn ich bin Urd und verlange eure Dienste." Ein Leuchten ging von ihren Händen aus, formte sich langsam zu einer Sphäre aus matt glänzendem Licht. "So erfüllt diesen Trank mit den Gaben der sehenden Sinne. Lasst jene, die ihn trinken, Erkenntnisse des Seins in allen Welten erfühlen. Vereint eure Kräfte und bildet die Macht, die ich euch befehle."  
Die Sphäre begann zu flackern. Sie löste sich langsam auf und ihr Schein verschwand in dem Trank.

Urd, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst, füllte diesen in drei kleine Fläschchen ab. *Ich bin ein Genie!*

* * *

Nach dem Anschluss der Vorbereitungen versammelten sich die drei Göttinnen im Garten. Belldandy gab Skuld und Urd einen Zettel, auf dem die abgeänderte Version eines Suchzaubers für abnormale Kräfte in der Welt der Menschen geschrieben war.

Skuld prägte sich den Zauber schnell ein, steckte den Zettel weg und empfing die kleine Ampulle mit Urds Spezialtrank. "Okay, ich glaub, wir haben jetzt alles. Können wir anfangen?"

Allgemeines Nicken.

Belldandy richtete einen letzten Blick auf die Umgebung und bemerkte Keiichi, der lediglich ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt stand. "Keiichi, würdest du bitte zur Veranda gehen? Es kann sein, dass diese Beschwörung einige geringe Schwerkraftauswirkungen auf die Umgebung haben könnte."

Keiichi tat, wie ihm geheißen. Als er einen sicheren Abstand hatte, stellten sich die drei Schwestern in den Kreis auf drei große Steine, die im Dreieck angeordnet waren.

Urd und Belldandy tranken den Inhalt der Flaschen. Nach einigem Zögern gab auch Skuld sich einen Ruck. *Hoffentlich überlebe ich dieses Gebräu!*

Die älteste Schwester begann mit der Formel.  
"Mein Name ist Urd. Ich bin eine der Nornen. Ich bin die Vergangenheit. Hört meinen Ruf, ihr Götter des Gewordenen!"

Belldandy links von ihr ging nahtlos in ihren Part über.  
"Mein Name ist Belldandy. Ich bin eine der Nornen. Ich bin die Gegenwart. Hört meinen Ruf, ihr Götter des Seienden!"

Skuld, ebenfalls im Spruch etabliert und ihre magischen Kräfte rufend, schloss die einzelnen Beschwörungen ab.  
"Mein Name ist Skuld. Ich bin eine der Nornen. Ich bin die Zukunft. Hört meinen Ruf, ihr Götter des Werdenden!"

Nun erklangen drei Stimmen als wäre es eine.  
"Wir vereinen unsere Kräfte auf das wir finden was wir ergründen wollen. Erhebe dich Macht, aus den Tiefen des Bestehenden und zeige uns die Schwankungen im Gefüge."

Im nächsten Augenblick wurden sie von gleißendem Licht eingeschlossen. Sie hatten das Gefühl, als würden ihre Wahrnehmungen verschmelzen und für einen Moment offenbarte sich ihnen alles, was einst passiert war, im Moment geschah und was sich noch ereignen würde. Eine kurze Zeit der Erkenntnis.

Die dreifach erklingende Stimme ertönte in überirdischem Klang.  
"Da ist etwas! Sie bewegen sich zwischen den Welten. Sie gehören nicht dorthin. Sie fürchten sich. Wir müssen sie geleiten.  
Wer auch immer ihre Wege kreuzt öffne ihnen eine Tür! Gib ihnen den Schlüssel um die Pforte zu öffnen!"

Eine Öffnung im Himmel begann sich aufzutun und im nächsten Moment...

* * *

"Ranma, was ist das jetzt schon wieder?"

Die Panik in der Stimme seiner Verlobten hörend versuchte dieser durch eine ruhige Stimme, welche nicht unbedingt seine innere Verfassung wiedergab, von ihren Ängsten zu befreien.

Noch so eine Öffnung. Aber unglaublich groß! Ich glaube, wir werden hineingezogen. Spürst du nicht auch diese Anziehungskraft? Halt dich gut an mir fest!"

Einen Atemzug weiter hatte sie das Loch verschluckt.

* * *

Rehbraune Augen blickten ungläubig umher. "Eh, was ist passiert?"

Akane fand sich auf dem Boden sitzend inmitten eines seltsam aussehenden Kreises wieder. Ranma saß dicht neben ihr und schaute genauso verdutzt wie sie in die Gesichter der drei Frauen, die auf Steinen um sie herum standen.

Urd, welche sich schon als triumphale Retterin von in Not geratenen, verirrten Seelen sah, begrüßte die beiden Neuankömmlinge auf ihre ihr eigene Art. "Na, da habt ihr aber Schwein gehabt, dass wir euch da raus geholt haben. Hey, der Kleine ist ja richtig schnuckelig!"

Sie sprang vom Stein und ging auf Ranma zu. Diesen wiederum überfiel leichte Panik mit einem Seitenblick auf Akane, deren Gesicht sich bei dieser Szene schlagartig verdunkelte.

Akane, welche sich trotz eigener mehr als häufig geäußerter Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber eventuellen Konkurrentinnen in Bezug auf ihren Verlobten nicht mit der sich vor ihr abspielenden Szene anfreunden konnte, knurrte kaum hörbar. *Wenn der sich jetzt anmachen lässt, kann er sein Testament machen!*

Belldandy jedoch wollte die Neuankömmlinge erst einmal in die Situation einführen und ihnen erklären, was nun eigentlich passiert war. Darum begrüßte sie es im Moment nicht sonderlich, dass ihre älteste Schwester bereits 'Annäherungsversuche' unternahm, auch wenn sie ihr Engagement schätzte. "Urd, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so was."  
Sie wandte sich nach der Bändigung ihrer Schwester an die Neuankömmlinge.  
"Würdet ihr beide mir bitte folgen? Ich versuche euch zu erklären, was hier passiert ist."

Ihr Lächeln schien ehrlich und freundlich und so begleiteten sie die beiden Verlobten gefolgt von den drei verbleibenden Bewohnern des Tempels ins Haus.

So nahm die Geschichte ihren Lauf...

_**Ende

* * *

  
**_

Danksagung für Kommentare geht an:

sonic0815: Nach einigen Ansätzen zur Neuauflage der Story hab ich mich dann doch für den Roman-Typus entschieden. Ich hoffe, so ist es ein wenig verträglicher zu lesen.

Helios ½: Danke danke. ^^ So lange, wie ich mit der Story schon am werkeln bin, sind es ja schon Jahre. Hach, lasst es Durchhaltevermögen vom Himmel regnen und mich treffen, damit ich hier mal weiter komme.

Vivi: Im Zuge der Neuauflage hab ich mir nochmal alle deine Kommentare durchgelesen... Irgendwie bekomme ich leicht Angst. XD"

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	3. Erste Gespräche

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'

LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

_**Kapitel 3: Erste Gespräche**_

Jahrelange Gewohnheit und eingefleischte Routine machten sich bemerkbar als Akane und Ranma nebeneinander an einer Seite des Stubentisches Platz nahmen.  
Die junge Frau, die augenscheinlich Interesse an Ranma entwickelte, setzte sich rechts von ihm an den Tisch - vermutlich um leichteren Zugriff auf ihn zu haben. Akane sah das ganze mit äußerst missbilligenden Blicken und in Ranmas Magengegend bildete sich ein extrem flaues Gefühl in Erwartung eines sich nähernden Rundfluges mit Hammerairlines.  
Doch wurde er schon bald aus seiner Besorgnis gerissen.

Das Mädchen, das ihm gegenüber neben einem Jungen platz genommen hatte, hörte auf den Namen Belldandy. Die junge Frau, die neben Ranma saß und ihm verführerische Blicke zuwarf, stellte sich als Urd vor, wobei sie noch "mein Süßer" anhängte, was Ranmas Gemütszustand nicht unbedingt positiv beeinflusste.  
Der Junge neben Belldandy hieß Keiichi Morisato und die Vierte im Bunde war Skuld, die es sich neben Akane bequem gemacht hatte.

Nachdem sich die Bewohner des Chiba-Ken-Tempels vorgestellt hatten, ergriff Belldandy erneut das Wort. "Zunächst einmal, würdet ihr uns bitte eure Namen nennen?"  
Sie lächelte die ganze Zeit auf die gleiche Weise, wie es sonst nur Kasumi zu Stande brachte. Ein warmes Lächeln, das sofort Vertrauen erweckte und für jedes Wesen empfänglich war.

Ranma ergriff die Initiative. "Mein Name ist Ranma Saotome. Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt und der Erbe der Saotome Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art."

"Kampfsportler? Na dann ist so ein Körper kein Wunder." Urd war sichtlich und hörbar begeistert.  
Ranma spürte die ausziehenden Blicke, die auf ihm lagen. Neue Panik stieg in ihm auf. Wenn das so weiterging, dann würde Akane in Kürze wieder auf ihn 'einreden', auf ihre ganz spezielle Art und Weise.

Selbige versuchte krampfhaft Urds Kommentare zu ignorieren. "Ich heiße Akane Tendo, bin auch achtzehn Jahre alt und Erbin des Tendo Dojo...", mit einem Seitenblick auf Urd und einem leicht drohenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme fügte sie hinzu "... und Ranmas Verlobte!"

Die älteste Göttin, offenbar belustigt von dieser Zurschaustellung offener Eifersucht, legte sanft ihre Hand auf Ranmas Arm und kam ihm gefährlich nahe. "Oh, wie Schade, du bist schon vergeben! Aber wenn du keine Lust mehr auf dieses Kind da hast, dann komm zu mir und erlebe eine richtige Frau!"  
Mit einem Augenzwinkern ließ sie wieder von Ranma ab, welcher schon mächtig ins Schwitzen gekommen war.  
Das ganze diente natürlich nur dazu, Akane noch etwas eifersüchtiger zu machen.  
Urd leistete sich zwar sehr viel, doch besaß auch sie so etwas wie eine Moral, wenn man das bei ihr so nennen konnte.

Um ihren sich nähernden Wutausbruch zu unterdrücken fing Akane versuchte sie sich das eigentliche Thema wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
"Hört mal. Ihr habt gesagt, ihr könntet uns erklären, was eigentlich passiert ist." Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Belldandy.

Diese nickte kurz zustimmend, dann schien ihr aber noch ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein. "Ja, das werden wir auch, aber vorher..." Sie stand auf und verschwand kurz in den nächsten Raum. Man hörte sie, wie sie arbeitete und kurze Zeit später kam sie mit einem Tablett und einem strahlenden Lächeln wieder. Auf der Ablage konnte man... Teetassen sehen?

"Teatime!"

* * *

Belldandy stellte ihre Tasse wieder auf den Tisch. "Bitte erzählt uns zuerst, was geschehen ist, bevor ihr hier gelandet seid."

Nach einer kurzen Denkpause räusperte sich Ranma, bevor er zur Antwort ansetzte. "Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Schule und dabei schon recht spät dran. Ich habe da natürlich beim Rennen nicht auf die Straße gesehen. Und dann spürte ich plötzlich, wie ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und wir fielen zusammen in ein schwarzes Loch."

Akane nickte unbewusst zustimmend mit dem Kopf, die Stirn leicht in Denkfalten gelegt. "Der Ort, an dem wir landeten, war recht seltsam."  
Keiichi horchte auf. "Inwiefern?"  
"Ich hatte das Gefühl zu schweben und alles war grau um uns herum. Man konnte nichts klar erkennen. Aber da schien eine Kraft zu sein, die uns durch den Raum zog."

Sie hielt inne und Ranma übernahm den nächsten Part.  
"Dann schoss plötzlich ein Lichtstrahl aus dem Nebel und es bildete sich eine Öffnung, hinter der man eine Art Landschaft erkennen konnte. Daraufhin bemerkte ich, wie sich uns etwas von oben näherte. Noch so eine Öffnung, aber sehr viel größer als die anderen. Wir wurden hineingezogen und landeten hier bei euch."

Die drei Schwestern wechselten vielsagende Blicke.  
Dadurch wurde Akane langsam nervös. "Könnt ihr uns sagen, was passiert ist?"

Skuld und Urd nickten der unausgesprochenen Frage ihrer Schwester bejahend zu. Diese wandte sich wieder vollauf ihren Gästen zu. "Nun, zunächst muss ich euch sagen, dass ihr euch nicht mehr in eurer Welt befindet. Für mich hört sich eure Geschichte so an, als wärt ihr zwischen den Dimensionen gereist. Ich denke, ihr werdet erst einmal für einige Zeit bei uns bleiben müssen. Deshalb möchte ich euch etwas sagen, was ihr vermutlich für sehr unglaubwürdig halten werdet. Aber unter den gegebenen Umständen halte ich es für angebracht, dass ihr es erfahrt."

Begleitet von fragenden Blicken der beiden Verlobten stand sie auf und fuhr fort. "Meine Schwestern und ich sind Göttinnen. Ich weiß, das ist schwer zu glauben und deshalb..." Sie hob den linken Arm, legte den Kopf etwas in den Nacken und rief "...zeige dich, mein Engel Holy Bell!"

Vor Akanes und Ranmas staunenden Augen breitete ein Engel, welcher aus Belldandys Körper zu kommen schien, seine Flügel aus und lächelte die beiden an. Ein sanftes Licht durchströmte den Raum und eine fast greifbare Wärme erfüllte die Herzen.  
Als sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, musste Akane sich eingestehen, dass sie noch nie etwas so Schönes gesehen hatte.  
Glatte, blonde Haare umspielten das Gesicht des Engels und schienen durch einen nicht wahrnehmbaren Luftstrom durch den Raum zu gleiten. Die Federn der Flügel waren schneeweiß und sahen weich und geschmeidig aus. Akane hätte in diesem Anblick versinken können. Doch Belldandy holte ihren Engel bald wieder zurück.

Urd, ausnahmsweise ohne eine lüsterne Bemerkung an Ranma im Hinterkopf zu haben, nahm den Faden nach der kurzen Demonstrationspause wieder auf. "Wir sind Göttinnen und dazu da um Menschen in Not einen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Dass wir jetzt hier auf der Erde sind hat spezielle Gründe." Sie linste verschmitzt zu Keiichi hinüber. Dieser, etwas verlegen, versuchte zu erklären, was passiert war. "Ja, ich fürchte, das ist meine Schuld. Eines Tages erschien Belldandy und wollte mir einen Wunsch erfüllen. Ich hab mir gewünscht, dass so eine Göttin wie sie immer bei mir bleibt. Ich hatte das Ganze für einen Scherz gehalten und ohne nachzudenken drauf los geredet. Na ja, sie blieb und einige Zeit später quartierten sich dann ihre Schwestern hier mit ein."  
Akane war gleichzeitig fasziniert und verwirrt. "Das ist ja alles hochinteressant, aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

Skuld sah jetzt ihre Chance kommen, ihre Intelligenz zu demonstrieren. Sie wollte vor den beiden Neuankömmlingen nicht wie ein Kind dastehen. "Weißt du, es gibt da einen Computer. Um genau zu sein, den Yggdrasillhauptrechner. Er steuert alle Vorgänge in dieser Dimension. Nun ja, er wird von Bugs befallen. Das sind Computerviren, die wie Häschen mit Spinnenbeinen aussehen. Sie führen zu anormalen Ereignissen im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge. Das ist eigentlich nicht so schlimm, da der Computer über ein Debugsystem verfügt, welches die Verbreitung der Bugs verhindert. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund ist Yggdrasill für kurze Zeit ausgefallen. Heute Morgen haben wir deshalb auch hier im Tempel einen Bug erledigt."

"Wieso war er hier? Ich denke er befällt diesen Computer.", meinte Ranma sich irritiert am Kopf kratzend.

"Wir Göttinnen ziehen die Bugs durch unsere Auren an. Wir befürchteten, dass er bereits etwas angestellt hatte, bevor wir ihn fassen konnten. Deshalb haben wir einen magischen Kreis gebildet. Wir haben euch zwischen den Dimensionen geortet und der Zauber, den wir anwendeten, führte euch dann hierher."

"Warum sind wir aber in dieses Loch gefallen? Was hat es verursacht?" Akane konnte dies nicht verstehen. Sie war ja an verrückte Sachen gewohnt. Mit Ranma Saotome zusammenzuleben brachte diese mit sich, aber diese Situation wurde von Minute zu Minute bizarrer.  
Urd schien ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein. "He, Skuld, was könnte deiner Meinung nach zu einer Überlastung von Yggdrasill führen?"

Die Angesprochene überlegte eine Weile. "Da gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten. Eine Überbeanspruchung von Energie durch einen extrem komplexen und mächtigen Zauber. Die Zerstörung des Superstrings, ein bösartiger Virus..."

Urd fiel ihr ins Wort. "Und wie sieht es mit dem Eindringen von unbekannten Daten in das System aus, die womöglich geschützt sind?"  
Skuld verstand, worauf ihre Schwester hinaus wollte. "Aber natürlich. Ein Kausalitätsparadoxon!"

Akane und Ranma verstanden nur Bahnhof. Keiichi erging es nicht anders.  
"Skuld, bitte tu für einen Moment, nur für einen kleinen Moment so, als würden in diesem Raum nicht alle die kompletten quantenphysikalischen Zusammenhänge unseres Universums verstehen und erkläre das etwas genauer."

Skuld wurde in ihrer Begeisterung gedämpft. "Oh, entschuldige bitte. Also nehmen wir mal an, das Yggdrasillsystem wurde überlastet, weil es mit den fremden Daten von Ranma und Akane konfrontiert wurde, die in diese Dimension eingedrungen sind. Daraufhin entkam ein Bug. Dieser wiederum verursachte die interdimensionale Anomalie, die die beiden hier zu uns gebracht hat.  
Versteht ihr? Die Auswirkung von ihrer Ankunft fand noch vor dieser statt und bewirkte die Ursache für ihre Reise. Es ist wie eine sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung!"

Die drei Normalsterblichen sahen sie immer noch etwas unsicher an.  
Ranmas ratloses Kopfkratzen hielt an. "Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das verstehe, aber gibt es denn eine Möglichkeit, wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen können?"

Belldandys milde Stimme erklang fast beschwichtigend. "Vorerst wahrscheinlich nicht. Interdimensionale Reisen sind eine sehr komplizierte Angelegenheit und wir können nicht riskieren, noch einmal einen Bug freizulassen, da wir seine Kräfte nicht kontrollieren können. Mir sind zwar Zaubersprüche bekannt, die eine Öffnung in andere Dimensionen öffnen, aber die können wir auf euch nicht anwenden."  
Akane sank das Herz. "Aber warum denn nicht?"  
"Weil diese Zaubersprüche alles Programme im Yggdrasillsystem sind. Da dieses euch nicht erkennt, sprich eure Daten nicht analysieren kann, können diese auch nicht mit dem Pogramm bearbeitet werden."

"Aber ich denke, ihr habt uns hierher geholt…", mehr Feststellung als Frage klang Ranmas Einwurf ein wenig fordernd.  
Die mittlere Göttin richtete ihren Blick nun auf ihn. "Nein, wir haben nur eine Pforte geöffnet. Ihr seid von allein in diese Dimension gekommen. Oder um es präziser zu sagen, durch den Bug."  
Die Situation schien klar. Zumindest vermutete Ranma, dass es für die Göttinnen klar war. Er selbst war sich nicht sicher, was zum Kuckuck da eigentlich abging. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Diese Frage hatte sich Keiichi zuvor auch im Stillen gestellt. Doch für ihn war die Beantwortung derselbigen keine große Sache, obwohl es durchaus einige Veränderungen im Leben der Tempelbewohner bedeuten würde. "Ihr könnt hier bleiben, solange bis wir eine Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden haben. Wir sind daran gewöhnt, dass hier gelegentlich Freunde und Bekannte sich einquartieren." Das war nicht ganz eine Untertreibung interdimensionaler Größe, aber auch nicht sehr weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. „Der Tempel ist groß genug und bietet genug Platz für uns alle. Ich bin sicher wir finden noch einen Platz für euch."

Akane war für sein großzügiges Angebot sehr dankbar. Zumindest war der Schlafplatz nun nicht mehr von fraglicher Sicherheit. Im Zuge dieser Erleichterung streifte die junge Tendo jedoch noch ein anderer, nicht minder wichtiger Gedanke. "Vielen Dank für das Angebot…" Die Aussage war von einem Lächeln begleitet, das sich jedoch schnell in ein eher sorgenvolles verwandelte. „Da gäbe es jedoch noch etwas anderes zu klären: Unsere Familien. Wir können sie nicht benachrichtigen und sie werden sich Sorgen machen, da sie nicht wissen, was mit uns geschehen ist."

Dieses freundliche Lächeln erschien wieder auf den Lippen der mittleren Göttin. Sie streckte ihre Hand über den Tisch aus und legte sie behutsam auf die zusammengefalteten Hände von Akane. "Ich bin sicher, wir werden auch dafür eine Lösung finden. Glaube mir, es wird alles gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
Das schien Akane tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Ihre Atmung wurde ruhiger und auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich.

Ranma beobachtete die Szene interessiert. *Seltsam, sonst gelang es nur Kasumi, Akane auf diese Weise zu beruhigen. Belldandy muss auch so einen ausgeglichenen Charakter haben wie sie. Moment mal, ist Kasumi dann vielleicht eine Göttin?* Bei dem Gedanken musste er unweigerlich schmunzeln. *Nein, sicher nicht. Dann hätte sie bestimmt schon die Wutausbrüche von ihrer kleinen Machoweib-Schwester weggezaubert und der anderen Raffgierigen die Skrupellosigkeit.*

* * *

Es wurde Nachmittag und unsere beiden Reisenden hatten sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, vorerst in diesem Tempel zu leben, auch wenn dies nicht einfach werden würde.  
Keiichi und Belldandy hatten inzwischen damit begonnen, ein Zimmer für unsere Verlobten frei zu machen. Wohlgemerkt ,ein' Zimmer…  
So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis Belldandy freudestrahlend zu den Nichtsahnenden kam. "So, ihr beiden. Es ist jetzt ein Zimmer für euch frei. Wollt ihr es euch ansehen?"

Akanes Gesichtsfarbe wechselte in ein leichtes rot über. Ranma durchlief eine nicht unähnliche Farbwandlung.  
"Äh, danke Belldandy. Aber könnten wir nicht vielleicht zwei Einzelzimmer bekommen?" Ein flüchtiger Blick zu Ranma hinüber sagte ihr, dass auch er mit der Einzelzimmervariante glücklicher wäre.

Etwas verwundert war Belldandy über diese Frage schon, ging sie doch von intimen Verhältnissen der beiden aus. "Wie ihr wollt, aber ich denke ihr seid verlobt. Wollt ihr dann nicht zusammen sein?"  
Die Errötung nahm zu. Akane spielte verlegen mit ihren Fingern und fand einen Punkt zehn Zentimeter vor ihren Füßen äußerst interessant. "Ja also... eigentlich... weißt du... wie soll ich sagen? Die Verlobung wurde von unseren Vätern geschlossen."  
"Wir sind also eigentlich gar nicht zusammen.", schloss Ranma. Auch er untersuchte den Garten mit scheinbar interessierter Akribie.

Das Verhalten der beiden entging Belldandy natürlich nicht und sie lächelte begreifend. Sie ging wieder zu Keiichi und erklärte ihm, dass sie noch ein freies Zimmer bräuchten.

Akane und Ranma blieben auf der Veranda. Allein mit ihren Gedanken und ihrer Verlegenheit.

* * *

Die Abenddämmerung brach herein und der Himmel wurde in ein zartes rosa getaucht, das zum Horizont in ein strahlendes orange überging und zum weiten Himmel hin in ein violett und schließlich in ein tiefes blau verschwamm. Erste Sterne glitzerten am dunklen Himmel - kündigten die kommende Nacht an.

Akane saß auf der Veranda und dachte nach über das, was passiert war. Das alles war zu verrückt, um wahr zu sein, aber auch so unglaublich, dass man es einfach glauben musste in Ermangelung von besseren Erklärungen.  
Eine leichte Brise strich ihr ums Haar. Es war alles wie zu Hause. Sie bräuchte eigentlich nur die Augen zu schließen und sie säße auf der Veranda im Hause der Familie Tendo. Vor ihr würde sich eine kleine Wiese ausbreiten und ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt würde ein Aprikosenbaum stehen. Er stände in Blüte und die ganze Luft wäre von süßem Duft erfüllt.

Doch das tat sie nicht. Und Akane schloss ihre Augen nicht, denn sie wusste, wenn sie sie wieder öffnen würde, dann säße sie immer noch hier. Allein. In einer fremden Welt, bei fremden Menschen - oder besser gesagt Göttinnen.  
Aber eine Sache ließ sie über der Situation nicht verzweifeln. Und das war das Lächeln dieser Belldandy. Es spendete Trost und ließ Hoffnung zu, auch wenn Akane nicht wusste, worauf sie genau hoffen sollte.

Eben die Person ihrer momentanen Gedanken setzte sich neben sie.  
"Du vermisst dein zu Hause, nicht wahr?"  
Akane beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Alles an ihr schien perfekt zu sein. Von ihren graziösen Bewegungen bis hin zu ihrer ruhigen Ausstrahlung. Selbst der Wind schien sie fast liebevoll zu umspielen.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bevor Akane registrierte, dass eine Frage an sie gestellt wurde. Sie nickte bejahend. "Es ist nicht leicht, sich plötzlich dieser ungewohnten Situation zu stellen. Hier, allein. Ohne die Gegenwart von vertrauten Personen." Sie seufzte unmerklich.

Da war wieder dieses Lächeln. "Aber du bist nicht allein. Ranma ist hier und auch wenn ihr nicht freiwillig verlobt seid, so besteht doch Vertrautheit zwischen euch. Ihr könnt euch gegenseitig Trost spenden. Das ist sehr viel besser als wenn du wirklich alleine wärst."

Ein Stirnrunzeln seitens Akane erfolgte. "Das mag sein. Er ist hier. Aber ich glaube, das verschlimmert die Lage eher als dass es sie verbessert. Wir verstehen uns nicht besonders gut. Wir streiten ständig und beschimpfen uns, wo und wann es nur geht. Ich fürchte, es wird in diesem Hause bald sehr laut zugehen."

Belldandy musste über diese Worte leise lachen. Akane konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es in diesem Hause manchmal noch viel schlimmer zugehen konnte als bei ihr.  
Man denke nur an die gelegentlichen Besuche von Dämonen oder anderen Göttinnen. Aber auch Kollegen aus der Uni konnten recht viel Aktivität reinbringen. Und nicht zu vergessen die ständigen 'Diskussionen' zwischen Urd und Skuld um die Vorrechte über die Fernbedienung.  
"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Es ist öfters laut hier. Ich glaube euch beide können wir da getrost auch noch mit unterbringen."

Akane verstand nicht, was sie damit sagen wollte, aber dennoch wurde es ihr leichter ums Herz.

* * *

Ranma war unterdessen damit beschäftigt, den Tempel genauer zu erkunden. Vor allem suchte er einen Platz zum Trainieren. Dieser Keiichi hatte Recht gehabt – das Gebäude war groß und reich an Zimmern, aber so etwas wie einen Übungsraum hatte er noch nicht gefunden. Da kam er an Skulds Zimmer vorbei. Vorsichtig lugte er eine Nasenspitze weit in den Raum hinein, vorbei an der teilweise aufgeschobenen Tür.  
"Ist jemand da? Darf ich reinkommen?"  
"Ja, aber pass bitte auf, wo du hintrittst. Wenn du was kaputt machst, kannst du was erleben."

Er öffnete die Tür vollends und mit staunenden Augen betrachtete er die Einrichtung. Überall lagen Schrauben, Metallgehäuse irgendwelcher Maschinen, Lötkolben, Kabel, Muttern und noch viele andere Werkzeuge auf dem Boden verstreut.  
"Wow, ich dachte, das wäre ein Zimmer und keine Werkstatt."

Skuld, offensichtlich tief in ihrer Arbeit versunken, hantierte sie doch noch immer an einem Gerät herum, das Ranma beim besten Willen nicht hätte einer Funktion zuordnen können, antwortete ohne zu ihm aufzublicken.  
"Das ist auch ein Zimmer und zwar meins. Roboter und Maschinen sind meine Leidenschaft und niemand ist besser im Konstruieren als ich." Stolz klopfte sie sich auf die Brust. "Siehst du dich gerade im Haus um? Wenn ja, lass mich dir einen Rat geben. Halt dich von Urds Hexenküche fern. Die verpasst dir unter Garantie einen Liebestrank und macht dich zu ihrem Sklaven."

Bei dem Gedanken an Urd und ihre Blicke bekam Ranma eine Gänsehaut. Das Gefühl von Verdammnis machte sich in seiner Magengegend heimisch. Er nickt.  
"Danke, das werde ich mir merken. Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal fragen, ob ihr hier irgendwo einen großen Raum habt."

"Wieso denn das? Ich denke, du hast bereits ein Zimmer." Skuld sah nun verwundert zu ihm auf.

"Hab ich auch. Ich suche nur einen Ort zum Trainieren. Ich wollte den Garten benutzen, aber da ist so ein Megatintenfisch in eurem Gartenteich und dem will ich lieber nicht zu nahe kommen." Ranma hatte noch immer die Episode mit dem Tintenfisch und den Liebespillen in Gedanken.

Skuld lachte. "Ach so, das ist Sedall! Keine Bange, der ist harmlos. Aber bei deiner Raumsuche kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich glaube es gibt keinen Raum, der so groß ist, dass man in ihm kämpfen könnte."

Ranmas Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. Wenn er hier nicht trainieren konnte, was sollte er denn dann die ganze Zeit machen?  
Skuld sah das und fuhr aufmunternd fort. "Aber, aber. Nicht gleich den Kopf hängen lassen. Ich wäre nicht Skuld, wenn ich dieses Problem nicht lösen könnte. Gib mir einen Tag Zeit und ich denke, ich hab bis dahin eine Lösung. Versprochen!" Sie reichte ihm aufmunternd die Hand hin.

Eine Sekunde besah er sich das Angebot, zuckte die Achseln und mit einem Lächeln seinerseits schlug er ein. "Warum nicht, kann ja nichts schaden!"

* * *

Es war Abendessenzeit. Ein köstlicher Geruch stieg durch den ganzen Tempel und gleich einer imaginären Spur folgten ihm Ranma und Akane, beinahe magisch angezogen. Da sahen sie auch schon eine vor sich hin summende Göttin in der Küche stehen. Es war Belldandy, die mit einem freudestrahlenden Gesicht die Bewohner des Hauses zum Abendessen rief.  
Unverzüglich wurden die Sitze am Tisch eingenommen, sodass alsbald serviert werden konnte.  
"Das riecht ja köstlich. Genauso wie das Essen von Kasumi, wenn nicht noch besser.", bemerkte Ranma anerkennend wie gierig die Köstlichkeiten beäugend. Akane hätte in jenem Moment schwören können, ihm lief Speichel aus einem Mundwinkel. Doch noch ehe sie ihn darauf hinweisen konnte, begann er seinen Angriff auf das nichts ahnende Essen.  
Die ersten Bissen wurden hinter geschlungen und zwar in dieser typischen Ranma-Manier: wie ein Hochleistungsverbrennungsofen. Rein, ohne zu kauen runterschlucken, das nächste rein. Man hätte ihm anstelle eines Löffels eine Kohleschaufel geben sollen. Es hätte nur in der Massenzufuhr Unterschiede gegeben. Akane war das Verhalten ihres Verlobten sichtlich peinlich.  
"Mein Gott, Ranma, benimm dich. Wir sind hier nicht zu Hause!"

Ihre Worte wurden von einem Ellenbogenstoß in des Schlingenden Rippen begleitet. Dieser verschluckte sich daraufhin und hatte die nächsten Minuten damit zu tun, normal zu atmen. Doch nach einiger Zeit fing er sich wieder und aß in einem für Menschen normalen Tempo weiter.

Belldandy, die Zeit über dem Schauspiel beinahe belustigt beiwohnend, schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. "Ach ja ihr beiden, was ich noch sagen wollte. Ich habe vorhin mit Kami-sama gesprochen. Das ist der Lord der Götter, sozusagen unser Vorgesetzter. Die da oben arbeiten gerade an dem Problem mit euren Daten. Er ist auch der Meinung, dass ihr erst einmal hier bleiben solltet. Und er hat mich auch auf eine Möglichkeit hingewiesen, wie wir euren Familien sagen können, dass es euch gut geht."

Bei diesen Worten erhellten sich die Gesichter. Aber wie sollte das nur gehen?

_**Ende**_

* * *

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	4. Traumreisen

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'

LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

_**Kapitel 4: Traumreisen**_

Doch diese Frage konnte bis zum Ende des Abendessens unausgesprochen bleiben.

Die Zeit verging, die Schüsseln leerten sich auf wundersam schnelle Weise. Schneller jedenfalls als es sonst im Chiba-Ken-Tempel üblich war, was nicht wenig an dem männlichen Part der Neuankömmlinge lag. Bis...

Ranma legte die Stäbchen auf den Tisch und stellte die nun schon zum achten Mal geleerte Schüssel daneben. Dass Belldandy die ganze Zeit in der Lage war, Nachschub liefern zu können, war fast schon ein Wunder.

"Schluss, Aus, Ende! Ich kann nicht mehr. So gut dein Essen auch schmeckt, Belldandy, ich bekomme keinen Bissen mehr runter." Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich satt zurück und hielt sich den Bauch. "Ich glaube, ich hab mich überfressen."

Akane war ja schon viel von ihm gewöhnt, aber dass er so viel verputzen konnte war selbst für sie erstaunlich. Von den anderen, die dem Ganzen nur stillschweigend zusahen, soll hier lieber nichts erwähnt werden. Tadelnd erhob sie die Stimme.

"Du bist doch selbst schuld. Hättest ja nach der sechsten Schüssel aufhören können. Aber nein, der Herr musste ja weiter essen. Dein Vater ist nicht hier, also brauchst du auch keine Angst haben, dass dir jemand dein Essen streitig macht."

Ranma verengte die Augen und spähte zu ihr hinüber. Er wusste, was gleich kommen würde, aber das war es ihm wert. "Das musst du gerade sagen. Du hast doch selbst vier Schüsseln Reis und jede Menge Beilagen hinter geschlungen. Von wegen 'mein Vater'! Du hast doch nur Sorge, dass ich dir zu viel wegesse. Dabei hättest du 'ne kleine Diät nötig, Pummelchen."

Es sah so aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, aber Akanes Ellenbogen war schneller und teilte ihm mit, dass sie keine weiteren Kommentare mehr zu hören wünschte.

Die vier Personen, die ebenfalls mit am Tisch saßen, sahen interessiert zu.

Als Akane die Blicke bemerkte, wurde sie leicht verlegen und nahm errötend den Arm aus Ranmas Gesicht.

"Sag mal, Ranma, tut das nicht weh? Oder ist das bei euch normal?", fragte Keiichi verwundert.

Der Angesprochene rieb sich die schmerzende Nase. "Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Dieses Machoweib hier", er deutete auf Akane, "reagiert fast auf alles so, was ich sage."

ZACK

Und der Reislöffel dekorierte sein Gesicht.

"Sag ich doch."

WHAMM

Der Reiskocher folgte.

Die jüngste Tendo explodierte innerlich. "Du hast doch selbst Schuld daran. Da ich aus deinem Mund immer nur Beleidigungen höre, kannst du von mir auch nichts anderes erwarten!"

Sie hmpfte kurz, zwang sich selbst unter Kontrolle und ließ das Thema dabei bewenden.

Belldandy lächelte fröhlich vor sich hin. "Nun ja, ich würde sagen, ihr zwei führt eine recht lebhafte und temperamentvolle Beziehung."

Ein leises Stöhnen kam vom Fußboden, dort, wo Ranma zurzeit lag.

"Wohl eher eine zornerfüllte und explosive, was natürlich nur von einer Person verursacht wird und das ist A..."

RUMMMS

Eben von ihm angedeutete Person vollführte gerade eine recht gute Imitation des Vesuvs zu Pompejis Zeiten. "Wirst du jetzt wohl endlich still sein!"

Sie sah auf den Hammer in ihren Händen. "Nanu, wo hab ich denn den plötzlich her? Das ist doch nicht mein Hammer."

Die jüngste Göttin des Hauses, welche von dem Schauspiel teils fasziniert und teils schockiert war, sprach beinahe zögerlich in der Angst, dass das kurzhaarige Mädchen sich vielleicht ein neues Ziel suchen könnte. "Das ist meiner. Du hast wie aus einem Reflex heraus zu ihm gegriffen. Verhaust du ihn öfters so?"

Sie blickte mitleidig auf die in den Boden gerammte Gestalt.

Akane nickte energisch, noch immer über die Worte ihres Verlobten verärgert. "Meistens hilft nur das, ja. Wie soll ich mich denn sonst gegen ihn wehren? Aber wozu brauchst du einen Hammer? Noch dazu einen so großen?"

Sie betrachtete ihn nun näher. Der Stiel maß mindestens einen Meter in der Länge und der Kopf war ca. 20 cm lang und etwa 8 cm breit.

Mit einem Fragezeichen auf der Stirn gab sie Skuld die Leihgabe wieder zurück.

Diese erklärte grinsend. "Den brauch ich, um meine Lieblinge zu bauen. Du musst wissen, ich bin nämlich im Umgang mit Maschinen und Elektronik ein Genie. Außerdem ist er schon so eine Art Markenzeichen geworden. Da fällt mir ein, ich muss dir noch unbedingt Banpai vorstellen..."

Während der Unterhaltung hatte Belldandy den Tisch abgeräumt. Als sie wieder ins Zimmer kam, bemerkte sie, dass sich am Boden etwas regte.

"Oh, ich glaube Ranma ist wieder bei Bewusstsein."

Akane würdigte ihn keines Blickes. In ihrem Inneren kämpfte sie mit sich, ihm nicht doch noch eine runterzuhauen. Doch wollte sie sich hier nicht so gehen lassen und entschied sich für einen vorläufigen Waffenstillstand.

"Da Ranma nun auch wieder zuhören kann... Belldandy, du hattest gesagt, du wüsstest eine Möglichkeit, wie wir mit unseren Familien reden könnten."

Die Angesprochene setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und faltete die Hände.

"Ich fürchte, direkt sprechen wird nicht funktionieren. Aber wir können eine Botschaft übermitteln."

Urd, die sich bis jetzt nur dem verprügelten Ranma gewidmet hatte, zumindest in Gedanken, richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf ihre Schwester.

"Und an was hast du da gedacht? Selbst hingehen?"

"Nein. Es gibt einen viel einfacheren Weg. Und zwar über die Traumebene."

Ranma rappelte sich vom Boden auf. "Was ist das?"

"Die Traumebene ist eine Art Bewusstseinsdimension. Dabei rede ich nicht von einer parallelen Welt, sondern von einer vierten Dimension neben unseren hier wahrnehmbaren drei Länge, Breite und Höhe."

Die Augen der jungen Tendo weiteten sich voller Staunen. "Es gibt noch mehr als diese?"

"Ja, es gibt insgesamt elf. Da diese Welt hier aber auf Naturgesetzen beruht, die nur an diese drei Dimensionen gebunden sind, kann man die anderen nicht wahrnehmen. Aber sie existieren und die Traumebene ist eine von ihnen."

Akane hörte fasziniert den Ausführungen von Skuld zu. Und da sollte noch wer behaupten, Nerima wäre ein verrückter Ort mit allerlei seltsamen Begebenheiten. Zugegeben, seit Ranma dort residierte war es wirklich so, aber für die Anwohner und speziell die Tendos war das Chaos ja schon fast Alltag. Hier hingegen gesellte sich dazu noch die Magie. Und die Aussage in sich war schon fast verrückt.

"Aber wenn wir sie nicht wahrnehmen können, wie wollt ihr dann mit ihr arbeiten?"

Skuld hatte die Frage erwartet. Erstaunlicherweise hatten Ranma und Akane sich schnell an den Fakt gewöhnt, dass sie es hier mit Göttinnen zu tun hatten, aber es war nicht einfach sich an alles zu gewöhnen, was für Belldandy, Urd, Skuld und mittlerweile auch Keiichi normal war. "Wir können mit unserer Magie auch die Zeit beeinflussen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir so ohne weiteres ohne unsere Zauberhilfsmittel in die Vergangenheit reisen können. Verstehst du? Man kann sie beeinflussen, aber nur durch übersinnliche Hilfe. Wenn es nicht so wäre, dann könnte zum Beispiel alles was du träumst Realität werden. Denn dann wäre die Traumebene auch wahrnehmbar."

Akane lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ihre schlimmsten Kindesalbträume schienen sich auf einen Schlag ins Gedächtnis zu drängen und vor ihrem geistigen Auge lebendig zu werden. Sie konnte es sich schon fast bildlich vorstellen, wie riesige Ungeheuer jede Nacht in ihrem Zimmer auftauchten. Ein wahrhaft verstörender Gedanke.

Belldandy nahm den Faden wieder auf. "Ich kann nun mit eurer Hilfe und die eines Zauberspruches Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen. Da sie wie die anderen zehn auch überall existent ist, kann ich über sie in die Träume eurer Familien sprechen."

Akane und Ranma machten große Augen. So etwas hätten sie nie erwartet! Von einer Welt in eine andere mit Hilfe von Träumen sprechen. Wer glaubt so was auch schon?

"Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen es gleich heute Nacht. Dann machen sich ihre Eltern nicht unnötige Sorgen.", fügte Urd, die lange Zeit geschwiegen hatte, fast beiläufig hinzu.

Plötzlich waren alle Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet. Solch einen fast menschliche Gefühle anmutenden Vorschlag hatten sie von ihr nicht erwartet.

"Was ist? Hab ich was im Gesicht oder warum starrt ihr mich so an?"

Skuld fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder. "Urd, bist... bist du krank? Du wirkst so... mitfühlend."

Eben selbige rümpfte die Aussage missbilligend die Nase. "He, was soll das heißen? Ich bin immer um das Wohl anderer besorgt. Das ist meine Lebensaufgabe."

Man konnte Keiichi förmlich ansehen, dass er diese Aussage als weniger wahrheitsgemäß empfand als Urd es lieb gewesen wäre. *Ja klar. Und der Weihnachtsmann hält sich den Osterhasen und den Yeti als Haustiere in seinem Landhaus auf Atlantis.*

Da Belldandy bereits einen heraufziehenden Streit und somit eine Menge explodierte und von Blitzen gegrillte Gegenstände sah, lenkte sie schnell wieder vom Thema ab. "Urd, ich glaube du hast Recht. Würdest du bitte schon mal die Schale holen? Und du Skuld, bitte hol das Wasser, ja?"

Was sollte man tun? Diesem Lächeln konnten selbst die beiden nichts abschlagen.

Also zogen sie von dannen und die Einrichtung durfte noch etwas länger leben.

Akane blickte ihnen verwundert nach. "Ist das normal bei denen? Die sind ja fast so schlimm wie wir beide."

Ihr Verlobter nickte unwillkürlich zustimmend. "Ich glaub sogar fast, sie sind schlimmer."

Des Studenten Blick war ebenso auf die sich entfernenden Rücken gewandt. "Ich würde sagen, ihr seid gleich gut. Aber lasst euch nicht davon täuschen. Sie sind trotz allem zwei Schwestern, die sich lieben. Wenn auch auf ihre Art und Weise."

Im Haus konnte man die Schreie der sich liebenden Schwestern hören. "Urd, ich hasse dich!" "Na warte, das kriegst du zurück!"

Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Keiichi.

"Hehe, wie gesagt..."

* * *

Die Nacht breitete ihren Schleier aus. Sterne und Mond zeigten unverhüllt ihr Antlitz.

Die Menschen beziehungsweise Göttinnen, die den Chiba-Ken-Tempel bewohnten, versammelten sich wieder im Wohnzimmer. Doch war ihr Anliegen ein wichtigeres als das gemütliche Beisammensein.

Auf dem Tisch hatte Urd eine große silberne Schale gestellt.

Skuld, die beauftragt worden war, Wasser für die Beschwörung herbeizubringen, hatte dies in einer kleinen Amphore neben die Schale gestellt.

Akane, Ranma und Keiichi nahmen an der Stirnseite des Tisches Platz, die drei Göttinnen stellten sich ihnen gegenüber an die andere Seite des Tisches, an dessen Ende auch die Schale stand.

Belldandy erhob als erste das Wort. "Ich werde jetzt versuchen, mit eurer Familie über die Traumwelt Kontakt aufzunehmen. Um diese Uhrzeit müssten sie eigentlich schon schlafen. Ranma, Akane, kann ich bitte jeweils ein Haar von euch haben?"

Ranma zupfte sich ohne große Gegenwehr eines seiner Haare aus dem Zopf. Er gab es Skuld, die an ihn herangetreten war und es entgegennahm. "Aber wofür braucht ihr es?"

Akane hatte ihrerseits eines von ihren Haaren an Urd ausgehändigt, welche es, genau wie Skuld, in die Schale vor Belldandy legte.

Urd, den Blick unverwandt auf das silberne Gefäß gerichtet, setzte an es zu erklären. "Belldandy will versuchen, in die Träume von speziellen Personen einzudringen. Dazu muss sie die gesamte Traumebene absuchen. die aber alle Realitäten umfasst. Um nun genau eure Welt zu finden, braucht sie so etwas wie eine Spur. Und diese liefern ihr eure Haare."

Akane schien das zu verwirren, was nicht sonderbar verwundern dürfte. "Aber wieso denn das? Wie können sie ihr denn bei dieser Aufgabe schon helfen?"

"Jede Welt hat eine bestimmte Signatur. Man könnte es mit einem Fingerabdruck vergleichen. Ihr tragt die Signatur eurer Welt in euch. Eure Haare werden in den Zauber einbezogen und sollen ein Wegweiser zu eurer Heimat sein."

Belldandy nickte zustimmend. Doch die Haare allein wären nicht ausreichend gewesen. "Aber ihr müsst euch während meiner Suche auch die ganze Zeit auf eure Eltern und Geschwister konzentrieren. Ich versuche eure Empfindungen und Gedanken aufzunehmen und diese Personen zu finden. Es kann also eine ganze Weile dauern. Glaubt ihr, dass ihr es schafft?"

Ranma grinste. Da hatte sie die richtigen Leute gefragt. „Ein Ranma Saotome ist noch nie vor einer Herausforderung davongelaufen oder hat aufgegeben. Ich schaffe es."

Seine Zuversicht schien ebenso Akane zu erfassen. "Ich auch. So schwer kann es ja nicht sein, an seine Familie zu denken."

„Nun gut, dann können wir anfangen. Skuld, du und ich, wir werden Belldandy überwachen und ihren Weg verfolgen, sodass sie nicht verloren geht. Hältst du das aus?"

Man konnte von Urd sagen, was man wollte. Sie war egoistisch, zickig und unverantwortlich, mischte sich in alles ein, besonders das, was sie nichts anging und sie nutzte die Naivität von Menschen skrupellos aus.

Aber sie tat alles, was in ihrer Macht stand, sei es mit fairen oder unfairen Mitteln, um die zu schützen, die sie liebte. Und dabei würde sie auch sich selbst aufopfern. Doch das ist eine Urd, die leider viel zu selten zu Tage trat.

Und Skuld hasste es, wenn man sie für zu schwach hielt, eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zu erfüllen. "Pah, ich bin doch kein Kind mehr. Und keine Angst, Belldandy, ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Ich lass doch meine große Schwester nicht im Stich."

Ein warmes Lächeln war die Antwort.

Dann kniete Belldandy sich vor die Schüssel und machte sich bereit.

Keiichi schenkte seiner Freundin ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Er hoffte dies würde weniger von seiner Sorge verraten, die er innerlich verspürte. "Viel Glück und pass auf dich auf, ja?"

Seine Worte erwiderte die Angesprochene mit einem Kopfnicken und dankbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

"Macht euch bereit. Schließt jetzt bitte eure Augen und konzentriert euch auf eure Familienmitglieder. Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage, Vertrautheiten, das alltägliche Leben bei ihnen, ihre Stimmen und ihre Gesichter. Seht dies alles vor eurem inneren, geistigen Auge und lasst es all eure Gedanken einnehmen."

Ihre Stimme hatte eine hypnotisierende Wirkung. Die beiden hatten die Augen bereits geschlossen und waren wie in einem leichten Schlaf. Doch trotz allem nahmen sie noch alles wahr, was um sie herum geschah.

Nun griff Belldandy nach der Amphore, schaute noch einmal in die Gesichter ihrer Schwestern, die neben ihr knieten und zuletzt in das Keiichis.

Dann öffnete sie die Amphore und goss den Inhalt in die Schale. Während sie das tat, sprach sie den Zauberspruch und ihr Körper fing an zu leuchten. Es war ein schwaches Licht und verbreitete Ruhe und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

"Hört mich an, Morpheus, Gott des Traumes. Ich bin Belldandy. Lasst mich ein. Öffnet mir die Tür zur Welt der Träume, denn meine Suche führt mich dahin."

Das Wasser in der Schale begann Wellen zu schlagen und als es sich beruhigt hatte, sah man auf der Oberfläche die Traumwelt. Doch diese war nicht etwa ein üppiger Garten, dem Paradies gleich. Nein, eigentlich konnte man nur so etwas Ähnliches wie Wolken erkennen. Es hatte eine gewisse Vergleichbarkeit mit dem, was Ranma und Akane bei ihrer Reise in die Welt der Göttinnen erlebt hatten. Doch dieses hier war greifbarer, wirklicher.

Nun hatte Belldandy das Gefäß wieder auf den Tisch gestellt und schloss die Augen. Leise murmelte sie den zweiten Teil der Beschwörungsformel vor sich hin. Immer und immer wieder dieselben Worte.

"Wegweiser, vernehmt meinen Ruf. Steht mir bei, bei meiner Suche. Führt mich. Führt mich zu euren Landen. Weist mir den Weg, den eure Herren beschreiben. Zeigt mir die Wesen, die ihre Gedanken einnehmen. Führt mich in ihre Träume."

Die Zeit verging und noch immer hatte sich nichts geändert. Man merkte, wie Ranma, Akane und auch Belldandy langsam ermüdeten. Belldandys Worte wurden immer unverständlicher, denn noch immer murmelte sie die Formel vor sich hin damit der Kontakt nicht abbrach. Vor Anstrengung bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn.

Ihre Schwestern wachten über sie und schauten ununterbrochen auf den Wasserspiegel. Durch ihre göttlichen Sinne konnten sie fühlen, dass Belldandy weitersuchte und dabei unvorstellbare Entfernungen durchquerte. Doch spürten sie auch, dass Ranma und Akane kämpften, nicht ihre Konzentration zu verlieren. Und das war angesichts der bereits verstrichenen Zeit eine achtbare Leistung. Sie sollten noch öfters davon überzeugt werden, dass es sich bei den beiden um wahre Kämpfer handelte, die niemals aufgeben würden, egal welchem Feind sie gegenüber standen.

Und so standen sie auch diesen Kampf aus.

Dann schien sich bei Belldandy eine Veränderung bemerkbar zu machen. Sie hob den Kopf, der bis jetzt abgesunken auf ihrer Brust geruht hatte, an, ließ die Augen aber geschlossen und verkündete mit sicherer Stimme: "Ich habe sie gefunden." Und tatsächlich erschien auf dem Wasser erst das Gesicht von Kasumi, dann von Soun, Nodoka, Nabiki und schließlich Genma.

"Wacht nun auf, Ranma und Akane."

Kaum hatte sie die Worte gesprochen, öffneten Besagte die Augen. Urd bedeutete den beiden und Keiichi, näher zu kommen. Sie versammelten sich alle um die Schale und blickten gespannt auf die Oberfläche. Wieder flimmerten die Gesichter darüber hinweg.

"Das sind sie. Da sind meine Schwestern und das ist mein Vater. Wie geht es nun weiter?" Akanes Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch wurde sie in dem totenstillen Raum sehr gut gehört.

Belldandy, scheinbar noch immer in dem Zauber gefangen, antwortete ihr mit einer Stimme von fast überirdischem Klang. "Bündelt all eure positiven Empfindungen für sie in einem Gedanken. Versucht es. Ich werde ihn auffangen und ihn mit meinen Worten zu ihnen in ihre Träume schicken. Sie werden nicht wissen, wo ihr seid, sie werden nicht wissen, was mit euch passiert ist. Aber sie werden die hundertprozentige Sicherheit haben, dass es euch gut geht, dass ihr versorgt seid und dass ihr zurückkehren werdet. Mehr kann ich ihnen und auch euch nicht geben. Helft mir, indem ihr ihnen einen Teil eures Vertrauens in meine Worte vermittelt."

Ranma und Akane nickten nur und schlossen wieder die Augen. Man konnte sehen, wie sie sich entspannten. Die Ruhe, die Belldandy ausstrahlte, schien auf die beiden überzugehen. Sie breitete sich aus und ließ sie jetzt nur einen Gedanken haben: Den an ihre Familien und Freunde, dass sie sich nicht zu Sorgen brauchten.

Belldandys Stimme erklang erneut. "Ihr schlafenden Seelen, die ihr Furcht in euch tragt um die, die nicht bei euch sind, habt keine Angst. Lasst die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen eure Herzen erfüllen. Sie werden wiederkehren in die vertraute Heimat. Sie sind wohlauf und voller Mut. Vertraut meinen Worten so wie sie es tun. Sie werden wiederkehren zu denen, die sie lieben und von denen sie geliebt werden."

Auf der Wasseroberfläche konnte man nun die vor Zufriedenheit und Ruhe strahlenden, schlafenden Gesichter sehen. Doch das Bild wurde dunkler und verschwand dann gänzlich. Auch das Licht, welches von Belldandy ausging, nahm an Kraft ab und bald war es aus dem Raum entwichen. Akane und Ranma öffneten die Augen und sahen glücklich in die Runde.

Nicht dass es Ranma wichtig gewesen wäre, dass sein Vater sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Nein, das tat der eh nicht. Aber seine Mutter wollte er ohne Angst um seine Unversehrtheit wissen. Und dass Akane erleichtert war, ihren Vater und ihre Schwestern nicht zu beunruhigen, war selbstverständlich.

Urd nickte der erschöpften Belldandy anerkennend zu. "Nicht schlecht, Schwesterherz. Das hast du gut gemacht. Und nun ruh dich aus."

Keiichi war sofort nach Beendigung der Beschwörung zu Belldandy geeilt und hielt sie nun im Arm. Besorgt sah er zu ihr hinunter.

"Und? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ein lächelndes Gesicht sah ihm entgegen. "Ja, jetzt schon. Keiichi, ich bin so furchtbar müde..." Noch während sie das sprach, fielen ihr immer wieder die Augenlider zu.

"Ich bring dich in dein Bett" In seiner Stimme lag eine unglaubliche Wärme.

Zusammen mit Skuld begleitete er Belldandy zu ihrem Zimmer, wo er aber schon bald von der kleinen Göttin hinausgeworfen wurde, da Belldandy Schlaf benötigte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Skuld nicht wollte, dass Keiichi die Nacht bei ihrer Schwester verbrachte, in welcher Weise auch immer.

Ranma und Akane hatten dem interessiert zugesehen. Nachdem die drei aus dem Zimmer verschwunden waren, wurde Urd auch schon befragt.

"Sag mal, Urd… Keiichi und Belldandy sind doch ein Paar, nicht wahr?"

Die Angesprochene nickte. "Ja, sind sie. Aber sie wären mit ihrer Beziehung schon sehr viel weiter, wenn Skuld nicht immer dazwischen gehen würde. Aber ist ja jetzt auch egal." Sie streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. "Aah, Gutes zu tun ist ganz schön ermüdend. Ich geh jetzt schlafen und das solltet ihr auch."

Und schon war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Ranma und Akane sahen sich noch einmal an und machten sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer, die sie für einige Zeit ihr zu Hause nennen würden.

* * *

Der Morgen war noch nicht hereingebrochen. Die Sterne strahlten in dieser Welt mit der gleichen beruhigenden Kraft. So kam es Akane jedenfalls vor. Und wenn sie hier auf dem Dach saß und zu ihnen hinaufsah, fühlte sie sich nicht ganz so verloren.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie aufschrecken.

Sie dreht sich um und erblickte eine ihr vertraute Gestalt.

"Ranma? Du hier?"

Ihr Angetrauter sah überrascht aus, sie hier oben zu sehen. Offenbar hatte er so wenig wie sie damit gerechnet, dass jemand um diese Uhrzeit anzutreffen war, geschweige denn auf dem Dach saß. "Du konntest wohl auch nicht schlafen. Es ist irgendwie ungewohnt hier, finde ich."

Er setzte sich neben sie und lange Zeit sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach und wollten einfach nur nicht alleine sein.

Jetzt fielen Akane auch wieder Belldandys Worte ein. 'Ihr beiden kennt euch und könnt euch gegenseitig Trost spenden. Das ist sehr viel besser als wenn du ganz alleine wärst.'

Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte sie damit Recht. Es hatte etwas angenehm Vertrautes, ihn neben sich zu haben. Selbst wenn man nicht miteinander sprach.

Doch eine Frage brannte Akane schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge und schließlich durchbrach sie die Stille. "Ranma, kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Mhm, klar, was gibt's?" Sein Blick war noch immer auf die Sterne gerichtet.

"Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch, wie Urd gesagt hat, dass ihre Programme hier unsere Daten nicht verarbeiten können?"

Er nickte. "Ja, aber ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht richtig kapiert, was sie damit gemeint haben."

Das verstand Akane nur zu gut. Sie fand, dass es für einen Tag genug Informationen gewesen sind. Doch als sie gestern Nacht allein in ihrem neuen Bett lag, ging es ihr noch einmal durch den Kopf. "So wie ich das verstanden habe, ist unser Leben hier und auch das von allen anderen Menschen so eine Art Computerprogramm. Und wir sind fremde Daten. Wenn wir also nicht verarbeitet werden können, dann kann es sein, dass dein Fluch hier gar nicht funktioniert."

Ranma horchte auf. "Meinst du wirklich? Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, stimmt, ich bin bis jetzt noch nicht mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung gekommen. Au Mann, das wär ja klasse. Ganz wegzaubern mag ja nicht gehen, da sie ihrer Sprüche nicht auf uns anwenden können, aber vielleicht bleibe ich wenigstens vor ihm in dieser Welt verschont.

Das werde ich dann am Morgen sehen. Ich geh jetzt aber erst mal wieder ins Bett und gönn' mir 'ne Mütze voll Schlaf."

Er stand auf und sprang vom Dach. "Gehst du auch?" Sein Gesicht richtete sich wieder nach oben.

Die junge Tendo war immer wieder von seiner Akrobatik beeindruckt, doch das würde sie ihm niemals sagen, würde er sie doch mit dem Wissen aufziehen wollen. "Nein, ich bleibe noch etwas hier sitzen."

Ranma zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. "Wie du willst. Aber verkühl dich nicht, Pummelchen." Er hatte langsam gefallen daran gefunden, sie so zu nennen. Ein weiterer Spitzname, der in seiner Ruhmeshalle der Beleidigungen gleich neben Machoweib seinen Platz fand. Und der genauso wirksam war. Noch bevor er im Haus verschwinden konnte, hatte Ranma auch schon einen Dachziegel per Luftpost in Empfang genommen.

* * *

Die Nacht wich dem Morgen und für Ranma wurde es Zeit zu testen, ob er wieder als Teilzeitmädchen herumlaufen würde müssen, oder ob er mal Glück haben sollte.

Er ging deshalb noch vor dem Frühstück ins Bad. Der Moment der Wahrheit.

Was Ranma allerdings nicht wusste war, dass Urd bemerkt hatte, wie er schon im Bad verschwunden war und ihm nun hinterher schlich. Sie hoffte auf einen Moment der ungestörten Zweisamkeit am Morgen, da es ja zwischen ihm und Akane nicht so sonderlich gut zu stehen schien.

Sie entkleidete sich und legte die Hand an die Tür...

_**Ende**_

* * *

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	5. Badezimmergeschichten

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'

LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

_**Kapitel 5: Badezimmergeschichten**_

Langsam und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen schob sie die Tür ein wenig auf. Sie wollte sich erst noch ein bisschen am Anblick Ranmas erfreuen, bevor sie sich in all ihrer femininen Glorie auf ihn stürzen würde.

Doch anstatt seinen durchtrainierten Körper in allen Einzelheiten betrachten zu können, sah sie nur einen kleinen Rotschopf, welche ihren Rücken zur verblüfften Göttin gewandt hatte, vor sich sitzen.

*Wer zum Teufel ist denn das?*

Der Rotschopf schien die noch stille Beobachterin nicht bemerkt zu haben und fluchte unaufhörlich vor sich hin. "Verdammt noch mal. So eine Schweinerei. Warum muss eigentlich immer ich so ein verflixtes Pech haben? Es ist zum aus der Haut fahren..."

Der ältesten Göttin des Hauses wurde das alles zu viel. Sie konnte Geheimnisse nicht ausstehen, vor allem, wenn sie nicht eingeweiht war. Ihr ohnehin kurzer Geduldsfaden wurde schon einer gefährlichen Schere aus Wut ausgesetzt.

Die Tür flog nun geräuschvoll auf. Die Kleine im Badezimmer drehte sich erschrocken zu dem Lärm um und als sie realisierte, dass Urd hier nackt mit ihr im Badezimmer stand und die mit warmen Wasser gefüllte Badewanne auch nicht allzu weit entfernt war, sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gebissen auf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihrem unerwarteten Gast.

Urd hingegen schien das in keiner Weise abzuschrecken. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und schaute dem fremden Mädchen fest in ihre blauen Augen.

"Wer bist du? Was hast du hier zu suchen? Und wo ist Ranma, mh? Antworte gefälligst oder du bekommst eine Urd Spezialbehandlung zu spüren!"

Sie hob einen Arm und ihre zur Faust geballte Hand umspielten ein paar kleine Blitze.

Der Nervositätsgrad des Mädchens nahm schlagartig zu. "K..kein P...Problem! Mach ich! Aber könntest du... dir vielleicht vorher etwas anziehen?"

Urd stand kurz vor einer heftigen Blitzentladung, was in dir präsenten Umgebung des Bades unter Umständen noch gefährlicher war als der Fakt an sich, von einem Miniblitz getroffen zu werden. "Lenk hier nicht vom Thema ab. Ich zähl jetzt bis drei und wenn du dann nicht anfängst zu reden, grill ich dich auf Stufe gut durch!"

Ihr Gegenüber schluckte sichtlich. Ihre Optionen abwägend, die ob der Tatsache, dass Urd den einzigen begehbaren Ausgang versperrte, nicht sonderlich gut waren, schien sie ein einsehen zu haben. "O...okay. Aber bleib ja wo du bist!"

Sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und ging mit langsamen Schritten zur Badewanne, immer ein Auge auf die Göttin gerichtet, dass sie auch ja genügend Abstand hatte, wenn das Nachfolgende geschehen würde...

* * *

Durch den Lärm, den Urd mit ihrem Geschrei verursacht hatte, wurde nun aber eine weitere Bewohnerin des Hauses geweckt.

*Warum zum Kuckuck kann sich diese Wahnsinnige nicht mal etwas geräuschloser verhalten? Ich meine, sie lebt ja schließlich nicht alleine in diesem Haushalt und wenn es nach mir ginge überhaupt nicht.*

Einen noch im Standby-Modus befindlichen Banpai hinter sich her ziehend mit einem der Müdigkeit verschuldeten eingefallenen Gesichtsausdrucks grummelte Skuld noch etwas vor sich hin. Sie wusste schon, wie sie es ihrer Schwester heimzahlen könnte, darin hatte sie immerhin selbst in der Menschenwelt schon einige Übung.

"Okay! Banpai, Betriebssystem auf on stellen und in den Spezialmodus übergehen, Untermenü: Bestrafung Urd."

Ein leises Piepsen war zu hören, das dumpfe Surren warmlaufender Systeme und schon fuhr er von allein mit neuem, jedoch wohlbekanntem Auftrag in Richtung Bad.

In eben diesem stand immer noch eine sehr wütend dreinblickende Göttin.

Das fremde Mädchen hatte sich nun soweit zur Badewanne herangetraut, dass sie nur noch Zentimeter vom warmen Wasser trennten.

"Was ist nun? Ich waaaarte!" Ihre Stimme schien noch bedrohlicher zu werden.

Dies fiel auch dem Rotschopf auf. " Ja okay. Also... ähm... du hast gefragt, wo Ranma hin ist. Tja, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ICH bin Ranma."

Die älteste Göttin sah ihn an, als hätte er ihr gesagt, in der Politik ginge es ehrlich zu. "Hältst du mich für doof, oder was? Ranma ist ein Junge und das bist du ja nun offensichtlich nicht!"

*Nein, für doof halte ich dich nicht, aber für brutal, sexbesessen und durchgeknallt...*

Er ließ wohlweißlich davon ab, dies laut zu sagen, konnte er sich doch ob des mittlerweile demonstrierten Temperaments Urds vorstellen, wie sie auf solch eine Beschuldigung reagieren würde.

Und er hatte keine rechte Lust, heute wie ein Spanferkel am Bratspieß zu enden. Dafür war es ganz einfach zu früh am Tag. Und er hoffte inständig, dass die Göttinnen trotz ihrer Kräfte keine Gedanken lesen konnten. Denn bei Urd wäre er sich nicht sicher, dass sie diese Macht nicht missbrauchen würde.

"Ich bin wirklich Ranma. Auf mir lastet ein Fluch, der mich bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in ein Mädchen verwandelt und bei Berührung mit warmen wieder zurück. Ich zeig es dir, pass auf!"

Sie hielt ihre Hand in das warme Wasser und unter den erstaunten Augen Urds vollzog sich eine Verwandlung.

Die Haarfarbe änderte sich von Rot zu Schwarz. Die Schultern wurden breiter und statt einem prallen Busen sah man einen vor Muskeln angespannten Bizeps und auch die Arme und Beine wurden muskulöser und länger.

Das knappe Handtuch verdeckte nur dürftig das männliche Merkmal.

"Das ist ja alles hochinteressant." Der junge Saotome war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt erleichtert oder eher besorgt sein sollte, denn dieses Funkeln in Urds Augen war doch ein wenig Unheil verheißend.

Sie begutachtete ihn von oben bis unten, was Ranma natürlich ein noch mulmigeres Gefühl bescherte. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, bildete sich auf Urds Gesicht ein breites Grinsen. "So, wollen wir doch mal testen, ob du wirklich ein richtiger Mann bist! Komm her und lass dich von mir verwöhnen."

"Bleib mir bloß vom Leib!" Er ging bereits in Ausweichstellung. Es war ja verständlich, dass sich ihm die Frauen bei seinem Aussehen in den Weg warfen, nur um ein Stück abzubekommen, aber konnten sie ihn nicht wenigstens vorher fragen, ob ihm denn das überhaupt recht war? Er mochte bezweifeln, dass auch nur ein Mann es sich gefallen lassen konnte und wollte, unter solcher Drangsal des weiblichen Geschlechts leben zu wollen.

Doch Urd, als emanzipierte Göttin in der Blüte ihrer weiblichen Sexualität, hörte auf nichts und niemanden. "Nein, du gehörst jetzt mir. Angriff!"

Mein einem lauten Kampfschrei stürzte sie sich auf den armen Ranma.

In genau diesem Moment wurde die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufgerissen und Banpai stand piepend und surrend in angriffsbereiter Pose da.

*Biep. Objekte gesichtet. Überprüfung der Parameter. Biep. Ziel lokalisiert.*

Eine kurze Korrektur seiner Position in Richtung der im Moment erstaunten Urd und zwei kleine Explosionsgeschosse flogen in ihre Richtung.

Dank seiner schnellen Reflexe konnte Ranma sich noch aus dem Bad retten bevor die Geschosse ihr Ziel erreichten. Doch nun stand er vor Skuld, deren Gesichtsfarbe bei seinem Anblick schlagartig in ein tiefes tomatenrot wechselte. Es wurde auch nicht lang gefackelt und ein bereits bekannter Hammer landete ein weiteres Mal auf Ranmas Schädel.

"Perversling! Lüstling! Was fällt dir ein, in so einem Aufzug vor mir aufzukreuzen?" Ihre schrille Stimme schien das Glockenläuten in seinem Schädel nur noch weiter zu verstärken.

Ranma hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf: "Entschuldige mal, aber was kann ich dafür, wenn mich deine Schwester im Bad überfällt und dann dieser kleine Roboter irgendwelche Granaten loslässt. Ich musste mich ja irgendwie in Sicherheit bringen."

Skuld hatte sich ob dieser Worte recht schnell von ihrem ersten Schock erholt und bemerkte, was sie da eben angestellt hatte. Leise stammelte sie vor sich hin. "Oh, bitte entschuldige! Das wollte ich nicht. Ich... ich war nur so erschrocken... dass ich im ersten Moment... gar nichts anderes tun konnte."

Ranma mochte das Mädchen. Sie hatte wenigstens die Courage, ihre Fehler einzusehen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin das gewohnt."

Er faltete sich wieder von der Wand und lugte vorsichtig in den Vorraum zum Badezimmer.

*Da sind meine Sachen! Wenn ich mich beeile, kann ich sie mir schnappen bevor mich diese Verrückte wieder zu sehen bekommt.*

Gedacht, getan.

Mit Amaguriken ähnlicher Geschwindigkeit bewegte er sich zum Wäschekorb und wieder hinaus aus dem Bad, huschte an Skuld mit den Worten "Bin gleich wieder da." vorbei und gelangte schließlich in sein Zimmer.

*Oh Mann. Ich sehe schon, dass das hier mit Sicherheit nicht ruhiger wird als zu Hause!*

So vergingen also die ersten Stunden dieses Morgens. Und spätestens nach dem explodierten Badezimmer waren alle munter.

* * *

Wäre der junge Saotome in jenem Moment nicht so nervös wegen möglicher Konsequenzen der morgendlichen Geschehnisse gewesen, hätte er das stete Pochen der Ader auf der Stirn der ihm gegenübersitzenden Akane durchaus interessant gefunden.

"Soso, Urd hat dich also überfallen, ja?"

Sie tippte rhythmisch mit dem Finger auf den Tisch.

Ranma hatte bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schon wieder so ein Hammer erwartendes Gefühl.

"Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Sie ist mir ins Bad hinterher geschlichen und hat mich dort als Mädchen vorgefunden. Ich musste mich zurückverwandeln, sonst hätte sie mich gegrillt. Und dann eskalierte die Situation ein wenig."

Das Fingertippen wurde stärker. "Die Situation eskalierte, ah ja…"

Der Kämpfer der Schule für Kampftechniken aller Art war sich sicher, dass die Situation von außen betrachtet sicher schon komischen Aspekt haben müsste, doch von seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit seiner Verlobten ausgehen, zählte er innerlich von zehn abwärts und wartete auf die Explosion.

Diese sollte auch nicht ausbleiben.

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort, du Perversling!", und Akanes Instrument der gerechten Strafe, auch bekannt als ihr aus unergründlichen Sphären gezogener Hammer, schnellte durch die Luft.

"Nein, warte bitte." Skuld stellte sich schützend vor Ranma. Akane stoppte augenblicklich.

"Es war meine Schuld, ich habe Banpai befohlen, Urd zu bestrafen, sodass das Bad explodierte. Ranma kann doch gar nichts dafür."

Akane blinzelte einmal, um die Situation zu begreifen. Nahm die jüngste Göttin ihren Verlobten jetzt in Schutz, weil sie ihn mochte oder weil sie befürchtete, Akane würde ihm permanenten Schaden zufügen? Die junge Tendo entschied sich erstmal dafür, an das Letztere zu glauben. Jedoch runzelte sich ihre Stirn merklich.

"Du brauchst Ranma nicht in Schutz zu nehmen, Skuld. Wenn er wollte könnte er sich sehr gut gegen mich verteidigen, glaub mir!"

War das etwa ein Lob aus ihrem Mund. Ranma glaubte sich verhört zu haben, sein Ego konnte aber nicht davon ab, diese Chance verstreichen zu lassen.

"Damit hast du ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Gegen so ein schwaches Machoweib zu gewinnen ist nun auch keine Kunst!"

Akane sprang über Skuld hinweg und der Hammer flog. "Na warte, du Blödmann!"

In diese nun angenehm gelassene Atmosphäre kam die fröhlich lächelnde Belldandy herein. "Es gibt Frühstück!"

* * *

Wer konnte dem widerstehen?

Für die nächste halbe Stunde saßen die Tempelbewohner um den Tisch und schlemmten Belldandys köstlich zubereitetes Festessen.

Das Thema mit dem Bad musste natürlich zur Sprache kommen und der erste, der damit anfing war... Keiichi.

"Sag mal Skuld, musste denn das heute früh unbedingt sein. Das Bad ist völlig ruiniert."

Die Angesprochene sah ihn kurz an, zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. "Keine Sorge, das reparier ich wieder. Und ja, es musste sein. Urd hatte es nicht anders verdient."

Das war der Zündstoff für ein neues Streitgespräch, das nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

"Ha, von wegen. Was hab ich unschuldige Seele denn gemacht, dass du gleich so ausrastest?"

Skuld runzelte die Stirn. Unschuldig und Urd in einem Satz war ein Widerspruch an sich.

"Ich könnte dir eine Liste geben, aber heute Morgen war es dein infernalisches Gekreische, welches mich viel zu früh aus meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf gerissen hat."

Urd fing nun an, laut zu werden. "Was kann ich dafür, wenn plötzlich vor mir ein wildfremdes Mädchen steht, wo man eigentlich Ranma vermutet hätte. Das ist alles nur die Schuld seines Fluches!"

Belldandy fürchtete, dass dies wieder in einer gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzung enden würde und beteiligte sich beschwichtigend. "Das hast du schon vorhin mir gegenüber erwähnt. Ranma, wie kommt es, dass du so einen Fluch besitzt?"

Jetzt war Ranma doch gezwungen, sich mit einigem Bedauern vom Essen abzuwenden und sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen.

"Ich war mit meinem Vater auf einer Trainingsreise in China. Da schleppte er mich zu den verwunschenen Jusenkyo-Quellen. Vor vielen Jahren sind dort Menschen oder auch Tiere in einige dieser Quellen gefallen und ertrunken. Dadurch wurden sie verflucht und jetzt verwandelt sich jeder, der in eine dieser Quellen fällt, in das Wesen, das dort ertrunken ist. Ich bin in die Nyanniichuan, in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mädchens, gefallen. Und jetzt verwandele ich mich bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in ein solches und bei warmen Wasser wieder zurück."

Bedächtiges Schweigen.

Skuld sah Ranma mit einigem Mitleid an. "Das muss ja schlimm sein. Sich immer wieder verwandeln zu müssen. Schrecklich."

Keiichi sah in seine Schüssel. Er konnte nicht behaupten, sich vorstellen zu können, was das wohl für den jungen Saotome bedeuten musste, doch einige ähnliche Erfahrungen hatte er schon gemacht. "Das erinnert mich daran, wie Mara mich einmal in einen Leguan verwandelt hat. Das war auch nicht gerade angenehm. Oder wie mir durch Urds Pillen plötzlich ein Busen gewachsen ist. Oder wie... Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich schweife ab."

Belldandy nickte bedächtig. Jedoch hatte sie einen lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck. "Das ist wirklich ein böses Schicksal, aber wer weiß, vielleicht entwickelt sich ja noch alles zum Guten. Man sollte nie die Hoffnung aufgeben. Also Kopf hoch!"

Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich wie einfach es ihr gelang, Menschen wieder hoffen zu lassen.

* * *

Glücklicherweise war es Sonntag.

Das hieß, keine Uni für Keiichi und Belldandy und mehr Zeit für ihre neuen Mitbewohner.

So kam es auch, dass sich alle im Wohnzimmer einfanden, denn es gab ein wichtiges Problem zu besprechen.

Akane und Ranma benötigten Bekleidung. Alles was sie noch hatten waren die Sachen, die sie am gestrigen Tag angezogen hatten, also Schuluniform und chinesische Kampfkleidung.

Der heimische Normalsterbliche des Tempels, Keiichi, sah fragend in die Runde.

"Tja, ihr braucht neue Klamotten, aber ich hab leider nicht so viel Geld in meiner Haushaltskasse um euch komplett neu einzukleiden. Was machen wir nun?"

Er blickte Hilfe suchend zu Belldandy.

Diese lächelte nur. "Das ganze ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Wir suchen ein Geschäft, in dem es billige Kleidung gibt und wandeln diese dann mit Hilfe unserer magischen Kräfte in eine andere Form um. Das ist zwar nicht ganz fair, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände bleibt uns wohl keine andere Wahl."

Sie zwinkerte gutmütig.

Die jüngste Tendo war jedoch ein wenig verblüfft. Warum kaufen, wo sie hier doch mit drei Göttinnen unter einem Dach lebten?

"Könnt ihr nicht einfach Sachen herzaubern?"

Skuld schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre neuen Gäste hatten noch einige Sachen über die Fähigkeiten und Anwendungsmöglichkeiten der Göttinnen zu lernen. "Nein, dafür sind sie zu komplex. Das ist durch einen Zauber schwer zu manifestieren."

"Aha. Na gut, dann lasst uns gehen."

* * *

Und so geschah es dann auch. Akane bewies ein außerordentliches Talent dafür, Läden mit Schnäppchenverkauf ausfindig zu machen. Darüber musste sogar Ranma staunen. *Es gibt doch tatsächlich etwas außer Leute verprügeln, was dieses Pummelchen noch gut kann.*

Wieder daheim breiteten sie ihre Schätze auf dem Fußboden aus.

Etwas schien sofort Ranmas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. "Oh, sieh mal, Akane! Hier ist doch genau das richtige Kleid für dich."

Er zog ein Kleid, das eher an ein Unterhemd erinnerte, aus dem Sachenhaufen heraus und hielt es Akane unter die Nase. Nur war dieses so groß, dass Akane vermutlich drei- oder viermal hineingepasst hätte.

Jetzt wusste Ranma wenigstens, dass der Stubentisch des Tempels noch eine Wenigkeit härter war als der der Tendos.

Belldandy, die gerade mit einigen frisch gefüllten Teetassen aus der Küche kam, schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf. "Hört doch bitte auf, euch zu streiten. Wir sollten mit der Transformation beginnen."

Sie stellte das Tablett mit den Tassen auf dem Stubentisch ab, kniete sich inspizierend vor die Sachen und bedeutete den anderen, ein wenig Abstand zu nehmen.

"Sagt mir bitte, was ihr für Sachen haben wollt, damit ich weiß, wie ich sie in meinem Geist formen muss."

Die jüngste Tendo überlegte kurz.

"Was brauch ich? Da die Witterung momentan doch recht warm ist, sollten Wintersachen erstmal keine Rolle spielen. Demnach wäre es Unterwäsche, Miniröcke, Blusen, Pullover, Hosen, Kleider. Die Unterwäsche in weiß, die Miniröcke in Falten oder auch glatt in warmen Farben. Die Blusen und T-Shirts auch in solchen Farben. Die Pullover schön flauschig und gemütlich. Hosen brauch ich eigentlich nur, wenn ich schwer arbeite. Kleider...mh... passend für den Sommer eben, Jacken dazu, weiße Farbe. Ich glaube das wäre es dann auch schon. Ach nein, ich brauch noch einen gelben Gi."

Ranma schüttelte den Kopf ob der Auflistung seiner Verlobten. "Meine Güte, hast du Ansprüche. Also ich möchte noch so eine Hose wie ich jetzt schon habe. In blau oder auch schwarz. Dann noch so ein chinesisches Hemd in blau. Dann das gleich noch mal bloß ohne Ärmel und in den Farben rot und weiß. Dann brauch ich noch Handgelenkstützer. Und Boxershorts. Das wär's."

Die mittlere Göttin nickte verstehend und schon formte sich ein Bild in ihrem Geist. "Gut, jetzt habe ich eine gewisse Vorstellung."

Sie schloss die Augen und sprach den Zauber. "Versammelt euch, ihr Elemente der Dinge und bildet die Formen, die ich mir vorstelle."

Daraufhin glühte die ausgebreitete Kleidung vor ihr auf und jedes einzelne Stück nahm eine neue Form an.

Zu Ranmas und Akanes Freude traf es genau ihren Geschmack.

"Wow, die Kleider sind wunderschön. Vielen Dank, Belldandy!"

Ranma nickte ihr seine neue Kleidung untersuchend seinen Dank entgegen.

In die allgemeine Freude stimmte Urd mit ein. Sie hatte vor Belldandys Zauber einige Kleidungsstücke abgezweigt und ihrerseits eine Spezialbehandlung dieser vorgenommen.

"So ihr beiden. Da ich mich euch gegenüber nicht unbedingt freundlich verhalten habe, möchte ich euch ein Versöhnungsgeschenk überreichen."

Sie gab jedem der beiden eine Schachtel. Neugierig, was sich wohl dort drinnen verbergen könnte, machten sie sie auf.

Urd grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, währenddessen sich Ranmas und Akanes Gesichtsfarbe in einem schön anzusehenden Spektrum an verschiedenen Rottönen verfärbte.

Die jüngste Tendo hapste nach Luft. Würde ihr Herz nicht gerade wie ein Dampfhammer pochen, da war sich Akane sicher, wäre es der ideale Moment für dieses gewesen, kurz auszusetzen. "Da...das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Ein Grinsen war ihre Antwort. "Natürlich ist es das. Und ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr das bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit anzieht."

Ranma und Akane sahen sich peinlich berührt an. Die Blicke trafen sich und schon wandten sie ihre Gesichter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Alle Anwesenden, welche nicht wussten, was sich in den beiden kleinen ominösen Schachteln befand, waren äußerst neugierig. "Was ist denn da drin?", klang es nach einigen Sekunden von Keiichi her.

Urd schien das Grinsen im Gesicht festgeklebt worden zu sein. "Tja, was ist wohl da drin? Zeigt es uns doch mal!"

Zum ersten Mal gelang es Ranma, einen erstickten und hektischen Laut von sich zu geben. "Nein, niemals!"

*Oh doch.* Urd konnte eine solche Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen und mit einem leichten Windzauber wurde den beiden ihre Schachteln mit dem ominösen Inhalt entrissen.

"Sieh doch selbst."

Was Keiichi, Belldandy und Skuld da sahen, verschlug ihnen sichtlich die Sprache.

In Akanes Schachtel waren knappe BHs mit feinem Spitzenmuster und ebenso knappe Slips zu finden. Reizwäsche der exquisiten Art in den Farben weiß, rot und schwarz.

Bei Ranma war es etwas ähnlich Provokantes. Männerslips, die wirklich nur das allernötigste verdecken und dieses gleichzeitig zur Geltung brachten.

Kein Wunder also, dass Ranma und Akane derartige Gesichtsfarben entwickelten.

Wie auf Kommando riefen die beiden gleichzeitig laut aus: "Nie und nimmer werde ich so etwas anziehen!"

Die älteste Göttin sah die beiden äußerst belustigt an.

*Das werden wir noch sehen!*

Ein verschlagenes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

*Das werden wir noch sehen…*

_**Ende

* * *

  
**_

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	6. Ein gemütlicher Abend

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'

LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

_**Kapitel 6: Ein gemütlicher Abend**_

Da saßen sie nun. Zwei einsame Gestalten auf einer einsamen Veranda.

Ihren Gemütszustand konnte man bestenfalls als zutiefst niedergeschlagen bezeichnen.

Sie waren hier gefangen, nicht auf dieser Veranda, nicht in diesem Haus, aber in dieser Welt.

Wie hart diese Wahrheit war, erkannten sie erst jetzt.

Wären sie jetzt in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung, würde Akane vielleicht Hausaufgaben machen, Fernsehen schauen oder im Dojo trainieren. Vielleicht würde Ranma auch wieder einmal Happosai verfolgen, da dieser schon wieder ‚fette Beute' gemacht hatte, oder er würde sich mit seinem Vater um ein paar kleine Snacks prügeln, oder er würde mit Akane einen Streit anfangen.

Doch nicht einmal das tat er jetzt. Nicht jetzt, nicht in dieser Situation, nicht auf dieser Veranda, auf der sie Seite an Seite einsam, verlassen und stillschweigend saßen.

Ihre Gedanken waren düster. Würden sie je wieder nach Hause kommen? Würden sie jemals ihre Familien wieder sehen und sie in die Arme schließen? Und würden sie diesen doch verrückt anmutenden Haushalt überleben?

Akane durchbrach die Stille. Ihre Stimme war leise, doch für Ranma gut verständlich und wie er fand, unendlich traurig.

"In Anbetracht der Umstände ist das hier doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Ranma schien verwirrt. "Was meinst du?"

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihm schwach lächelnd an. "Wenn ich daran denke, in was für Welten wir hätten geraten können, wenn sie uns nicht geleitet hätten. Und außerdem...", sie stockte kurz, wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Grasboden zu und fuhr mit einem leichten Rotschimmer um die Nase und Belldandys Worten in Gedanken fort, "...und außerdem haben wir ja uns. Wir sind hier nicht allein und können bei diesen Göttinnen wohnen!"

Was Akane nicht bemerkt hatte war, dass Ranma bereits beim ersten Teil des Satzes verstärktes Herzklopfen bekommen hatte und den Rest nicht mehr so recht aufnahm.

*Hat sie das eben wirklich gesagt? Das kann doch nicht sein. Das ist doch nicht normal.*

Er kam leicht ins Schwitzen. Sollte eine der magiebewanderten Damen einen Zauber vollführt haben? Wieso benahm sich Akane plötzlich so… so einfach nicht brutal? Und wieso gefiel ihm das?

Dies war jetzt wieder so eine berühmt berüchtigte Situation, in der Ranma und Akane sich etwas näher waren und ausnahmsweise keine durchgeknallten Väter, heiratswütige Verlobte oder alte Perverse dazwischenfunkten. Eine dieser Situationen, in denen Ranma nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte, sein Gehirn auf Ruhemodus stellte und dafür seinem Mundwerk die verbleibende Energie zuschoss.

"Bist du etwa traurig, dass du nicht zu Hause bist, Machoweib? Ist ja mal wieder typisch für dich. Kaum tauchen Probleme auf, bekommst du sofort Panik."

Während er da so gedankenlos vor sich hin redete, formierte sich neben ihm über dem Kopf einer gewissen jungen Dame eine kleine Zornwolke.

"Ich hoffe bloß Belldandy kommt nicht auf die Idee, dich in die Küche rein zu lassen, es sei denn sie kennt ein paar äußerst wirksame Heilsprüche."

Kleine hervortretende Äderchen bedeckten Akanes Stirn und kündeten von Unmut. Selbst für unwissende Zuschauer wäre klar gewesen, dass jetzt gleich ein Gewitter der Sonderklasse losbrechen würde.

Und zwar so eines, das nicht durch meteorologische Gegebenheiten hervorgerufen wurde.

Ein Geräusch von aufstampfenden Füßen... ein wütender Aufschrei... ein schnell durch die Luft geschwungener Hammer und ein in Gartenerde gerammter Ranma... Kopf voraus.

Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden war das Spektakel vorbei und Akanes Wölkchen verflüchtigte sich wieder.

"Ranma, du bist so ein Trottel, Idiot und Perverser. Du mieser Schuft!"

Mit ihren freundlichen Bezeichnungen fortfahrend bemerkte sie plötzlich einen überaus angenehmen Geruch.

Sofort war ihre Aufmerksamkeit etwas anderem gewidmet.

Eine Stimme ertönte engelsgleich.

"Essen ist fertig!"

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange und alle Bewohner des Tempels saßen versammelt am Tisch.

Skuld bewunderte Ranmas große Beulen am Kopf. "Akane, hast du ihn schon wieder verhauen?"

Diese zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und ließ sich trotz der Provokation der Frage nicht ihn ihrem Abendmahl stören. "Pah, dieser Idiot hat es nicht anders verdient."

Ranma gab dazu keinen Kommentar ab. Nicht, dass er keinen gewusst hätte oder dass er auf Akanes Gemütszustand Acht gegeben hätte, aber mit einem voll gestopften Mund ging so etwas einfach schlecht.

Die jüngste Göttin war mit dieser Antwort nicht befriedigt. In der Tat hielt sie es für weniger schön, dass die ihr doch eigentlich sympathische junge Frau solch ein aggressives Verhalten gegenüber ihrem Verlobten an den Tag legte.

"Akane, wenn du dich abreagieren willst kann ich dir doch einen Roboter konstruieren, der Ranmas Part übernimmt. So etwas kann doch auf Dauer nicht gesund sein."

Die Angesprochene überlegte kurz und wog das Angebot gegen die Genugtuung ab, die gelegentlichen Sticheleien mit einem blauen Auge oder einer Beule zu vergüten. Letztendlich war aber beides auf lange Sicht gesehen nicht wirklich einbringlich.

"Danke, aber mir würde schon ein Dojo reichen um etwas zu trainieren." Sie seufzte leise vor sich hin.

Skuld fuhr auf. "Ach ja, das Dojo! Ich hatte Ranma ja schon versprochen, mir in der Angelegenheit etwas einfallen zu lassen. Und ich bin heute Nachmittag damit fertig geworden. Ich zeig es euch nach dem Essen."

Akane sah etwas verwirrt aus, stimmte aber freudig zu.

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief relativ ruhig.

Akane ,ermahnte' Ranma nur einmal wegen seiner feinen Tischmanieren und er erwiderte einen seiner typischen Sprüche, worauf Akane ihn für ein paar Minuten schlafen legte.

Wie zuvor erwähnt, relativ ruhig also. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, wo Keiichi eine ihm nicht unwichtige Frage stellte. "Sagt mal, ihr beiden.", damit wandte er sich Ranma und Akane zu, „Was wollt ihr denn jetzt eigentlich machen? Ich meine, wollt ihr immer den ganzen Tag hier im Haus bleiben?"

Ranma, welcher bereits wieder unter den Wachenden wandelte, kratzte sich mit dem rückwärtigen Ende der Stäbchen, welche nach der kleinen erzwungen Pause ihres Meisters mittlerweile wieder gute Dienste versahen, am Kopf. "Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht wieder zur Schule gehen. Aber ob das hier viel bringt weiß ich nicht."

Belldandy schien einen anderen Einfall zu haben. "Weshalb kommt ihr nicht Morgen mit zur Universität? Keiichi und ich sind dort als Studenten eingeschrieben. Obwohl ihr noch ein wenig jung seid, könnt ihr euch da zumindest schon mal umsehen und vielleicht gefällt es euch ja."

Akane nickte bedächtig. "Das wäre eine Idee. Was meinst du Ranma?"

Ranma, zunächst überrascht darüber, dass seine Verlobte bereits wieder mit ihm sprach, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Mir soll es recht sein."

Ihm war es ehrlich egal, was er hier tun würde. Sobald er und Akane in ihre Welt zurückkehren würden, wären jedwede Zensuren und Prüfungen, welche sie hier in dieser Welt bekommen hätten, eh hinfällig geworden, was natürlich eine gewisse Leichtigkeit bedingte, mit der Ranma die Gedanken angehen konnte. Sofern sie in ihre Welt zurückkehren konnten…

In Urds Augen blitzte es gefährlich. "Au ja, da komm ich auch mit!"

Entgeisterte Blicke flogen ihr entgegen. Stille folgte.

"He, was habt ihr denn?"

Belldandy, noch am meisten den Anschein familiärer Einigkeit wahrend, zirpte ihr nur ein "Es ist nichts Urd." entgegen, bevor sie sich wieder an die Verlobten wandte. "Wenn euch die Universität nicht zusagt bin ich sicher, dass wir noch eine andere Beschäftigung für euch finden werden, die euch mehr gefällt. Ach ja, was mir gerade noch einfällt… Ranma, würdest du mir nach dem Essen bitte einmal deinem Fluch zeigen? Vielleicht kann ich eine Lösung finden."

Bei diesen Worten war Ranma Feuer und Flamme. "Natürlich! Ich würde alles tun, Hauptsache ich bekomme dieses verfluchte Problem los."

Urd grinste anzüglich. "Wirklich alles?"

Ranma und vor allem Akane sahen sie entgeistert an.

„Fast alles!", erwiderte ersterer.

"Oh wie schade..."

Jeder wusste, worauf sie spekuliert hatte...

* * *

Akane hatte einige Minuten benötigt, um Skuld in dem Tempel ausfindig zu machen. Da sie nach dem Essen noch beim Abräumen geholfen hatte, konnte sie ihr da nicht sogleich folgen. Doch in einem der Flure hatte sie sie dann gefunden.

"Ok, Skuld. Was wolltest du mir denn zeigen?"

Die jüngste Göttin sah sie an, dann an ihr vorbei um sicher zu gehen, dass diese wirklich nur allein war. "Nur du Akane? Wo ist denn Ranma?"

„Der zeigt Belldandy gerade seinen Fluch. Also, was hast du für eine Lösung für das Dojo-Problem?"

Skuld führte Akane in einen kleinen, leeren Raum, an dessen Tür ein seltsames Gerät stand. Es sah irgendwie aus wie eine bessere Espresso-Maschine.

Eine fußballgroße Kugel thronte auf vier kleine Säulen, die unten auf einer runden Platte aufgesteckt waren. Von dem Mittelteil, das Kugel und Säulen miteinander verband, gingen noch einmal vier Arme ab, die jeweils nach oben und unten verlängert waren. Um das Ganze komplett zu machen, war noch ein Controller zur Bedienung angeschlossen.

Den Gesichtsausdruck, den Akane beim Anblick dieses Gerätes entwickelte, konnte man nur als höchst verwundert beschreiben. Sie deutete auf das Maschinchen. "Hast du das gebaut? Was ist denn das?"

Erfreut über die eigentlich erwartete Frage klopfte Skuld sich stolz auf die Brust. "Ja, das habe ich konstruiert. Und es ist ein Raum-Verdoppler."

Akane konnte mit diesem Terminus verständlicherweise wenig anfangen. "Ein Raum-Verdoppler?", wiederholte sie neugierig, das Gerät von allen Seiten musternd und gelegentlich mit dem Finger anstubsend.

Skuld nickte abermals bestätigend. "Mhm, ich führe es dir vor!"

Sie nahm den Controller in die Hand und tippte darauf herum.

"Also... Modus: Dreidimensionale Ausdehnung... Multiplikator... Bereit zur Ausführung..."

"Was murmelst du denn da vor dich hin?"

Skuld schien Akane im Moment gar nicht zu bemerken. Völlig in die Programmierung vertieft rief sie plötzlich "Und los!"

Und im nächsten Augenblick, schneller als Akane überhaupt begreifen konnte, was da eben geschehen war, hatte der kleine Raum die Ausmaße eines Dojos angenommen.

Akane staunte Bauklötze. "Aber... wie hast... ich versteh das nicht... wie hast du das gemacht? Mit Zauberei?"

Skuld schaute sich zufrieden um. "Nein, ich bin noch nicht so mächtig. Mein Raum-Verdoppler hat das bewerkstelligt. Das funktioniert so: Der Raum in der Gegenwart war klein. In einer Stunde hätte er aber immer noch die gleichen Ausmaße gehabt, genauso wie in drei Stunden oder einem Tag. Meine Maschine hat jetzt dazu geführt, dass der "zukünftige Raum" dem "gegenwärtigen Raum" hinzugefügt wurde. Sozusagen eine Anleihe aus der Zukunft."

Die junge Tendo wusste nicht recht, wie sie auf diese Erklärung reagieren sollte. Dieses ganze Konzept mit den Göttinnen, Magie und verrückter Technik war ihr einfach zu neu – und das musste schon einiges heißen, wenn man bedenkt, dass in ihrer Welt ja auch einige seltsame Dinge Tag für Tag auf sie und ihren Verlobten hernieder prasselten.

"Ich versteh zwar kein Wort, aber ich bin doch sehr beeindruckt. Du hast ganz schön was drauf, Skuld."

Skuld strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Vielen Dank!"

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit im Bad.

"So, dann fang mal an. Also zuerst das kalte Wasser...", meinte Belldandy an einen männlichen Ranma gewandt.

Dieser nahm ein Glas mit kaltem Wasser und spritzte es sich ins Gesicht. Wie nicht anders erwartet trat sofort die Verwandlung ein. Das schwarze Haar wurde rot, der Brustkorb wölbte sich und der gesamte Körper wurde kleiner und zierlicher.

Belldandy sah dem ganzen mit großem Stauen zu. "Das ist ja wirklich interessant. Und jetzt bitte zurück."

Sofort hatte Ranma ein anderes Glas mit warmem Wasser in der Hand und die gleiche Prozedur geschah nun in umgekehrter Weise.

Der junge Saotome, nun wieder vollständig männlich und etwas durchweicht, richtete den Blick erwartungsvoll und hoffend auf die mittlere Göttin. "Hast du schon eine Idee wie man das beseitigen kann?"

Die Angesprochene hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien nachzudenken. "Zaubersprüche kann ich nicht auf dich anwenden. Es müsste also aus der Zentrale geregelt werden." Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Ranma wie immer freundlich lächelnd an. "Du kannst jetzt zu Akane und Skuld gehen und dir das neue Dojo anschauen. Ich kümmere mich um dein Problem."

"Hab vielen Dank!"

Mit diesen Worten stiefelte er aus dem Bad und machte sich auf die Suche nach den beiden jungen Damen.

Keiichi, der die ganze Zeit über mit im Bad war und die Verwandlung mit angesehen hatte, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf seine Freundin. "Und, was meinst du?"

"Es muss etwas mit seinen Daten zu tun haben.", meinte sie wieder in Gedanken vertieft.

Die Stirn des Studenten runzelte sich. "Aber die könnt ihr doch nicht verarbeiten."

Belldandy nickte. "Nein, das können wir nicht, aber vielleicht... Keiichi, ich muss mal kurz telefonieren." Sie verließ das Bad, darauf fixiert, das nächste Telefon zu finden und ihrem neuen Mitbewohner zu helfen.

Keiichi folgte ihr langsam und konnte nur Lächeln. *Sie wird einen Weg finden, ihm zu helfen. Da bin ich mir sicher.*

* * *

Ranma hatte inzwischen seine Suche beim neu entstandenen Dojo beendet.

Auch er schaute nicht schlecht, als er den großen Raum, den man auch als Halle bezeichnen konnte, sah.

Als aber Skuld ihm versuchte zu erklären, wie sie das geschafft hatte, schien er noch weniger zu begreifen als Akane.

"Wie dem auch sei, wir haben jetzt jedenfalls einen guten Ort zum trainieren. Da wird einem wenigstens nicht langweilig."

Akane sah sich in der leeren Halle um. "Ja, aber gibt es hier auch Ziegelsteine und Übungspuppen?"

Die Frage war an Skuld gerichtet, welche darüber eher verwundert war. "Wieso denn das? Trainiert ihr nicht zusammen?"

Die Verlobten schauten Skuld überrascht an. "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich kämpfe doch nicht mit diesem schwachen Pummelchen."

Er schien an diesem neuen Kosenamen in dem Zuge Gefallen zu finden, wie die Adressaten desselbigen ihn verabscheute und demnach die erwartete Reaktion zeigte.

"Schwaches Pummelchen? Du Idiot hast doch nur Angst gegen mich anzutreten."

Ranma zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. "Jaja, rede du nur weiter, Machoweib. Ich kenne die Wahrheit."

"Du bist ein Blödmann, Ranma!"

Skuld setzte sich in einem sicheren Abstand von den beiden Streithähnen auf den Boden und beobachtete sie gespannt. *Ich wette gleich verhaut Akane Ranma wieder.*

Wette gewonnen.

* * *

Ein kurzes Leerzeichen war zu hören. Dann kam ein klackendes Geräusch und eine weibliche Stimme folgte.

"Hier ist der technische Hilfsgöttinnen-Dienst, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Belldandy war erleichtert, um diese Uhrzeit noch jemanden in der Zentrale anzutreffen. Obwohl es einen Noteinsatz rund um die Uhr gab, wollte sie dieses Problem doch lieber von einer ihrer fachkundigen Kollegen bearbeiten lassen. "Hier ist Belldandy, Göttin erster Klasse mit derzeitigem Einsatzgebiet Erde. Ich hätte da eine Anfrage auf Bearbeitung einiger Daten."

"Moment bitte, ihre Anfrage wird weitergeleitet.", zirpte ihr die Frauenstimme professionell entgegen. Nun konnte Belldandy nur hoffen, dass auch in den Eingeweiden des Großrechners Yggdrasill noch einige Leute da waren.

Eine kurze Pause folgte und eine andere Stimme meldete sich. Es war ebenfalls eine Frau.

"Hier ist die Zentralbearbeitungsstelle. Um was geht es bei Ihrer Anfrage?"

Belldandy schilderte ihr Problem, oder vielmehr Ranmas. "Vor einem Erdentag sind in unsere Welt fremde Dateien in Form von zwei menschlichen Individuen eingedrungen. Ich möchte eine Überprüfung durchführen lassen."

„Ah ja, ich erinnere mich. Yggdrasill fiel kurzzeitig aus."

Belldandy nickte bestätigend, besann sich aber kurz danach darauf, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerin das von ihrer fernen Position aus gar nicht wahrnehmen konnte. "Genau. Es sind die Daten des männlichen Individuums, die ich meine. Gab es da eine Veränderung? Konkret in den letzten 20 Erdenminuten?"

"Lassen sie mich sehen. Ja... Das ist ja merkwürdig. Da scheint eine zusätzliche Datei angehängt worden zu sein, die vorher wohl ein verstecktes Anhängsel gewesen ist. Sie hat offenbar eine Auswirkung auf die Parameter des Geschlechts."

Die mittlere Göttin fühlte förmlich, dass sie sich auf der richtigen Spur befanden. "Das ist es, was ich suche. Können Sie diese Datei sperren, sodass die Hauptdaten des männlichen Individuums bei Aktivierung des Programms zur Geschlechtswandlung nicht darauf zugreifen können?"

"Warten sie bitte. Sie scheint geschützt zu sein... Ich versuche, den Schutz zu umgehen..."

Die Stimme wurde leiser und man hörte nur noch das Biepen und melodische Surren von Computern.

"Geschafft. Die Datei wurde gesperrt, ist aber noch vorhanden. Jedoch sollte eine Ausführung des Programms erst einmal verhindert sein. Sollten sie dennoch weitere Probleme damit haben, rufen sie noch einmal an."

Belldandy atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte in den Hörer. "Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe."

"Das macht nichts, es ist schließlich meine Aufgabe mich darum zu kümmern. Auf Wiederhören."

"Wiederhören!"

Freudestrahlend legte sie den Telefonhörer zurück.

*Ranma wird begeistert sein!*

_**Ende

* * *

  
**_

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	7. Der erste Tag an der Uni

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'

LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

_**Kapitel 7: Der erste Tag an der Uni**_

Belldandy wandte sich nach dem leisen Klacken des Telefonhörers, welcher wieder zurück in die Fassung glitt, vom Telefon ab und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem neuen Gast, obwohl sie bereits ahnte, wo sie ihn finden konnte.

Doch zuvor hielt sie noch kurz in der Küche und füllte summend ein Glas mit kaltem Wasser. Dabei legte sie ein für sie eher untypisches, verschmitztes Lächeln auf.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand ging sie in Richtung des neuen "Dojos". Sie war gespannt, wie Ranma und vor allem wie Akane reagieren würde.

Als sie den kürzlich entstandenen Trainingsraum betrat bot sich ihr ein interessantes Bild.

Ihre kleine Schwester Skuld lehnte, die Beine angewinkelt, an einer Wand, ihre Augen auf das Geschehen vor sich gerichtet.

Dieses spielte sich wie folgt ab: Akane versuchte mit Tritten und Schlägen ihren Verlobten zu erwischen, doch da dieser aufgrund seiner höheren Kampferfahrung sehr viel agiler war als sie, konnte er jedem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen.

Man spürte regelrecht die Anspannung im Raum und fühlte die wachsende Wut Akanes, welche in fast sichtbaren Wellen von ihr auszugingen schien.

Scheinbar jedoch erkannte sie, dass sie mit dieser Verfolgung außer Luft nichts vor die Füße und Fäuste bekommen würde und hielt kurz inne. Diese Pause hatte ihr Opfer nicht wahrgenommen, hüpfte er doch noch Liedchen pfeifend einige Meter vor ihr, sicher ihrem nächsten durch einen sicheren Kampfschrei angekündigten Schrei ausweichen zu können.

Da jedoch zückte Akane urplötzlich einen Hammer, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schien.

*Höchst sonderbar!* dachte sich Belldandy, als sie die neuerlichen Jagdaufnahme – nunmehr mit schlagbereiter Waffe – verfolgte. *Ob sie wohl auch über magische Kräfte verfügt?*

Doch auch mit dem Hammer erzielte Akane keinen Treffer. Ranma war einfach zu schnell und hatte sichtlich Spaß daran, sie mit dieser Tatsache zu ärgern.

Belldandy beobachtete die Szene eine Weile von der Tür aus, entschied sich aber nicht einzugreifen.

Wenn sie sich jetzt einmischen würde, wäre Ranma vermutlich kurz abgelenkt und wer weiß, was Akane mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn sie ihn erst in die Finger bekäme.

Also tat es Belldandy ihrer Schwester gleich und setzt sich mit auf den Boden, dieses Schauspiel weiter seinen natürlich Gang lassend.

Skuld schaute kurz zu ihr und wies mit dem ausgestreckten Finger leicht in die Richtung der Verlobten. "Wenn das ihr Normalverhalten ist, wovon man in Anbetracht der kurzen Zeit ihrer Anwesenheit hier ausgehen kann, dann sehe ich keine Probleme wegen eventuell aufkommender Langeweile. Ich frage mich, wie sie mit so einem Verhalten miteinander verlobt sein können."

Wie würde dann erst ihre Ehe aussehen?

Ein gutmütiges Lächeln umspielte Belldandys Lippen als sie nickte. "Es stimmt schon, was du sagst. Das ist eine recht ungewöhnliche Beziehung. Aber Liebe findet sich aller Orten und in vielen Formen. Sie muss einem nicht immer ins Gesicht springen."

"Du willst mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass sich diese zwei Raufbolde dort lieben?"

Sie verwies wieder mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Dimensionsreisenden, welche immer noch lebhaft dem Katz-und-Maus Spiel frönten.

Der Ausdruck in Belldandys Augen verriet eine Weisheit weit jenseits der Jahre ihrer kleinen Schwester. "Gefühle sind sehr kompliziert, Skuld. Selbst wenn man sich ihrer sicher ist, braucht es einiges an Überwindung sie dem geliebten Menschen zu sagen, denn man hat immer die Angst vor Ablehnung. Und im Falle von Ranma und Akane ist es weitaus komplizierter."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte die Angesprochene stirnrunzelnd.

"Sie sind beide Kämpfer und sehr stolz, vielleicht zu stolz sich selbst oder dem anderen ihre wahren Gefühle füreinander zu gestehen. Und dabei beweisen sie einen ausgeprägten Starrsinn."

Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich, was dieses göttliche Mädchen in kürzester Zeit über einen Menschen herausfinden konnte.

Skuld sah von ihrer Schwester wieder auf Akane und Ranma.

*Zu stolz um Gefühle zu zeigen... Also ich sehe 'ne Menge negativer Gefühle.*

Wie als hätte sie den analytischen Blick ihrer Schwester nicht gesehen fuhr Belldandy fort. "Und außerdem hat Akane gesagt, ihre Väter hätten diese Verlobung arrangiert. Kein Wunder also, dass sich die beiden nicht näher gekommen sind. Wie soll man auch Gefühle zeigen können, wenn bei jedem kleinsten Zeichen dieser eine Hochzeit bevorstehen kann?"

Eine zeitlang herrschte Schweigen, nur Akanes frustrierte Ausrufe und Ranmas neckendes Lachen war zu hören. Dann jedoch nickte Skuld leicht. Offenbar verstand sie die Situation ein wenig. "Komplizierter geht es nicht. Aber nun, da sie eine Weile hier sind, sollte es doch möglich sein, dass die beiden sich zumindest besser verstehen. Ich meine, wenn die Väter nicht hier sind und mit Hochzeit drohen..."

Ein Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf. „Allerdings müssen wir dafür Urd von ihnen fernhalten."

Belldandy lachte. Ja, ihre große Schwester konnte in Sachen Liebesdingen schon ein wenig über die Strenge schlagen. Doch Skuld hatte auch das ausgesprochen, was Belldandy selbst schon vermutete.

*Ein neues Kennen lernen für die beiden.*

Mittlerweile war Akane so außer Atem, dass sie ihre Verfolgung für ein paar Minuten unterbrechen musste.

Diese nutzte Ranma um sich Belldandy zuzuwenden, die ihm hoffentlich gute Neuigkeiten überbringen konnte. Schon als er sie hat hereinkommen sehen, brannte ihm die Frage auf der Zunge, doch konnte er sich dem nicht widmen, solange Akane ihm nach dem Leben trachtete.

Sicher, es war für ihn ein Leichtes, ihr auszuweichen, nur ab und an hatte seine Verlobte die für ihn immer noch uneinschätzbare Angewohnheit, in einem plötzlichen Kraftakt ungeahntes Potential zu entfalten und ihn dann, sofern in Reichweite, in ein Krankenbett zu prügeln.

Denn was ihr an Schnelligkeit und Technik fehlte, machte sie durch brutale Stärke wieder wett.

"Und, wie siehts aus? Bin ich den Fluch los? Na sag schon!"

Er hüpfte wie ein aufgeputschter Laubfrosch um die am Boden sitzenden Göttinnen herum, so aufgeregt war er. Fast wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten beim Geschenke auspacken erwartete und fürchtete er die Antwort zugleich, konnte es sich doch auch um etwas handeln, was ihm nicht gefallen würde.

Belldandy musste darüber lächeln. "Nun beruhig dich doch bitte. Hier, probier es aus."

Und unter den erstaunten Augen von Skuld überreichte Belldandy Ranma ein einfaches Glas mit kaltem Wasser. Selbst Akane, die jetzt die günstige Gelegenheit hatte, Ranma seinen wohlverdienten Schmerz zuzuführen, schaute angespannt, ob er denn nun wirklich erlöst war.

Mit zitternden Händen hob er das Glas hoch, hielt es sich über den Kopf und kippte es in einer schnellen Bewegung aus.

Sekunden der Stille folgten. Dann, als würde die Zeit wieder laufen, gab Akane einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich. "Ranma, du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen. Du bist nicht verwandelt!"

Langsam, immer noch ungläubig, tat er was sie sagte, sich selbst davon überzeugend, dass sie nicht träumte. Und tatsächlich! Er war immer noch ein Junge. Etwas durchnässt, aber trotz allem immer noch ein Junge! Nie war er begossen so glücklich gewesen.

Ranmas Augen begannen zu strahlen. Er stellte das Glas behutsam auf den Boden nur um im nächsten Moment wie ein Irrer durch die Gegend zu springen und dabei immer zu rufen: "Ich bin geheilt! Ich bin geheilt!"

Er überschüttete Belldandy mit Danksagungen worauf sie sich nur erhob und gutgelaunt verkündete, dass sie nun etwas Tee ansetzen würde.

* * *

Montagmorgen, 7.30 Uhr, Chiba-Ken Tempel, Tarikihongan 3-4-106 Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi.

Eine engelsgleiche Stimme ertönte durch das Haus und ein köstlicher Duft wie aus der Küche eines Fünf-Sterne-Restaurants lag in der Luft.

"Frühstück ist fertig! Alle aufstehen!"

In Akanes Zimmer murmelte nur etwas verschlafen unter der Decke hervor: "Nur noch fünf Minuten...Bitte, dafür weck ich sogar Ranma...freiwillig..."

Als hätte Belldandy das gehört erschien ihr Kopf nach exakt fünf Minuten in der Tür.

"Akane, es gibt Frühstück. Komm, steh auf!"

Ein ziemlich zerzauster Haarschopf erhob sich aus dem zerwühlten Kissen und halbgeschlossene, schlaftrunkene Augen sahen sie an.

"Ist ja schon gut, Belldandy. Ich bin gleich unten."

Der Kopf verschwand lächelnd aus der Tür und man hörte sie, wie sie andere Mitglieder des Hauses aus ihren Betten holte.

Akane stand nach dieser Aufforderung auf und während sie in ihren neuen Sachen suchte, was sie heute anziehen würde, dachte sie über eben nach.

*Als Belldandy mich zum Frühstück rief hatte ich das Gefühl als wäre ich zu Hause. Sie ist wie Kasumi. Genauso lieb und freundlich. Vielleicht wird die Zeit hier doch nicht so unangenehm wie ich zuerst dachte. Mit so einem guten Geist im Haus wie sie es ist wird es vielleicht wirklich ein wenig wie zu Hause.*

Schon bald hatte sie auch etwas Passendes zum Anziehen gefunden.

Es war sommerlich warm draußen und der Tag versprach sehr schön zu werden. Akane entschied sich für ein hellblaues Kleid. Es reichte ihr bis zu den Knien und verlief mit Schnüren um den Hals, sodass ihre Schultern frei waren. Feine Stickereien verzierten die Säume.

Immer noch etwas müde tapste sie aus ihrem neunen Zimmer und fand fast auf Anhieb die Stube, wo bereits dampfende Schüsseln mit Reis auf ihren hungrigen Magen warteten. Doch irgendetwas fehlte in diesem Bild... irgendjemand fehlte... jemand mit äußerst schlechten Tischmanieren, der seit dem gestrigen Abend ein Problem weniger hatte.

Belldandy sah zu ihr auf, während sie eine weitere Schüssel mit Reis füllte. "Ranma scheint noch zu schlafen. Ich habe ihn schon dreimal gerufen, aber er will wohl nicht aufstehen."

Akane zog ein mürrisches Gesicht. So wie es aussah würde der allmorgendliche Ranma-Weckprozess wohl auch hier in ihren Aufgabenbereich fallen.

"Aufstehen will er schon, aber dazu muss man ihn vorher erst einmal munter bekommen, was jedes Mal in einem Kampf mit ihm und seiner Verschlafenheit endet."

Sie seufzte leise während Belldandy nur verständnisvoll lächelte.

"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Wenn Keiichi für Prüfungen lernt oder an einem Projekt für den Motorclub arbeitet, dann nimmt er oft keine Rücksicht auf sich und arbeitet bis spät in die Nacht. Wenn ich dann versuche, ihn am nächsten Morgen zu wecken, ist das oft etwas schwieriger als sonst."

Akane musste jetzt auch lächeln. *Wenigstens habe nicht nur ich Probleme meinen angedichteten Freund zu wecken.*

"Ok. Ich versuch' mein Glück!"

Mit diesem Entschluss ging sie in die Richtung von Ranmas neuem Zimmer, das nicht allzu weit von ihrem entfernt war. Sie streckte die Hand zur Tür aus, bereit, diese aufzuschieben, doch hielt sie kurz inne.

Gleich würde sie wieder Ranma in seinem einfachen Unterhemd und den Boxershorts sehen, was seinen muskelbepackten Körper nicht unbedingt versteckte. Vor ihren Augen erschien das schlafende Gesicht Ranmas, das sie energisch aus ihrem Kopf verbannte.

*Er ist ein egoistischer, unsensibler Trottel. Ich bin absolut nicht an ihm interessiert!*

So schob sie denn die Tür mit einer schnellen und lauten Bewegung auf, ihren Gedanken damit Nachruck verleihend.

Doch auf sie wartete eine Überraschung... und zwar in Form einer gewissen Göttin... die neben Ranmas Futon kniete und sich gerade über ihn beugen wollte als Akane in das Zimmer ihres Verlobten hineinplatzte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten erstarrte Akane augenblicklich angesichts dem sich ihr bietenden Szenario.

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, die ihr Gegenüber mit Blicken zu erdolchen suchten. Ihre Stimme durchfuhr ein leichtes Zittern, was von innerem Zorn zeugte. "Was machst du in diesem Zimmer? Noch viel besser, was hattest du eben vor?"

Urd wurde etwas verlegen und suchte ein wenig nervös nach der richtigen Antwort. "Ups, ich äh... na ja... hehe... Ich wollte Ranma einen kleinen guten Morgen Kuss geben. Das ist hier so Sitte und wird von der Hausgemeinschaft streng bestraft, wenn es nicht befolgt wird."

Es war eine glatte Lüge. Urd wusste das nur zu gut und Akanes Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie nicht einmal für einen Sekundenbruchteil versucht war, dass auch nur als wahre Aussage in betracht zu ziehen.

"Ich glaube dir kein Wort!"

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Akane wieder ihre schlechte Angewohnheit, mit ihrer Stimme lauter zu werden sobald sie wütend war.

Urd kichere vergnügt. "Oho, wir sind doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?"

Sie wollte Akane eigentlich nur damit aufziehen, doch diese reagierte in ihrer einmaligen Art: Sie ballte ihre Fäuste, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, verzog ihr Gesicht in grenzenloser Wut, stampfte laut auf und brüllte wie ein wild gewordener Löwe. "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig wegen so einem Trottel! Meinetwegen kann er mit wem auch immer bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!"

Sie dreht sich auf der Stelle um 180° und zog geräuschlos wie eine Herde Elefanten von dannen.

Urd sah ihr verdutzt und doch amüsiert hinterher. *Interessant... äußerst interessant!*

Und wieder, wie könnte es auch anders sein, bildete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

*Das verspricht noch sehr lustig zu werden!*

Doch jetzt wollte sie sich wieder Ranma zuwenden. Zu ihrem Verwundern war der Futon leer.

Ranma war durch Akanes Geschrei erwacht und hatte sofort bemerkt, wer da vor ihm stand: Urd höchstpersönlich. In seinem Inneren begannen Alarmglocken zu Schellen und er erkannte augenblicklich die Gefahr, in der er hier schwebte. Daher zog er sich so schnell es ging – man mochte auch an Amagurikengeschwindigkeit glauben, hätte man ihm zusehen können - an, wobei er sich die erstbesten Sachen schnappte, die er zu fassen bekam; ein weißes chinesisches Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Dann sprang er an die Decke als hätte er eine Katze gesichtet und in dem Moment, in dem Urd sich ihm wieder zuwenden wollte und ihre Augen von der Tür nahm, kletterte er zu dieser und floh in das Wohnzimmer zu dem gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

Ranma seufzte. *Wozu brauche ich ein Dojo? Sich diese Frau vom Leibe zu halten ist härter und anspruchsvoller als jedes Training.*

* * *

Als Ranma die Stube betrat saß Akane bereits am Tisch.

Sie hörte ihn eintreten, schenkte ihm jedoch nur einen missbilligenden Blick der soviel aussagte, dass sie Unschuldsbeteuerungen seinerseits keinen Glauben schenken würde, während Belldandy, Keiichi und Skuld ihn mit einem fröhlichen "Guten Morgen" begrüßten.

Dem jungen Saotome entging der Blick seiner Verlobten nicht, woraufhin er die Stirn runzelte und ihr nonverbal zu verstehen gab, dass sie mal wieder alles falsch verstanden hatte. Akane hmpfte daraufhin, wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und Ranma wusste, sie würde ihm dennoch nicht glauben. Es war als würden sie ein Spiel nach ungeschriebenen, aber dennoch wohlbekannten Regeln spielen. Sie machte ihm Vorwürfe ob seiner Untreue, er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst und versuchte daher auch nicht, sich zu entschuldigen. Warum sie ihm nicht glauben wollte lag außerhalb von Ranmas Begriffsvermögen.

Nach einiger Zeit gesellte sich Urd zu ihnen, mit einem amüsierten Seitenblick auf die sich anschweigenden Verlobten, wohl wissend, dass sie der Grund für diese erneute lautlose Auseinandersetzung war.

Aber das würde sie wieder richten, wenn der passende Moment da war.

Die jüngste Tendo war als erstes mit dem Frühstück fertig und konnte die Fragen nicht länger für sich behalten.

"Belldandy, Keiichi, was machen wir heute? Geht ihr zur Uni? Erzählt bitte davon."

Belldandy sah kurz zu Keiichi hinüber, dieser verstand, setzte seine Schüssel kurz ab und begann zu erzählen. "Die Universität, auf die wir gehen, ist das Nekomi Institut für Technologie (NIT). Es gibt zahlreiche Studentenvereine. Belldandy und ich sind im NIT Auto-Club (NIT MCC), aber da muss man schon eine gewisse Leidenschaft für alle motorisierbaren Vehikel aufweisen um dort dabei sein zu können."

*Nicht zu vergessen, verdammt gute Nerven haben!*

Er dachte dabei an zwei gewisse Clubführer, die ein unschlagbares Talent dafür besaßen, den Club, seine Mitglieder und vor allem Keiichi in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Ranma hatte, welch Wunder, sein Frühstück bereits nach der vierten Schüssel beendet und konnte somit dank eines leeren Mundes an dem Gespräch teilnehmen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas für mich ist. Ich bin Kampfsportler und interessiere mich nicht für technischen Krimskram."

Als Skuld dies vernahm, blickte sie ihn fast schon schockiert an.

Das konnte Skuld nun absolut nicht verstehen. Wie konnte man nicht von Maschinen fasziniert sein? Von ihren komplexen Funktionen, ihrem Design, ihrer variablen Konstruktion, ihrem leisen oder lauten harmonischen Summen....

Sie blickte nur verständnislos zu Ranma und Akane herüber.

*Aber wenn ich es mir genau überlege, interessiere ich mich nicht die Bohne für Sport und für die beiden scheint es sehr wichtig zu sein. Na gut, ich interessiere mich für Biking, aber das ist nur wegen...*

Und hier unterbrach sie ihre Gedanken. Das Bild eines Jungen auf seinem Bike erschien in ihren Gedanken und darüber wurde sie leicht rot.

Sie schaute sich schnell in der Runde um. Zu ihrem Glück bemerkte niemand ihren momentanen Zustand, da das Gespräch noch in vollem Gang war.

Akane nickte. "Ich bin ausnahmsweise Ranmas Meinung. Aber ich denke, wir können es uns mal ansehen."

Belldandy schlug begeistert die Hände zusammen.

"Das ist wunderbar.", flötete sie. "Dann sollten wir bald losgehen damit wir euch noch etwas herumführen können."

* * *

Wenig später hatten sich alle bereit gemacht. Selbst Skuld wollte nicht daheim bleiben, wenn die neuen Gäste ihren ersten Besuch in der Universität vor sich hatten. Schließlich kannte Skuld die Uni auch recht gut und würde vielleicht ab und zu etwas zum Besten geben.

Und auch Urd, wie sie ja bereits angekündigt hatte, stand abmarschbereit neben ihren Schwestern.

Die Sonne schien warm und angenehm als sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg machte, vorbei an blühenden Gärten und durch die Siedlungen Nekomis.

Normalerweise wären Keiichi und Belldandy mit dem Motorrad gefahren, doch dies ging mit sechs Person schlecht, selbst mit dem Beiwagen.

* * *

Ranma sah sich nervös um, als würde er etwas ganz bestimmtes erwarten.

Da er diesmal nicht auf einem Zaun oder einer Mauer balancierte sondern ganz brav neben seiner Verlobten lief, entging ihr das natürlich nicht.

"Was schaust du dich denn immer um?"

Ranma schien ihre Frage gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war wurde Akane daraufhin etwas ungehalten. In einem geringfügig kraftvollerem und leicht gereizten Ton setzte sie zu einem erneuten Versuch an, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Verlobten auf sich zu ziehen. "Ranma! Ich rede mit dir!"

Jetzt bemerkte er sie. "Was ist?"

"Ich habe dich gefragt warum du dich so suchend umsiehst. Hör mir doch einmal zu."

*Warum sollte ich, wenn du immer gleich so reagierst. Das ist viel lustiger.*, dachte er amüsiert, wollte dies aber ob eines sicher daraufhin aufziehenden Streites nicht kundtun. "Sag mal, ist dir denn nichts aufgefallen?" Akane schien nicht ganz zu verstehen, was er meinte. Das konnte er an ihrem ratlosen Gesicht ganz deutlich erkennen.

"Na ich meine, dass ich bis jetzt noch nicht einmal mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung gekommen bin. In unserer Welt wäre mittlerweile ein kurzer Regenschauer vorbeigezogen, ein Auto hätte mich mit Hilfe einer Pfütze erwischt oder Frau Watanabe hätte mich mit ihrer morgendlichen Wasserprozedur besprengt. Jetzt suche ich hier für mögliches, plötzliches Eintreten von Wassergefahren."

Akane verstand nun, was er meinte. Stimmt, seltsam war es schon, als ob der Fluch nicht nur eine Verwandlung ermöglichte, sondern auch so eine Art Wassermagnet war. Aber das sollte jetzt erst mal nicht sein und vor allem nicht ihr Problem sein.

* * *

Sie waren ja so gut wie auf alles vorbereitet, aber nicht auf DAS. Kaum betraten Belldandy und Urd das Gelände, drehten sich so gut wie alle Köpfe, die zu einem männlichen Körper gehörten, nach den beiden um. Laute Zurufe und Begrüßungen folgten, sehr zur Missgunst von Keiichi. Doch er wusste, dass er seiner Belldandy vertrauen konnte. Das bewies ihm vor allem sie selbst, indem sie, als die Zurufe begannen, seinen Arm nahm und sich gemütlich einhakte. Selbst nach der langen Zeit, in der die beiden jetzt schon zusammen waren, wurde Keiichi wegen dieser recht normalen Geste rot.

Doch etwas war anders an diesem Morgen als an den vorangegangen. Die Zurufe erstarben nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie wurden lauter und diesmal nicht nur an Urd und Belldandy gerichtet – Skuld wurde ob ihrer kindlichen Erscheinung noch nicht als Objekt der Begierde wahrgenommen, worüber die beiden älteren Schwester sehr erleichtert waren - sondern auch an das unbekannte Mädchen, welches die beliebten jungen Damen begleitete.

Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da waren die ersten Mutigen an sie herangetreten und bombardierten sie mit Fragen. Entgegen dem, was Ranma ihr immer bekundete, sprich das sie hässlich sei und aufgrund ihres nicht vorhanden weiblichen Charmes wohl niemals einen Mann für sich interessieren könne, hatte sich nun schon eine Menge junger Herren um Akane gesammelt.

Dies blieb auch von einer bestimmten Person nicht ganz unbemerkt blieb. Doch das neben Akane ein junger Mann stand, der angesichts der Horde Freier verärgert dreinblickte, wurde vollkommen ignoriert.

Akane versuchte sich so gut es ging zu wehren, versuchte sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen und zu Belldandy zu gelangen, aber irgendwie wollte es nicht gelingen. Oder aber die Jungs wollten sie nicht ohne ein paar Informationen gehen lassen.

"Eh... bitte, meine Herren... lassen sie mich durch... Mein Name? Ich heiße Akane Tendo. Jetzt lassen sie mich bitte durch!"

Langsam wurde sie ungehalten. Sie schob die sie Bedrängenden sanft - für ihre Verhältnisse sanft - aber bestimmt zur Seite und gelangte somit zu ihrer Gruppe, wo sie allerdings feststellen musste, dass Ranma von einigen gutaussehenden Damen umringt wurde.

*Werden Neuankömmlinge hier immer so begrüßt? An ihm ist ja nun wirklich nichts Begehrenswertes.* Akane runzelte ungehalten die Stirn.

Wie es eben immer Akanes Art war, wenn sie potentielle Rivalinnen in der Nähe ihres Verlobten ausmachte, bekam sie schlechte Laune. Sie baute sich vor der Menge auf, stemmte die Fäuste in die Seite, setzte einen zornerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck auf – was ihr angesichts der Situation und des sich ihr bietenden Bildes nicht schwer fiel - und rief: "Ranma! Was soll das hier werden?"

Das aufgeregte Schnattern der Ranma umringenden Mädchen erstarb urplötzlich und eine gespenstische Stille trat ein.

Alle Augen waren auf sie und den Angeschrieenen gerichtet, der sich bis jetzt tapfer gegen die Annäherungsversuche seiner weiblichen Anhängsel gewehrt hatte. Dieser fand als erstes das Wort wieder, da er solchen Situationen durch langjähriges Training mit zwei Festverlobten, zwei selbsternannten Verlobten und sporadisch auftretenden anderen weiblichen Nachstellern gegenüber abgehärtet war.

Er schob sich vorsichtig aus der Menge. "Das ist ja alles sehr nett, meine Damen, aber ich bin bereits verlobt.", worauf er mit einer Handbewegung zu Akane wies.

*Lasst mich deshalb besser in Ruhe. Schon wegen eurer eigenen Sicherheit.*

Die letzten Worte hatte er recht laut ausgesprochen und ein gekonnt versteckter Seitenblick verriet Ranma zu seiner Genugtuung, dass dies auch von Akanes Verehrern aufgenommen wurde.

Unsere Göttinnen, der Student und die Dimensionsreisenden sammelten sich nach diesem kurzen Zwischenfall wieder und setzten unter den Augen des halben Campus ihren Weg fort.

Langsam setzten auch wieder die normalen Geräusche der Uni ein.

* * *

Vor einem kleinen Häuschen angekommen, welches äußerlich ebenso gut eine Gartenlaube hätte sein können, machte die Gruppe ihren nächsten Halt auf der Campustour. Keiichi dreht sich zu Ranma und Akane um und wies mit dem Daumen auf das zierliche Häuschen.

"Und hier kommen wir zu unserem Clubhaus des NIT MCC. Ich muss euch aber vorwarnen. Hier hängen zwei etwas... sagen wir mal etwas exzentrische Typen rum. Sie haben die Angewohnheit manchmal...eh...ein wenig zu übertreiben. Vor allem wenn neue potenzielle Opf...Mitglieder für den Club auftauchen."

Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, warf etwas sehr großes einen Schatten auf die Gruppe.

Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da wurde Akane schon stürmisch von hinten umarmt.

Dieser Lebensmüde war niemand anderes als Tamiya, einer der Chefs des MCC und ein älterer Kommilitone von Keiichi und Belldandy. Er war sehr groß und hatte eine stämmige Figur, womit er mehr einem Preisboxer oder Türsteher gleichkam als einem Mechaniker.

Dicke Tränen kullerten aus seinen Augen. "Oh Keiichi, ich wusste du würdest uns wieder neue Mitglieder bringen. Das ist einfach wunderbar, ich..."

Seinen Satz konnte er leider nicht mehr beenden, da ihm ein Ellenbogen in der Magengegend ein wenig die Luft wegnahm. Augenblicklich ließ er Akane wieder los und stützte sich tief einatmend auf seine Knie, wobei ein leises Keuchen vernehmbar war.

Akane wollte nicht so fest zustoßen, doch als sie dieser kräftige Mann von hinten umarmte und ihr damit fast die Luft abschnitt, hatte sie mit einem Reflex darauf reagiert.

"Oh, es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht."

Sie sah beschämt auf den Mechaniker. Dieser richtete sich eben wieder auf und brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande, was bei ihm aber eher wie ein breites Grinsen aussah.

"Ist schon gut, kleine Lady. Ich war wohl etwas zu stürmisch. Mein Name ist Tamiya und ich bin der Chef dieses einzigartigen Motorclubs."

Jetzt verstanden Akane und Ranma, wovor Keiichi sie warnen wollte.

Hinter ihm stand noch ein weiterer Mann. Auch er war sehr groß. Er trug trotz des warmen Wetters eine Lederjacke, hatte Zündkerzen als Ohrringe, balancierte auf seiner Nase eine Sonnenbrille und seine Haare sahen aus, als wäre er gerade durch einen Windkanal gegangen.

Er stellte sich breitbeinig vor die Gruppe, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lachte laut auf und rief: "Und ich bin Otaki. Ebenfalls Chef des Motorclubs."

In seine Euphorie stimmte sein Kumpel Tamiya mit ein. Sie hakten sich in den Arm des anderen ein und vollführten eine Art Tanz, wobei sie die ganze Zeit ein wohl selbstgedichtetes Lied über ihren Club sangen.

Ranma schüttelte staunend den Kopf. "Schräge Vögel."

"Ja, aber bis auf diese Macke sind sie ganz in Ordnung.", meinte Keiichi gutmütig.

Ranma und Akane sahen sich kurz an. Offenbar dachten sie das gleiche.

*Und ich dachte, der Direktor wäre ein gutes Beispiel für ausgeflippte Personen in unserer Welt. Im Vergleich zu den beiden schneidet er aber noch gut ab. Hoffentlich sind hier nicht alle so.*

Nein, hier sollten nicht alle so wie Tamiya und Otaki sein.

Doch es gab genug Wesen in dieser Welt, die für Aufregung sorgen konnten.

_**Ende

* * *

  
**_

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	8. Jobsuche und Partylaune

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'  
LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

_**Kapitel 8: Jobsuche und Partylaune**_

Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten sich nach endlosen Freudentänzen und falsch gesungenen, schlecht gedichteten Liedern von den beiden Chefs des MCC absetzen können, ohne dass diese gleich einen Campusweiten Notstand ausriefen.

Doch die Ruhe sollte nicht allzu lange währen, denn als die Gruppe ihren Weg wieder auf ihrer Sightseeing Tour fortsetzte, ließen alsbald laute Begrüßungen von männlichen Studenten, gerichtet an die drei begehrten Damen der Gruppe, nicht lange auf sich warten. Und das missfiel nicht nur Keiichi und Ranma. Letzterer versuchte immer noch krampfhaft, die Fragen nach einem Gang ins Teehaus, die offensichtlich an Akane gerichtet waren, zu überhören und sich seine Verärgerung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Das Spektakel war auch in den Augen einer gewissen Ex-Uni-Königin, namentlich bekannt als Sayoko Mishima, äußerst lästig. Sie wurde vor geraumer Zeit von Belldandy als beliebteste Studentin abgelöst. Ihre Zuneigung für sie stieg nicht gerade an als dann noch Urd kam und sie fast auf den dritten Platz beförderte. Akane als neue Favoritin der jungen Männer, Verlobter oder nicht, brachte sie fast zur Weißglut.

Doch verstand sie es diese Gefühlswallung hinter ihrer undurchdringlichen Fassade aus Eis gut zu verbergen.

Zielsicher ging sie auf die sich nähernde Gemeinschaft zu.

"Hallo, Keiichi. Willst du mich nicht deiner neuen Begleitung vorstellen?", säuselte sie ihm entgegen. Die Freundlichkeit, mit der sie sprach, erinnerte an eine Zuckertorte mit Zuckersirup Überzug und war genauso schwer zu ertragen wie zu verdauen.

Vielleicht war es ja nur Akanes Einbildung, aber ihr schien es, als würde diese fremde junge Frau sie mit einen durchdringenden, stechenden Blick ansehen, währenddessen sie Ranma eher interessiert betrachtete. Mit einem Interesse, das die jüngste Tendo für ihren Geschmack viel zu oft bei anderen weiblichen Wesen beobachtete, wenn es um ihren Verlobten ging.

Keiichi fuhr ein Schauer der bösen Vorahnung den Rücken hinab. Wenn Sayoko so liebenswürdig war, hatte sie meistens etwas vor, was dann für gewöhnlich für Keiichi und die Göttinnen Probleme bedeutete.

"H...hallo, Sayoko.", stammelte er sichtlich nervös, verwies aber dennoch mit einer kleinen Geste auf die Neuankömmlinge. „Also dies sind Akane Tendo und Ranma Saotome. Sie sind Bekannte von mir und erst vor zwei Tagen hier angekommen. Heute wollten sie sich unsere Universität ansehen."

Sayoko beäugte die beiden skeptisch und gab sich trotz ihrer gekünstelt liebenswürdigen Stimme nicht den Anschein, dabei sonderlich diskret zu sein. "Interessant. Und, habt ihr schon entschieden, für welches Fach ihr euch einschreibt?"

Die Frage war an beide gerichtet, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihre Blicke an Ranma auf und ab glitten wie an einem Aktmodel oder vielleicht auch einer lebensgroßen Statue aus Schokolade.

Nicht, dass Sayoko irgendwelches ernsthaftes Interesse an ihm gehabt hätte, doch das war ihre altbewährte Taktik. Wenn sie Rivalinnen um die Vorherrschaft als Queen ausmachte, dann warf sie sich dem nächst engeren männlichen Bekannten dieser Person an den Hals und versuchte die Rivalin dadurch auszustechen.

Das hatte sie auch schon bei Keiichi versucht, als Belldandy auftauchte, doch da hatte sie wenig Erfolg.

Diese Tatsache blieb von Akane nicht unbemerkt. "Wir wollten uns die Universität nur mal anschauen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich hier einschreiben werde.", meinte sie forciert höflich. Sie hatte selten bei der ersten Begegnung eine Abneigung gegen jemanden, den sie ja eigentlich noch nicht kannte. Doch diese Sayoko hatte etwas an sich, dass einen vorsichtig werden ließ. Eine Art berechnende Kälte, die sie an Nabiki erinnerte. Jedoch hatte ihre zweitälteste Schwester einige gute Momente, auch wenn sie selten waren – bei Sayoko war sich da die jüngste Tendo nicht so sicher.

Ranma versuchte in Erwartung einer neuen Verehrerin seine Zugehörigkeit zu Akane Geltung zu machen und stimmte ihr bereitwillig zu. "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass das etwas für mich ist. Ich denke ich werde mich anderweitig nach einem Job umsehen."

Als die abgesetzte Königin registriert hatte, dass von diesem jungen Mädchen keine weitere Gefahr für sie ausging, hielt sie es offenbar für überflüssig, sich weiter mit dieser Sache zu beschäftigen. Fast schon als würde sie man mit Gewalt dazu zwingen, versuchte sie sich nach einer kurzen Runde Smalltalk wieder loszureißen. Auf Höflichkeit wurde da wenig geachtet.

Doch dies war Akane und Ranma in jenem Augenblick herzlich egal. Letzterer war erleichtert, nicht mehr als Dessert auf ihrer Speisekarte zu stehen – ihre Blicke verglich er dabei innerlich mit denen Shampoos und allein das reichte, ihm eine Gänsehaut zu verschaffen. Auch die jüngste Tendo entspannte sich mit jedem Schritt, der Sayoko von ihrer Gruppe wegführte, zusehends.

"Ihr habt Glück, dass ihr nicht hier bleiben wollt. Sobald sie ein potenzielles Ziel ausgemacht hat, gibt sie keine Ruhe, bis sie hat, was sie will. Für uns Göttinnen ist das nicht so tragisch, aber bei Normalsterblichen könnte das zu Problemen führen."

Hörte man da etwa Besorgnis aus Urds Stimme?

Akane zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Mag sein. Aber ich bin wirklich nicht allzu versessen darauf, an dieser Uni zu bleiben. Vielleicht gibt es ein paar Sportstudios oder Dojos, in denen wir anfragen können. Ich denke, das entspricht eher unseren Talenten."

Der Moment war geradezu prädestiniert dafür, dass Ranma einen Fehler beging: Er machte seinen Mund auf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Probleme haben werde, irgendwo eine Arbeit zu bekommen, aber denkst du echt irgendjemand nimmt einen Trampel wie dich?"

WHAMM

Bloß gut, dass unsere Freunde in einem etwas abgelegeneren Waldstück des Campus angelangt waren, ansonsten hätten Augenzeugen die Polizei wegen Anwendung schwerer körperlicher Gewalt benachrichtigt.

* * *

Nach dem Besuch an der Uni gingen Ranma und Akane, begleitet von Belldandy und Skuld, noch in die Stadt, um potenzielle Arbeitgeber ausfindig zu machen.

Doch das gestaltete sich schwieriger als sie dachten, denn weder wussten unsere Göttinnen von Sportstudios und Dojos, noch kannten die Verlobten die Lokalitäten.

Belldandy stoppte nahe einer Seitenstraße und bedeutete ihren Begleitern, ihr in diese zu folgen. "Das ist gar nicht so einfach, ohne Informationen gezielt nach etwas zu suchen. Daher werden wir uns erst einmal diese beschaffen."

Sie schloss ihre Augen, hob die Hände an, als wolle sie einen Ball umfassen und murmelte leise vor sich hin. "Schlafende Arbeit, wir suchen dich. Sag uns, wo wir dich finden können, um dich zu erwecken."

Ein schwaches Leuchten ging von dem Zentrum zwischen ihren Händen aus, unbemerkt von den die Seitenstraße passierenden Menschen, doch wohl beachtet von zwei versteckten Augen.

*Soso, sie wendet also ihre magischen Kräfte an, um diesen beiden Menschen zu helfen. Interessant... Die Sache sollte ich im Auge behalten.*

Kaum hatte sich das Leuchten gelegt, kam ein plötzlicher, starker Wind auf, welcher vom anderen Ende der Nebenstraße auf die kleine Gruppe zusauste... und ein Blatt Papier platzierte sich direkt in Ranmas Gesicht. "Was zum...? Gehört das zum Zauber?"

Sofort hatte Akane den Zettel von Ranmas Gesicht gepflückt und betrachtete ihn nun mit staunenden Augen und einem nicht unerheblichen Maß an Neugier.

"Deine Magie ist wirklich erstaunlich, Belldandy. Hier ist eine Anzeige von einem großen Kampfsportcenter. Die suchen dort noch Aushilfskräfte für das Training und es wird gut bezahlt."

Jetzt lugte auch Ranma über ihre Schulter und las.

"Das klingt doch nicht schlecht. Wir sollten dort mal vorbeischauen."

* * *

Gesagt, getan.

Mit Hilfe der Anzeige hatten sie es schnell gefunden. Selbst Ryoga hätte es mit der Skizze auf dem Papierchen gefunden… wenn ihn jemand geführt hätte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Annonce erst am Vortag aufgegeben wurde und sich noch niemand beworben hatte.

Sie gingen zur Rezeption, wo ihnen die Dame hinter der Theke etwas stirnrunzelnd entgegensah, als die jungen Leute ihre Bitte vortrugen. Doch blieb sie höflich, wenn man auch merkte, dass es eine gewisse kühle Freundlichkeit war.

„Ich werde den Leiter der Karateschule in Kenntnis setzen. Sie müssen erst eine Probe ihres Könnens zeigen, wenn möglich eine größere Auswahl an Techniken. Er wird dann daraufhin entscheiden, ob sie genug Wissen besitzen um unterrichten zu können. Bitte kommen sie mit und ziehen sich Kampfkleidung an."

Ranma und Akane folgten ihr zu den Umkleidekabinen, während die zwei Göttinnen den nahe gelegenen und ausreichend ausgeschilderten Dojo ansteuerten. Wenig später trafen Ranma und Akane ein, geführt von der jungen Empfangsdame. Da um diese Zeit kein Unterricht stattfand konnte sie sich für einige Minuten von der Rezeption entfernen.

"Oh, ihr beiden seht aber gut aus in euren Gis.", meinte Belldandy begeistert, als sie Ranma und Akane gewahr.

Das war gar nicht mal so falsch. Sie trugen zwar nicht ihre gewohnte Kampfkleidung, aber der Ersatz konnte sich auch sehen lassen.

Ranma hatte einen roten Gi, dessen Ärmel abgetrennt waren. Wäre Urd jetzt da gewesen, hätte sie mit Sicherheit in einem verführerischen Ton und mit einem Blick, in dem ein Liebesspruch hätte liegen können, lautstark verkündet, dass dieser Anzug nicht nur Ranmas Figur, sondern auch seinen muskelbepackten Bizeps und die ebenso anschaulichen Arme besonders zur Geltung bringen würde.

Aber zum Glück war sich nicht da und Akanes Geduld wurde nicht auf die Probe gestellt. Doch auch sie musste – im Stillen und Heimlichen ihrer Gedanken – zugeben, dass er damit verdammt gut aussah.

Die jüngste Tendo hatte einen schwarzen, kurzärmlichen Gi an. Ihre schlanke und wohl gerundete Figur wurde dadurch vorteilhaft betont.

Das war für Ranmas Augen ein verlockender Anziehungspunkt, was aber von seiner Verlobten ob der Situation und der sich damit unwillkürlich einstellenden Aufregung nicht bemerkt wurde.

Dann war es soweit. Die Tür ging auf und der Meister des Dojos – ein kleiner, muskulöser Mann mit kurz geschorenen Haaren – trat ein. Trotz seiner Körpergröße strahlte er ob seines Lächelns und seiner klugen Augen eine gewisse Respekt einflößende Aura der Selbstsicherheit aus. Kurz zuvor hatte ihn die Rezeptionsdame darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass bereits zwei Bewerber da wären. Er war darüber verwundert, hatte er die Anzeige doch erst den Tag zuvor aufgegeben. Nichtsdestotrotz freute er sich über die Darbietung, zumal es zwei sehr junge Kampfsportler waren.

Belldandy und Skuld hatten bereits am Rand des Übungsfeldes an einem für Gäste vorgesehenen Platz Stellung bezogen. Der Meister des Dojos ging an die Stirnseite des Trainingsareals, die ihm als Leiter der Schule zustand, wobei sich Ranma und Akane der Etikette gemäß ihm gegenüber in Achtstellung präsentierten. Erst als er in den Kniesitz überging, taten es ihm die beiden gleich und verbeugten sich begrüßend, was der Meister mit einem ‚Ossu!' beantwortete. Dann richteten sich die Anwärter wieder in Kniesitz auf.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen in dem Raum, da sich Neuling und Lehrer gegenseitig musterten.

„Willkommen hier in meinem Dojo.", klang die Stimme des Meisters. Es war ein angenehmer Ton, da es nicht sonderlich streng, aber dennoch Aufmerksamkeit fordernd klang. „Ich bin Katsuo Hironishi, der Leiter dieser Shotokan Karateschule. Eure Namen sind Akane Tendo und Ranma Saotome, nicht wahr?"

Auf die Frage hin nickten die beiden.

„Nun denn. Was ich suche sind zwei erfahrene Kampfsportler, die mir helfen im Unterricht die Schüler in der richtigen Handhabung zu unterweisen. Vor allem ist hier natürlich das Hauptaugenmerk auf die Sauberkeit der Ausführung gerichtet. Vorraussetzung hierfür ist, dass ihr selbst in den Techniken fehlerfrei bewandert seid. Daher fordere ich zunächst einmal eine Darbietung in Form einer Kata. Welche ihr anwendet ist euch überlassen, da ich nicht weiß, welchem Stil ihr angehört."

Er blickte kurz in die Gesichter der beiden und lächelte dann ein wenig verschmitzt.  
"Ich würde sagen, Ladies First. Bitte Fräulein Tendo, machen sie doch den Anfang."

„Gern, Meister.", erwiderte diese, nachdem sie mit Ranma zeitgleich aufgestanden und ihren Platz in der Mitte des Dojos eingenommen hatte. Ranma setzte sich derweilen an die Belldandy und Skuld gegenübergelegene Seite des Trainingsareals.

Akane atmete einmal tief durch, ging in die Anfangsstellung über, spannte die Muskeln an. Zunächst war sie in eine kurze Panik verfallen, da sie den Anfang machen musste und nicht gleich so recht wusste, welches Kata sie nehmen solle. Doch da Meister Hironishi weder Zeit- noch Stilbegrenzung ausgesprochen hatte, entschied sich Akane für eines ihrer etwas anspruchsvolleren Trainingskatas.

Da die Schule des Kampfsport für Schlägereien aller Art ihrem Namen gerecht keiner direkten Linie außer der der Aufnahme aller Techniken folgte, hat man sich schon früh von traditionellen Katas losgemacht und auf der Grundlage des gesammelten Wissens eigene entwickelt. Akanes Lieblingskata war eine Abfolge kraftvoller und schneller Schlag-, Tritt- und Wurfkombinationen, die allesamt einen sehr soliden, wenn auch etwas langsamen Eindruck machten.

Das ganze geschah in völliger Stille. Hironishi verzog keine Miene, doch seine Augen verrieten eine echte Begeisterung für die Fähigkeiten der jungen Dame. *Jede Bewegung ist fließend und fehlerfrei. Sie auf jeden Fall keine Anfängerin. Das einzige was ihr vielleicht noch fehlt ist ein wenig Flexibilität und Schnelligkeit.*

Akanes Kata ging dem Ende entgegen.

Mit einer letzten Bewegung in die Anfangs- und Endstellung machte sie Schluss und verbeugte sich vor dem Meister und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Hironishi lächelte wohlwollend. „Sehr interessant, junge Dame. Obwohl es ein eher ungewöhnliches Kata war, kann ich doch die Ausführung der Technik als erfahren einstufen. Zum Abschluss nun nur noch eine kampfpraktische Darstellung mit imaginären Gegner und dem stationären Ziel." Er wies hierbei mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf die hinter Akane hängenden Sandsäcke hin. „Es sollte nicht mehr als fünf Minuten gehen."

Die jüngste Tendo nickte zustimmend, ging wieder in die Anfangsstellung ein, spannte den Körper und löste sich daraus mit einem Vorwärtsschritt und Abwehrschlag. Der Kampf mit dem imaginären Gegner war eröffnet.

Ihre bewährten Schlagkombinationen verfehlten auch hier ihren Kraftcharakter nicht. Die Luft war erfüllt von Akanes Kampfschreien und ihrem Atmen. Der Boden klatschte, als Akane eine Rolle vollführte.

Schlag, Drehung, Rückhandschlag, Seitsprung, Knieblock, rückwärtiges abrollen, Fußfeger, Aufrichten, Stampftritt…  
Hironishi war begeistert von dieser Darbietung einer doch so jungen Kämpferin. Verglichen mit sonstigen Schülern, selbst den fortgeschrittenen seiner Schule, hatte diese hier auch schon sehr viel praktische Erfahrung hinter sich und es schien, als ob ihr kurzer, starker Schlag- und Trittstil darauf ausgerichtet war, in kürzester Zeit an mehr als einem Gegner Schaden anzurichten.

Kick, Vorwärtsflip, Landung, Halbkreiskick, Links-Rechts-Kombination…

Nun ging Akane zum Training an Gegenständen über – sprich dem in naher Zukunft malträtierten Sandsack. Mit jedem Schlag schwang er weiter nach hinten und mit jeder Bewegung in ihre Richtung wurde er mit einem erbarmungslosen Fußtritt zurück geschickt.  
Das war ihr Element. Gib ihr was zum draufschlagen und eine geräumige Umgebung und sie war völlig in ihrem Training verloren. Es war eine gute Methode den Kopf frei von störenden Gedanken zu bekommen. So auch jetzt. Hätte Hironishi keine Zeitbegrenzung gegeben, hätte sie vermutlich die nächste Stunde so weitergemacht. Nach fast genau fünf Minuten Demonstration nickte der Meister einmal kurz ab und gab Akane ein Zeichen, dass sie ihre Vorführung zu beenden hatte.  
" Es ist gut, junges Fräulein. Sie haben mich überzeugt. Lassen sie nun ihren Freund beweisen, was er kann."  
Sie stoppte abrupt, als hätte sie jemand aus einer Art Trance geweckt, hielt den schwingenden, durch heftige Schläge verbeulten Sandsack an, ging wieder in die Mitte des Trainingsareals, verbeugte sich abschließend vor dem Meister und setzte sich dann schwer atmend an die zuvor von Ranma okkupierte Stelle.

Wenn Hironishi von Akanes Können begeistert war, dann war er bei Ranmas Vorführung schlichtweg entzückt.  
Wie auch Akane fing er nach der Verbeugung mit einem seiner Trainingskatas an.  
*Schnelle, fließende Bewegungen. Er führt die Übungen aus als wären sie eine einzige, völlig ohne Fehler. Sehr talentiert. Aber man merkt eine Ähnlichkeit der Technik zu der des Mädchens.*, sinnierte Hironishi, während er der fast schon artistischen Übung Ranmas zusah.

Seitwärtstritt, wegrollen, Roundhouse, Rückwärtsflip, Abwehr, zurückweichen, Konter, Sprung in die Luft, Sichelkick, Salto, Axtkick  
*Während sie auf dem Boden kämpft ist er oft in der Luft... für Gegner schwer zu erreichen. Seine Bewegungen sind perfekt und wie er unheimlich schnell. Selbst ungewöhnliche Übergänge, die von der Balance her schwierig sind meistert er ohne Probleme. In der Ausführung ist er Tendo überlegen, soviel steht fest.*  
"Ist gut, Junge. Du kannst auch aufhören.", winkte der Meister der Schule ab.  
Ranma stoppte mitten in der Vorführung eines weiteren Sprungkicks, landete sicher auf dem Boden und schaute ihn nur fragend an. "Aber ich habe doch noch nicht den zweiten Teil absolviert."

Hironishi lächelte. "Das ist nicht nötig, ich habe genug gesehen. Ihr beide habt mich überzeugt und seid hiermit als Trainer für meinen Fortgeschrittenenkurs aufgenommen. Die Vertraglichkeiten klären wir dann gleich." Mit seinen Händen bedeutete er jeweils Ranma und Akane wieder in der Mitte Platz zu nehmen.

„Wie alt seid ihr?", erklang Hironishis Stimme, als ihm seine beiden neuen Ausbilder gegenübersaßen.

„Wir sind beide 18 Jahre alt.", ließ Akane verlautbaren.

Der Meister der Shotokan Schule war mehr als nur ein bisschen verwundert. Normalerweise benötigte man länger als dass, um dieses Maß an Erfahrung im Kampfsport zu erhalten. "So jung und schon so perfekte Kämpfer. Wer hat euch den Kampfsport gelehrt?"

Ranma machte innerlich ein eher missmutiges Gesicht. Ob man das Training nennen konnte, was ihm sein Vater unterzogen hatte, konnte er nicht genau sagen. Aber zumindest hat er von ihm den Kampfsport erlernt. "Unsere Väter haben es uns von klein auf beigebracht. Sie sind selbst Leiter eigener Kampfschulen."  
Hironishi nickte verstehend. "Euer Stil ist in manchen Dingen ähnlich. Wie heißt er denn?"  
"Unsere Väter haben bei dem gleichen Meister trainiert, dann aber den Stil weiterentwickelt. Unsere Schule nennt sich Kampfsportschule für Schlägereien aller Art."

Ihr Gegenüber zog verwundert die rechte Augenbraue hoch. "Das ist ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name. Jedoch würde ich diesen Meister zu gerne einmal kennen lernen. Muss ein interessanter Mann sein."

Man konnte Ranma und Akane förmlich ansehen, dass sie dasselbe dachten.

*Das würden Sie bereuen!*

* * *

Es war geschafft.  
Ranma und Akane hatten einen Job und konnten somit zur Haushaltskasse des Chiba-Ken-Tempels beitragen. Der Vertrag für die beiden wurde zunächst für sechs Monate aufgesetzt, da sie Meister Hironishi erklären mussten, dass ihr Aufenthalt wohl eher befristet war. Er hatte zwar fragend eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, doch davon abgesehen, noch weiter in ihre Angelegenheiten einzudringen.

Die Nachricht des Erfolges wurde im Heim der Göttinnen freudig aufgenommen.  
"Au ja, das ist klasse. Schmeißen wir doch ne Party! Zur Willkommenheißung von unseren beiden hier", Urd wies dabei auf Ranma und Akane, "in unserem Hause und als Gratulation zum Erhalt einer Arbeit am ersten Tag."

Es schien als würden nicht unbedingt alle diese Begeisterung teilen. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, eigentlich überhaupt keiner.  
Urd gab natürlich nicht so schnell klein bei und führte nun härtere Geschütze auf.  
"Belldandy, was meinst du?"  
Skuld schluckte nervös. Wenn Belldandy jetzt zustimmte, dann waren sie Urds wildem Partywahnsinn ausgeliefert, denn was Belldandy sagte, war Gesetz.  
Das hatten selbst unsere Neuankömmlinge schnell festgestellt.  
Doch die angesprochene Göttin schien erst einmal zu überlegen.  
"Mmh... eine Party, aber dann müsste ich erst einkaufen gehen..."

Urd setzte nach, mit hell leuchtenden Sternchen in den Augen. Der Köder war ausgeworfen und die Beute hing am Haken. Nun nur noch einmal kräftig ziehen und der Fisch war an Land.  
"Ich helfe dir!"  
Wenn etwas nach ihrem Willen lief, war sie Feuer und Flamme und tat alles, damit es auch so blieb.  
Zum Leidwesen der restlichen Beistehenden freundete sich Belldandy schnell mit diesem Gedanken an.

"Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Wir haben euch ja wirklich nicht richtig begrüßt und eine kleine Feier unter Freunden ist, denke ich, nicht allzu verkehrt um das nach zu holen."

* * *

Eine kleine Feier unter Freunden...  
Wenn Urd ihre Finger mit im Spiel hatte, sah eine ‚kleine Feier unter Freunden' ungefähr so aus:  
Der komplette Motorclub wurde eingeladen. Damit waren selbstverständlich auch die zumeist unberechenbaren Chefs Tamiya und Otaki mit von der Partie...  
Dann kam Sayoko, die obwohl ihrer von ihr allein beschlossenen Feindschaft zu Belldandy, trotz allem sich nicht die Blöße geben wollte, bei diesem Ereignis nicht da zu sein. Es könnte sich ja eine Möglichkeit geben, die ihr einen Vorteil bringen könnte.  
Etwas Undenkbares wäre es, wenn Keiichis kleine Schwester Megumi bei dem Spektakel fehlen würde, sowie die ehemalige Vorsitzende des Motorclubs, Chiiro.  
Das machte alles zusammen eine Gesellschaft von rund 20 Mann. Mixe man dies nun noch mit einer Prise - einer recht großen Prise - Alkohol und man würde eine Party nach Urds Geschmack erhalten.

Das Essen stand bereit und die Gäste trafen ein. Schon in kürzester Zeit war die Feier am Laufen, wobei Urd ihren (Groß)Teil dazu beitrug.  
Notwendigerweise durfte zu so einem Spektakel kein Sinnverwirrendes und als Saft getarntes Getränk fehlen, von dem sich die Gäste reichlich bedienten. Sehr bald wurde die Gesellschaft lustiger.

Akane und Ranma allerdings hielten sich beim Alkoholkonsum sehr zurück, obwohl sie mehr als nur einmal von Tamiya, Otaki, Chiiro und auch Urd zum Trinken aufgefordert wurden.  
"Na kommt schon, ihr zwei. Nüchtern macht doch so eine Feier gar keinen Spaß. Seht euch Keiichi an... der hat schon ne Menge Spaß.", lallte Chiiro mit leicht verschwommenem Blick ihnen entgegen.  
Ob das mit dem Spaß nun stimmte, mag man bezweifeln.

Keiichi war bei solchen Feiern immer ein beliebtes Objekt der allgemeinen Belustigung.  
Das hieß in dem Fall, er wurde abgeführt und war der Willkür der Partylöwen - Urd, Sayoko, Chiiro, Tamiya und Otaki - so ausgesetzt. Anziehen von Frauenkleidern, schminken, unter Wasser setzen, ankokeln, starke Mixgetränke eintrichtern... so etwas in der Art mit allen möglichen Abarten und Varianten.  
Doch Belldandy passte auf, dass sie es nicht zu weit trieben und vermasselte, wie Urd mürrisch hervorlallte, "den besten Spaß am Abend".

Während die mittlere Göttin eine kleine Karaokenummer brachte, die Menge damit bezauberte und Urd und Chiiro die Gelegenheit nutzten um Keiichis Kopf mit Grünzeug zu schmücken - mal von der Petersilie in den Ohren abgesehen - hatten sich Akane und Megumi zu einem kleinen Gespräch weiter abseits eingefunden.

"Du trainierst Kampfsport? Denkt man gar nicht, wenn man dich so ansieht.", bemerkte Keiichis Schwester erstaunt.

Akane zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, kann sein. Meinem Vater gehört ein Dojo und dort hab ich von klein auf trainiert."  
"Aha, und was macht deine Mutter? Kann sie auch kämpfen? Oder macht sie die Hausfrau?"

Akane wurde etwas beklommen. "Nein, meine Mutter ist gestorben als ich noch sehr klein war.", mit einem kurzen Blick auf das mitleidige Gesicht Megumis fuhr sie schnell fort. "Meine größte Schwester, Kasumi, hat daraufhin den Haushalt übernommen und meine andere Schwester, Nabiki, kümmert sich um die Finanzen, da mein Vater seit dem Tod meiner Mutter keinen Schüler außer mir aufgenommen hat."  
Megumi nickte, verstehend aus welchen Familienverhältnissen Akane kam. "So ist das also. Und woher kennst du Ranma, aus der Schule?"  
Ihr Blick hatte einen winzigkleinen Hauch von Neugierde angenommen.  
Akane nahm dies aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahr und errötete leicht, konnte sie sich doch vorstellen, an was Megumi am meisten interessiert war.  
"Nein, sein und mein Vater haben uns miteinander verlobt. Nach ihrer Trainingsreise durch China kamen Ranma und sein Vater zu uns um das Versprechen einzulösen."  
Megumi grinste lasziv. "So, ihr seid also verlobt... Ich versteh schon."  
Akane winkte mit der einen Hand energisch ab, während sie versuchte den Drink in der anderen nicht zu verschütten. "Es ist nicht, wie du denkst. Unsere Väter haben das unter sich ausgemacht. Wir haben damit überhaupt nichts am Hut."  
Der Rotton in ihrem Gesicht verstärkte sich Zusehens.  
Megumi zwinkerte ihr gutmütig zu. "Aber, aber, Akane, das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Hinter Ranma als Verlobtem musst du dich nun wirklich nicht verstecken. Er sieht verdammt gut aus und hat eine eindeutige Wirkung auf Frauen."

Auch ihr war der Tumult auf dem Campus an diesem Morgen nicht entgangen. Doch es belustigte sie, wie Akane sich wegen der Verlobung genierte und Megumi packte eine irrwitzige Idee: Sie würde die beiden zusammen bringen. Dass sie dabei bald eine Kampfgefährtin an ihrer Seite haben würde, wusste sie bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht.

Akane holte sie wieder aus ihrem Trunkheitswahn zurück. "Du gehst auch auf die Uni?"

Megumi nickte aufgrund des stetig steigenden Alkoholanteils im Blutspiegel erst nach einigen Besinnungssekunden. "Jap, aber lenk hier nicht vom Thema ab. Ich sagte, seine Wirkung auf Frauen ist eindeutig."  
Trotz ihres fast schon delirischen Zustandes hatte sie Akanes Versuch des Themawechsels durchaus bemerkt und es machte ihr bei Weitem zu viel Spaß Akane zu necken, alsdass sie dies einfach geschehen lassen würde.  
Die junge Tendo verschränkte die Arme und zog ärgerlich die Stirn in Falten. "Pah, er ist ein unsensibler Trottel, dessen Lieblingsbeschäftigung es ist, mich zu beleidigen und damit auf die Palme zu bringen."  
Megumi grinste ob dieser Reaktion verschmitzt. "Na, ich weiß nicht... Dafür hat er mir heute doch recht eifersüchtig ausgesehen, als du von so vielen Herrschaften umringt warst."  
Akane versuchte, noch ein wenig ärgerlicher auszusehen, doch in ihrem Magen schwummerte irgendetwas ganz heftig. "A...ach was. D...das bildest du dir nur ein."  
Megumi fand dies nicht allzu überzeugend und das Grinsen blieb prominent auf ihrem Gesicht.

**Ende**

* * *

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	9. Dämonenbesuch

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'  
LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

_**Kapitel 9: Dämonenbesuch**_

Er öffnete langsam die Augen. Langsam genug, damit die Mittagssonne, die in sein Zimmer und in diesem Moment direkt in seine Augen schien, ihn nicht zu sehr blendete.  
Moment mal... Mittagssonne?  
Als hätte er das Maunzen einer Katze gehört sprang Ranma von seinem Futon auf. Er sah sich Orientierung suchend um.  
"Warum hat mich Akane denn nicht geweckt?"  
Grummelnd zog er sich an, bis ihm etwas auffiel: Urd war nicht da!  
In den zehn Tagen, die sie nun in diesem Haus wohnten, war sie jeden Morgen in seinem Zimmer gewesen. Unglücklicherweise jedes Mal zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Akane Ranma zu wecken pflegte.  
Was, welch tragischer Zufall, jedes Mal zu einem lautstarken Theater führte als diese die älteste Göttin im Zimmer ihres Fast-Angetrauten vorfand.  
Nur, warum war das heute anders?  
*Irgendwie habe ich kein gutes Gefühl...*  
Sein ihm antrainierter Gefahreninstinkt läutete.  
Das Haus war verdächtig ruhig. Es war Montag und Keiichi und Belldandy waren sicher schon in der Uni. Doch Skuld und Urd müssten da sein und der Blick auf die Uhr verriet Ranma, dass es bald wieder Zeit für den täglichen Kampf um die Fernbedienung war.  
Also warum war es so unnatürlich ruhig im Haus?

"Hiyah!"  
Ranma zuckte zusammen. "Das kommt aus dem Dojo."  
Er machte sich auf den Weg, nur seine nackten Füße auf dem Holzboden waren zu hören.  
KRACH  
SPLITTER  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
*Ich ahne schon, wer das ist und was dieser jemand macht.'  
Der junge Saotome erreichte das provisorische Dojo, schob die Tür auf... und tatsächlich: Da war Akane, die über einen in sich zusammengefallenen Haufen Steine, die stark an frühere Ziegelsteine erinnerten, gebeugt war.  
Ranma genoss einige flüchtige Sekunden den Anblick seiner Verlobten. Sie hatte sehr oft diese Zornfalte auf der Stirn, meistens wegen ihm. Doch immer nachdem sie sich an Steinen, einem Dummy oder ihm abreagiert hatte, erfasste ein Ausdruck der Entspannung ihr Gesicht, der sie weitaus hübscher werden ließ, als Ranma sich eingestehen wollte. Bald schon schüttelte er über sich selbst verärgert den Kopf und lenkte diesen Unmut auf seine Verlobte. "Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?"  
Seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoller als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Akane bemerkte erst jetzt Ranmas Anwesenheit und sah überrascht auf.  
"Heute ist Montag. Wir haben heute keine Arbeit und ich dachte es würde dir gefallen mal auszuschlafen."  
*Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass ich mir den morgendlichen Stress mit Urd erspare und das Dojo ausnahmsweise einmal für mich habe!*  
Ranma war offensichtlich überrascht von dieser unerwartet Zuvorkommendheit seiner Verlobten, darum wusste er im ersten Moment nichts anderes zu sagen als: "Oh, danke."  
Akane wandte sich dem vor ihren Füßen hinbröckelnden Steinhaufen zu und hatte Ranmas Antwort fast überhört. Sie blickte überrascht zu ihm hin, entschied sich aber seinen Gesichtsausdruck der momentanen Verwunderung Glauben zu schenken und nickte nur. "Schon gut. Belldandy hat noch etwas zu essen für dich stehen lassen."

Ranma wollte sich gerade in die Küche aufmachen, um besagte Speisen in Augenschein zu nehmen. "Wo sind eigentlich Urd und Skuld?", meinte er eher beiläufig.  
Definitiv die falsche Frage für die falschen Ohren.  
Akane runzelte die Stirn und verengte die Augen. "Wieso fragst du?"  
Sie sagte das in diesem langsamen, aber warnenden Ton bei dem Ranma sofort wusste, dass der Hammer nicht weit aus Akanes Reichweite war sobald er den Mund aufmachte.  
Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Es ist so ruhig im Haus. Das ist alles. Ich hab mich nur gewundert, wo die beiden Streithähne sind." *Bitte lass sie es glauben.*  
Akane schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein. Jedenfalls verlor sie dieses Zucken unter dem linken Auge und ihr Körper löste sich aus der Verkrampfung; sehr zu Ranmas Erleichterung. *Eine gute Körperspannung ist für einen Kämpfer unablässig, aber das was sie da macht ist doch ein wenig übertrieben!*  
Akane besah ihren Verlobten noch einige Sekunden, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab. "Belldandy hat Urd zum Einkaufen geschickt, weil sie dazu heute keine Zeit hat und Skuld ist zu einem Biking-Rennen gegangen. Obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum. Ich dachte, sie würde sich nur für Maschinen interessieren."

Damit schien für sie das Thema abgeschlossen zu sein und sie kehrte zurück zur Beseitigung ihres morgendlichen Trainings.  
Ranma hatte keine Lust ein weiteres Wortgefecht heraufzubeschwören und verkrümelte sich daher in die Küche. Dort angekommen machte er sich mit Heißhunger über Belldandys Köstlichkeiten her.  
20 Minuten und 3 leer gegessene Teller später...  
"Puah, das war gut... und vor allem nötig.", murmelte er gesättigt.  
Zufrieden klopfte er auf den vollen Bauch.  
Okay, er war ausgeschlafen und hatte einen für seine Verhältnisse gut gefüllten Bauch. Die Frage war jetzt, was er nun machen sollte.  
*Ich könnte im Dojo trainieren...*

Wenn Akane noch da war könnte das allerdings zu Komplikationen führen. Sie würde mit ihm kämpfen wollen, er daraufhin wieder eine unüberlegte Bemerkung von wegen Mädchen und Kämpfen zum Besten geben, ihr würde wie so oft der Faden reißen, er würde sie damit aufziehen, ihr altbekannter Hammer würde in Erscheinung treten und das langatmige Spiel von Katz und Maus würde in eine neue Runde gehen.  
Im Wesentlichen eine typische Ranma-Akane-Begegnung.

Nein, darauf hatte Ranma jetzt eigentlich keine Lust.  
Also ging er zu dem einzigen Ort der Tempelanlage, der noch als Trainingsgelände taugte: der Garten.  
Sedall döste ein wenig in seinem Teich und bemerkte Ranma gar nicht, als dieser den Rasen betrat.  
Ranma wusste schon warum er lieber im Dojo hatte trainieren wollen. Skuld hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass der Riesentintenfisch völlig ungefährlich war, aber Ranma blieb dennoch ein wenig misstrauisch.  
Er hatte ihn die letzten Tage beobachtet und für sich entschieden, dass ein kleines Training im Garten noch zu riskieren war. Es schien zumindest ungefährlicher als eine Konfrontation mit Akane.

Nicht dass er vor Tintenfischen Angst hatte, nein, das war nicht der Grund für seine Zurückhaltung. Es war nur so, dass Sedall recht groß war, für Schokolade alles gemacht hätte und zudem noch sprechen konnte. Das lässt einen Tintenfisch irgendwo verdächtig wirken.

* * *

Die warme Mittagssonne schien aus einem mit Zirruswolken bedeckten Himmel auf Tokio hinab.  
Reges Treiben herrschte in den Straßen. Das schöne Wetter hatte selbst auf die sonst so hektischen Städter eine beruhigende Wirkung und viele gingen ihren Geschäften mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen nach.

Nur eine Person stach aus diesem Bild heraus.  
Eine ziemlich wütende und schwer bepackte Göttin lief die steil ansteigende Straße, die später zum Chiba-Ken-Tempel hinführen würde, entlang und beschwerte sich in grummelndem Flüsterton über die Ungerechtigkeiten der Welt.  
"Einkaufen gehen, okay. Das Zeug nach Hause bringen, okay. Dabei keine magischen Kräfte anwenden, absolut nicht okay! Wozu bin ich eine Göttin? Ich könnte mir die ganze Arbeit ersparen und einfach einen Schwebezauber anwenden, aber nein, Belldandy musste mir ja verbieten, meine Kräfte in der Öffentlichkeit zu demonstrieren. Als ob schwebende Einkaufstüten so ein Reißer wären."  
Noch dazu kam, dass Belldandy Urd einen recht langen Einkaufszettel gegeben hatte. Dementsprechend schwer war jetzt das Gepäck, das sie unter Stöhnen, Ächzen und Flüchen in der Mittagssonne nach Hause trug.

Durch ihren momentanen Ärger entging ihr auch die schwache dämonische Energie, die sie von ihrer jetzigen Entfernung zum Tempel eigentlich schon hätte spüren müssen.  
Erst als sich die steile Straße wieder allmählich abflachte und bald ein normal horizontaler Gehweg vernehmbar war, ließen ihre Flüche nach.  
Sie stoppte abrupt, richtete ihre göttlichen Sinne in die Richtung des Tempels und hätte die Einkaufstüten fast fallen gelassen.  
Mit einem Mal spurtete sie los.

Ihr Ziel: Der Chiba-Ken-Tempel.

* * *

*Das ist fast schon zu einfach!*  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Wäre sie für Normalsterbliche sichtbar gewesen, hätte sie wohl einiges Aufsehen erregt.  
Nicht nur das sie komplett in rotes Lack und Leder gekleidet war und somit mit Sicherheit männliche Augenpaare auf sich gezogen hätte, nein, auch die Tatsache, dass sie etwa 20 Meter über dem Boden schwebte ließ sie doch in gewisser Weise merkwürdig erscheinen.

Ihre Sinne tasteten die Umgebung ab. Und obwohl sie in einer starren Pose schwebte, durchdrangen ihre dämonischen Kräfte die Gemäuer und Pflanzen. Mit ihnen nahm sie zwei menschliche Lebewesen wahr. Eines von ihnen hielt sich im Garten hinter der sich ihr zugewandten Tempelfront auf. Das andere innerhalb des Gebäudes. Da sie ihren momentanen Tätigkeiten ohne ein Anzeichen von Störung nachgingen, konnten sie wohl nicht die Veränderung des sie umgebenden Ki feststellen.  
*Wirklich Belldandy, du wirst ein wenig nachlässig. Kein Schutzzauber um Dämonen fern zu halten. Kein Alarmsystem, dass bei schwarzem Ki losgeht. Und keine Göttin im Haus, die mich stören könnte. Das ist wirklich schon zu einfach. Aber wir werden sehen.*

Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in eine breit grinsende Fratze. Sie spiegelten die Untaten wider, die sie in ihrem Kopf ausheckte. *Wollen wir doch etwas Spaß haben!*  
Mit diesem Gedanken schwebte sie auf das Tempelgelände hinunter.  
*Pah, selbst hier keine Gegenzauber. Bist du wirklich so nachlässig geworden, Belldandy?*

Sie lenkte ihre Schritte weiter in den hinteren Teil der Anlage. Zu dem Ort, wo sie eines der Lebewesen ausgemacht hatte.

Ihr Blick wanderte über die sich nun vor ihr ausstreckende Wiese und den Teich, in welchem Sedall immer noch vor sich hindöste.

Bei seinem Anblick verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht. *Elender Verräter! Lässt es dir bei meiner Feindin gut gehen. Egal, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun.*

Damit richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Mann, der auf der Wiese einigen Kampfsportübungen nachzugehen schien.

Die Dämonin löste sich leicht vom Boden und schwebte nun einige Zentimeter über der Erdoberfläche. Dadurch konnte sie sich schneller fortbewegen und ihre Füße würden keine Abdrücke im Gras hinterlassen. Mit lautlosem Flug näherte sie sich ihrem Opfer.

* * *

"Geschafft! Das morgendliche Training konnte ich heute endlich mal ohne größere Zwischenfälle absolvieren und aufgeräumt habe ich auch wieder."

Akane hatte an diesem Morgen sehr gute Laune. Vermutlich deswegen, weil ihr heute der Ranma-Weck-Stress erspart geblieben war und sie auch Urd nicht in Ranmas Zimmer vorgefunden hatte. Obwohl sie sich doch sehr wunderte, warum die aufdringliche älteste Göttin heute nicht bei ihm war.

Was Akane nicht wusste war, dass diese noch vor dem Frühstück mitbekommen hatte, dass Akane Ranma heute ausschlafen lassen wollte. Es schien ihr wohl keinen Spaß zu machen, sich früh morgens in dessen Zimmer zu schleichen und dann auf Akane zu warten, wenn sie wusste, dass diese nicht kommen würde.

Denn etwas anderes war es für Urd nun nicht mehr.

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht bei Ranma landen konnte. Er war für sie so unerreichbar wie Keiichi.

Damit hatte sie sich schnell abgefunden, es gab schließlich noch genügend Männer, die sie verführen konnte.

Aber es bereitete ihr ein fast schon dämonische Züge anmutendes Vergnügen Akane Morgen um Morgen in Rage zu versetzen. Dieser war die Eifersucht förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und bei ihrem äußerst kurzem Geduldsfaden benötigte man nur ein zweideutiges Grinsen – welches Urd der Perfektion nahe zu jeder Zeit an den Tag legen konnte - um Akanes Wutgewitter zu entfesseln.

Die jüngste Tendo streckte sich noch einmal. Sie wusste nun nicht genau, was sie machen sollte. *Ich frage mich, was Ranma gerade macht.*

Sie wog zwischen der Suche nach Ranma und der Senderauswahl des Fernsehers ab, unentschlossen, was sie mehr interessieren würde.

Schließlich gewann Ranma.

*Ich muss ja sicherstellen, dass er nichts anstellt. Obwohl die letzten Tage eigentlich relativ ereignislos waren.*

In dieses relativ ereignislos bezog sie nicht mit ein, dass die halbe Veranda durch einen Fernbedienungsstreit zwischen Urd und Skuld zerstört zusammenbrach, dass Banpai von Sigel - einer anderen elektronischen Bewohnerin des Tempels - nach einem vergeblichen Versuch, ihr in mehr als nur freundschaftlicher Weise näher zu kommen, auseinander genommen wurde und dass das Dojo nach einer besonders heftigen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ranma und Akane - mehr Akane und ihr Hammer - noch einmal neu konstruiert werden musste.

Mit dem nun aufkommenden Gefühl von Langeweile machte Akane sich auf die Suche nach Ranma. Das war nicht allzu schwer, denn sie hörte schon von weitem Ranmas Kampfgeräusche. Sie trat auf die wieder reparierte Veranda und beobachte Ranma während seiner Übungen.

Akane bewunderte seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Dafür, dass er sonst immer das personifizierte Chaos auf zwei Beinen war, legte er im Kampfsport eine ungeahnte Eleganz an den Tag.

*Eins muss ich zugeben: Er ist wirklich ein Erstklassekämpfer. Selbst ich bin nicht im Stande, mit ihm mitzuhalten... bei weitem nicht. Aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich das jemals aussprechen sollte!*, sinnierte Akane still und teilweise unwillig.

* * *

*Bitte lass es noch nicht zu spät sein! Ich muss mich beeilen!*

Urds Gesicht spiegelte die böse Vorahnung von Unheil wider.

Sie kannte die negative Energie, die sie bei dem Tempel gespürt hatte.

Im Moment war niemand außer Ranma und Akane dort. Das hieße, sie wären der Gefahr schutzlos ausgeliefert ohne eigentlich zu wissen, was sie da bedrohte.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie hatte auch einen schwachen Schwebezauber angewandt, damit sie trotz des schweren Gepäcks schneller vorankam.

*Gleich bin ich da! Nur noch ein Stück...*

* * *

Ranmas Nackenhaare richteten sich mit einem Mal auf. Das war für ihn immer ein todsicheres Zeichen, das Gefahr im Anmarsch war.

Er stoppte urplötzlich in seinen Übungen und sah sich im Garten um. Auf den zweiten Blick nahm er Akane auf der Veranda wahr, aber die sah ihn nur irritiert an.

*Von ihr kommt nicht die Bedrohung. Aber was spüre ich dann?*

Wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die Wiese gleiten.

Da war absolut nichts. Aber er fühlte etwas. Und dieses Etwas war nicht Akane. Diese war ob seines Verhaltens verwirrt und auch etwas besorgt. Wenn ihr Verlobter seine Kampfsinne ausfuhr, bedeutete dies gemeinhin Gefahr.

"Ranma, was ist denn los?"

Ihr kam das ganze merkwürdig vor. In einem Moment führte er noch seine normalen Übungen aus, dann erstarrte er plötzlich und im nächsten Augenblick sah er sich nervös im Garten um.

Der Angesprochene sah sie nicht an, suchte weiter mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. "Akane, spürst du etwas? Hier in unserer Nähe ist irgendetwas..."

Seine Verlobte sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Außer ihnen war doch niemand zu sehen. Doch auch sie konzentrierte sich jetzt auf ihre Umgebung.

Einige Sekunden war es totenstill.

Akanes Gesicht löste sich wieder aus der Konzentration.

"Nein, da ist nichts. Ranma, was glaubst du denn hast du gespürt?"

"Ich glaube nicht nur, ich weiß, dass da was ist!" Beinahe frustriert übe seine eigene Unfähigkeit, den Finger auf dieses Gefühl zu halten, wanderten seine Blicke fast fanatisch durch den Garten.

*Wie ist das möglich? Das sind doch nur zwei minderwertige Menschen. Wie kann er mich wahrnehmen. Nur eine Göttin oder ein anderer Dämon könnten meine für Menschen maskierte Energie wahrnehmen.*

Die Dämonin hatte mitten in ihrem Annäherungsflug gestoppt, als sich Ranma plötzlich zu ihr umgedreht hatte. Eine solche Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet.

*Was soll's. Dann ist der Überraschungseffekt eben verspielt. Aber ich kann sie trotzdem noch nach meinen Puppen tanzen lassen.*

Ihr von Verwunderung gekennzeichneter Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder von ihrem typischen dämonischen Grinsen abgelöst.

*Dann wollen wir doch mal den Hübschen einem Kontrollzauber unterwerfen...*

Sie hob ihre rechte Hand leicht an und dunkle Energie sammelte sich in kleinen Fäden. Sie formten sich allmählich zu einer dunkel flimmernden Kugel. Diese richtete sie auf Ranma.

*Tanz, tanz meine Marionette. Gehorche meinem Willen und tanz für mich.*

Die Kugel verließ ihre Hand und raste unaufhaltsam auf ihr Opfer zu.

Und sie traf Ranma.

*Ich frage mich, was Ranma hat. Es ist doch eigentlich alles friedlich.*

Akane ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über das Gartengelände schweifen.

Und plötzlich traf es sie. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und auf ihren Armen bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Jetzt konnte auch sie es spüren. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst.

Ihr Blick traf Ranmas. Er erkannte sofort, dass sich etwas bei ihr bemerkbar gemacht hatte.

Akane nickte ihm zu. "Jetzt fühle ich auch etwas. Aber ich kann beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was es sein könnte."

Ranma konnte dem nur zustimmend. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen.

Ihm kam es so vor, als hätte ihm jemand einen elektrischen Schlag versetzt. Doch dieses Gefühl verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es erschienen war.

*Was geht hier nur vor?*

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Dämonin erstarb urplötzlich.

Kaum hatte ihr magischer Verstärker ihre Hand verlassen und den jungen Mann getroffen, da zuckte dieser auch kurz zusammen. Ihre ersten Gedanken waren, dass es nicht besser hätte klappen können.

Doch kaum war die Verwunderung des Jungen über dieses fremde Gefühl verschwunden, sah er sich auch schon wieder suchend im Garten um als hätte ihn nie der Zauber einer Dämonin erster Klasse befallen.

Ihr Gesicht legte sich in Zornfalten. Sie vollführte den Zauber noch einmal, dieses Mal jedoch war ihr Ziel das Mädchen auf der Veranda. Auch diese zuckte nur kurz zusammen. Dann trat sie ebenfalls in den Garten hinaus.

Die Dämonin konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Was war hier los? Das waren doch nur zwei normale, niedere Menschen. Wie konnten sie ihre Aura wahrnehmen und zudem noch beide ihrem Zauber widerstehen?

Ihr Gesicht spiegelte nun ein peinvolles Grinsen wider. *Clever, meine gute Belldandy. Wirklich clever. Du hast deine beiden Schützlinge also irgendeinem Zauber unterzogen, der sie für dämonische Energie unempfindlich macht. Aber damit kann ich umgehen. Diese beiden werden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben.*

Sie ließ ihre Arme vor ihren Körper gleiten und eine dunkle Sphäre voll negativer Energie formte sich zwischen ihren Händen.

*Die Zeit bleibt stehen,

die Welt zerbricht,

das Chaos möge auferstehn.

Du dunkle Kraft, steh mir bei.

Die Welt, wie sie ist,

soll nicht mehr sein.*

Kleine Blitze durchzuckten die Sphäre, welche immer bedrohlichere Ausmaße annahm.

Es kam ihr bei ihrem Zauberspruch zu gute, dass ihre beiden Opfer so nah beieinander standen.

Ihr schmales Lächeln war nun der Inbegriff von Bösartigkeit.

*Verabschiedet euch von dieser Welt.*

Der Zauber wurde auf seine ahnungslosen Opfer losgelassen.

* * *

Urd beschleunigte ihr Tempo bis hin zum Flug. Jetzt zählte wirklich jede Sekunde.

Sie hatte bereits die beiden vergeblichen Kontrollzauberversuche wahrgenommen und wusste, wer die Verursacherin war.

"Mara, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme kannst du dich frisch machen!"

Plötzlich nahm die negative Energie stark zu. Anscheinend versuchte es die Dämonin jetzt mit einem mächtigeren Zauber. Urd erreichte den Tempeleingang, platzierte die Einkaufstüten mit einem schnellen Schwebezauber an der Wohnungstür und sprang auf das Dach um schneller in den Garten zu gelangen. Noch während ihrem Sprung und der Überquerung des Daches sprach sie einen Gegenzauber. Da sie nicht genau wusste, welchen Zauberspruch Mara anwandte, nahm Urd einen Abschwächungsbann.

Dieser war zwar nicht ganz so effektiv wie ein spruchorientierter Gegenzauber, aber zumindest war er auf alle dämonischen Flüche anwendbar.

Urd erreichte die Gartenseite. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm sie Ranma und Akane wahr, die dicht beieinander standen und sich suchend im Garten umsahen. Und ihnen gegenüber in einer Entfernung von gut 15 Metern stand die Ursache der negativen Energie. Kaum hatte Urd sie erblickt, ließ diese auch schon ihren Zauber auf die beiden Verlobten los. Die älteste Göttin reagierte blitzschnell. Der bereits heraufbeschworene Bann raste in Windeseile auf den Fluch Maras zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte die Dämonin die erschienene Göttin und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass diese einen Gegenzauber zu ihrem Fluch hatte.

Beide, Göttin und Dämonin, sahen nun zu, wie Fluch und Bann miteinander kollidierten.

Das Gras wurde an dieser Stelle verbrannt, die Luft wirbelte umher und Fluch und Bann kämpften miteinander.

Jedoch war Urds Spruch war nicht stark genug. Er verlangsamte Maras Zauber und schwächte ihn ab, konnte ihn aber nicht vollends negieren.

In eben diesem Augenblick nahmen Ranma und Akane Urd wahr, die auf dem Dach des Tempels stand und mit einem angsterfüllten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen herüber starrte. Noch bevor sie sich darüber wundern konnten, schrie ihnen die Göttin etwas entgegen.

„Springt zu Seite! Sofort!!!"

Zu spät kamen die warnenden Worte.

Die abgeschwächte Form von Maras Zauberspruch traf die beiden und warf sie um.

Auch dessen Verursacherin starrte gebannt auf diesen Vorgang.

Wäre ihr Zauber richtig verlaufen, dürfte es die beiden Menschen jetzt nicht mehr geben, doch Dank Urds Eingriff schien ihnen auf den ersten Blick nichts passiert zu sein.

So gern Mara auch erfahren hätte, was aus ihrem Fluch geworden war, so konnte sie doch nicht hier bleiben.

Denn ihr stand eine wütende Göttin gegenüber, die bereits einen weiteren Zauberspruch aufgesagt hatte, der die Dämonin bannen sollte. Also zog Mara es vor, von selbst zu verschwinden.

*Aber ich werde die Sache noch weiter beobachten.*

Sie schenkte Urd noch ein bösartiges Grinsen und verschwand dann augenblicklich.

Der Gefahr der Dämonin entledigt eilte Urd auf Ranma und Akane zu, die noch immer bewusstlos im Gras lagen.

**Ende**

* * *

Danksagung für Kommentare geht an:

daenor: Danke. ^^ Vielleicht würde es sich lohnen noch einmal zu lesen, da ich die ganze Kampfsportcenter Szene neu geschrieben habe.

clara: Tja, die beiden als Kupplerinnen... Das kann durchaus noch spannend werden. ^^

Vivi: Ich hab brav weitergeschrieben. :3

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	10. Das Problem mit der Physik

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'  
LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Das Problem mit der Physik**

"Belldandy, komm schnell her. Ich glaube Ranma wacht auf!"

Angelockt von der energischen Stimme Skulds betrat die mittlere Göttin dicht gefolgt von ihrer älteren Schwester und Keiichi das Zimmer.

Ranma, erst wieder zu Sinnen kommend, nahm mit einem verschwommenen Blick durch halbgeöffnete Augen eine Bewegung über ihm wahr.

Belldandy hatte sich mit einem prüfenden Blick über den am Boden liegenden Mann gebeugt, doch nach kurzer Zeit stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass ihm offensichtlich nichts Ernsthaftes fehlte.

Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch sobald er den Mund öffnete um ein paar Worte zu sprechen, unterbrach ihn ein starker Hustenanfall in seinen Bemühungen.

"Nicht so hastig. Übertreib es nicht gleich.", bremste ihn die mittlere Göttin.

Obwohl ihre Stimme von einem sorgenvollen Unterton belegt war, beruhigten ihre Worte Ranma, sodass er sich zum kontrollierten Atmen zwang und den Hustenanfall erst einmal abebben ließ.

Erst jetzt nahm er seine Umgebung richtig wahr. Er war nicht im Garten, wie er seine Erinnerungen vor dem Blackout durchforstend meinte gewesen zu sein. Er befand sich im Wohnzimmer. Dicht neben ihm sah er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Akane liegen, die immer noch bewusstlos zu sein schien.

Sein Hals fühlte sich trocken und gereizt an. Als er sprach, krächzte seine Stimme für einen Moment. "Was ist geschehen?"

Belldandy sah ihre Schwestern und Keiichi an.

Diese schienen ihren Blicken nach Belldandys Meinung zu sein, dass ihre neuen Gäste vollends über den Vorfall aufgeklärt werden sollten. Vor allem, da sie sich jetzt in einer neuen Situation befanden...

Belldandy drehte sich wieder zu Ranma um und bat ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln, er solle noch etwas warten bis Akane bei Bewusstsein wäre.

Ranma nickte zustimmend. Es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn, die Geschichte zweimal zu erklären. *Ich frage mich, warum sie uns ins Wohnzimmer gebracht haben. Egal was es war, es hat uns beide ziemlich umgehauen. Wir sollten besser in unseren Betten sein und uns ausruhen.*, murmelte es in seinem Kopf.

Ein Husten und Stöhnen neben ihm unterbrach Ranma in seinen Gedankengängen. So wie es aussah, kam auch Akane langsam wieder in die Welt des Bewusstseins zurück.

"Was war das?", fragte sie mit müder, matter Stimme.

Belldandy stützte sie und half ihr sich aufzurichten.

Auch Ranma hatte sich derweil so weit erholt, dass er sich neben seine Verlobte an den Tisch setzen konnte.

Beide sahen nun mit müden, aber erwartungsvollen Gesichtern in die Runde.

"Bevor wir eine Erklärung anfangen, könntet ihr uns bitte erzählen, wie sich die ganze Sache aus eurer Sicht abgespielt hat?", setzte Skuld an.

Akane war verwirrt. "Was denn für eine Sache? Was ist überhaupt geschehen?"

"Bitte erzählt uns woran ihr euch erinnert bevor Urd aufgetaucht ist.", schaltete sich Belldandy dazwischen.

Ranma schien noch immer unentschlossen. Was zum Kuckuck war hier los?

"Na schön. Dann fang ich eben an. Lasst mal sehen…" Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich die Geschehnisse seit dem Aufstehen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Wirklich wichtig war ja davon eigentlich erst der Teil, an dem er etwas Ungewöhnliches wahrgenommen hat. So vermutete er zumindest.

„Ich ging nach dem Frühstück hinaus in den Garten. Akane hatte das Dojo besetzt und da ich in dem Moment nicht unbedingt in der Laune zu einem Streit war entschied ich mich, den Garten als Trainingsgelände zu benutzen."

"Nein, wie rücksichtsvoll von dir...", ließ Akane neben ihm leise, doch mit unleugbarem Sarkasmus verlauten.

Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, hätte Belldandy vielleicht eine provozierende Bemerkung Ranmas über diesen gemurmelten Sarkasmus eben zugelassen, doch sie blickte jeweils Ranma und Akane kurz in die Augen und dies reichte aus, den Kommentar unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen.

Akane führte, um aus der unangenehmen Lage herauszukommen, das Gespräch schnell weiter.

"Als ich mit meinem Training fertig war, wanderte ich ein wenig durch das Haus und endete dabei auf der Veranda. Da sah ich Ranma im Garten trainieren. Mit einem Mal änderte sich etwas in seinem Verhalten."

Ranma nickte ob dieser Worte zustimmend.

"Ja. Ich kann das Gefühl, das ich in dem Moment hatte, gar nicht richtig beschreiben. Aber es war wohl so eine Art Vorahnung von Unheil. Ich fühlte, dass Gefahr im Anmarsch war. Und mir war auch so, als ob noch jemand außer dem Tintenfisch, Akane und mir im Garten gewesen sei."

Bei diesen Äußerungen warfen sich Belldandy und Urd bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu.

Akane konnte bei diesem Blickwechsel das Aufkommen eines flauen Gefühls im Magen kaum ignorieren. "Als Ranma meinte, er fühle noch jemanden in unserer Nähe habe auch ich versucht, etwas zu spüren. Zunächst war da nichts, aber dann, ganz plötzlich, sträubten sich die Haare auf meinen Armen und mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Es war, wie Ranma sagte: Eine Vorahnung von Unheil."

Ranma überlegte kurz was darauf folgte. Seine Erinnerungen waren ab diesem Moment nicht mehr so klar und leicht hervorzurufen.

"Ich glaube, dann habe ich es zum ersten Mal gespürt. Ich fühlte, wie mich etwas traf. Es kam mir fast so vor als hätte mir jemand einen starken elektrischen Schlag versetzt."

"Einen elektrischen Schlag?", warf Urd sichtlich überrascht ein.

Sie hatte wie die anderen auch den Beschreibungen interessiert gelauscht. Ihre Schwestern hatten bei diesen Worten ebenfalls aufgemerkt. Keiichi jedoch konnte nur stark darüber mutmaßen, was da eigentlich geschehen war.

Akane beantwortete die Frage.

"Ja, es war wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Ich habe es auch gespürt. Dann bin ich zu Ranma gegangen um mit ihm nach der Ursache zu suchen. So ein Gefühl bekommt man ja schließlich nicht von nichts."

"Dann tauchte Urd auf dem Dach auf. Sie schrie, wir sollten zur Seite springen. Kurz zuvor hatte ich gesehen, wie ein paar Meter von uns entfernt plötzlich das Gras verbrannte. Und dann wurde alles dunkel. So weit es mich betrifft, war es das.", schloss Ranma.

Akane konnte dem nichts weiter hinzufügen und verneinte die stumme Frage Belldandys um Ergänzung mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Die mittlere Göttin blickte die nachdenklich in die ihr entgegenstarrenden, erwartungsvollen Gesichter.

"Ich weiß gar nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll.", gestand sie.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Ranma und Akane würden den Ausgang dieses Vorfalls sicher nicht mögen. Aber ihnen etwas vorzuenthalten wäre keine Option gewesen.

"Die Präsenz, die ihr zu spüren gemeint habt, war die einer Dämonin namens Mara. Wir Göttinnen symbolisieren das Gute im Gleichgewicht der Welt. Die Dämonen sind unser Gegenpart. Zusammen halten wir das Gleichgewicht der Welt als Licht und Schatten."

Urd ging mit spürbaren Unwillen dazwischen.

"Ja, nur dass diese Dämonin eine echte Nervensäge ist."

"Urd, bitte... Wo war ich? Genau. Mara hatte wohl beschlossen, uns einen Besuch abzustatten. Da sie uns nicht vorgefunden hat und auch, ich muss gestehen durch meine Unvorsichtigkeit, durch nichts aufgehalten wurde, wollte sie euch unter Kotrolle bringen."

"Die elektrischen Schläge, die ihr gespürt habt, waren dämonische Kontrollzauber. Doch auch sie sind den Gesetzen von Yggdrasil unterworfen und wirken, ebenso wie unsere göttlichen Kräfte, nicht auf euch.", meinte die kurz zuvor ermahnte Schwester.

Belldandy nickte.

"Als Mara den Misserfolg ihrer Zauber bemerkt hatte muss sie angenommen haben, dass ein Zauber, der nicht direkt auf euch, sondern auf eure Umgebung wirkte, effektiver sein musste."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Ranma und Akane wussten bis jetzt nicht, was sie davon halten sollten. Es war doch kein Schaden entstanden, oder?

Die älteste Göttin ergriff wieder das Wort und beendete die drückende Stille.

"Als ich die negative Energie spürte war mir sofort klar, dass jetzt ein mächtiger Zauber geschaffen wurde. Allerdings war mir in der kurzen Zeit nicht möglich, ihn zu identifizieren. Deshalb kreierte ich einen Bann als Abschwächung für die dämonische Energie. Er war allerdings nicht stark genug die sich bereits auf euch zu bewegende Beschwörung ganz zu neutralisieren."

"Also das hat uns getroffen.", schlussfolgerte Akane.

Skuld, die bisher bedächtig geschwiegen hatte, nickte zustimmend.

"Ja, der Wirkungsgrad wurde durch Urds Gegenbann drastisch heruntergesetzt, doch die dämonische Energie wurde freigesetzt und das Programm ausgeführt."

Und ab hier herrschte wieder Schweigen unter den Göttinnen.

Ranma war nun mehr als nur etwas verwirrt.

"So... Was ist nun eigentlich passiert? Was wollte diese Dämonin eigentlich erreichen?"

"Akane, Ranma... Steht doch bitte mal auf und geht in entgegengesetzte Richtungen."

Die plötzliche Aufforderung Belldandys überraschte die Angesprochenen.

"Aber wozu soll das denn gut sein?" Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in Akanes Frage wider.

Keiichi sah sie bittend an. "Belldandy wird bestimmt einen guten Grund haben, euch danach zu fragen."

Er hatte bis jetzt ebenso gespannt den Erklärungen der göttlichen Mitbewohner gelauscht, denn obwohl er in seiner Zeit mit den drei Schwestern schon viel Seltsames erlebt hatte, verstand er viele der komplexen Zusammenhänge zwischen dem Yggdrasil-System als treibender Kraft und dessen Auswirkungen in der realen Welt nicht ganz.

Die Angesprochene und ihr Verlobter sahen sich nur fragend an, zuckten geschlagen mit den Schultern und standen auf. Sie entfernten sich unter den beobachtenden Blicken der anderen langsam voneinander.

50cm... 80cm... 1m... 1,50m...

Plötzlich brachen sie ab und drehten sich mit Schrecken auf ihren Gesichtern zu den anderen um.

Keiichi nahm ihren Ausdruck mit Unwohlsein auf.

"Was ist denn los?"

Ranma befand sich offenbar in einer kurzen Starre, zumindest beantwortete Akane mit spürbarer Nervosität in der Stimme die Frage Keiichis.

"Wir sind kaum vier Schritte voneinander entfernt und schon ist es fast unmöglich einen weiteren zu tun."

Ihr Verlobter hatte sich wohl aus seiner Bewegungslosigkeit gelöst. Er nickte zustimmend. "Ja, es ist als würde mich eine unsichtbare Kraft stoppen. Ich kann einfach nicht weiter gehen. Und wenn, dann nur mit sehr großer Anstrengung."

"Es ist, wie ich es mir gedacht habe!"

Sofort richteten sich die Augenpaare der sterblichen Mitbewohner auf die jüngste Göttin, die gewichtig die Stimme erhoben hatte.

Belldandy hingegen richtete sich mit einem leichten Lächeln an die noch immer stehenden Dimensionsreisenden.

"Akane, Ranma, bitte setzt euch doch wieder hin."

Sie taten, wie ihnen geheißen, doch ihre Blicke verweilten unverwandt auf der jüngsten der drei Schwestern.

"Ich versuche auch zu erklären, was da passiert ist."

Ihre Stimme klang schwer und bedeutend, ein wenig düster, doch völlig technisch.

"Als Mara bemerkt hatte, dass sie euch nicht direkt angreifen konnte, kreierte sie einen Zauber, der seine Wirkung auf den Raum um euch entfalten sollte. Damit wollte sie das Raum-Zeit-Gefüge aus eurer unmittelbaren Umgebung deformieren, präziser gesagt, zum komprimieren und eventuell zum kollabieren bringen. So wäre sie in der Lage gewesen eine Spalte im Raum zu öffnen, vielleicht auch ein zeitlich und räumlich begrenztes Schwarzes Loch. Beide Anomalien hätten zu eurer Vernichtung führen können, da eure Daten von diesen, wie wir sagen würden, ,zerstörerischen Vorgängen im Gefüge' ebenso deformiert und unter Umständen gelöscht worden wären. Auf jeden Fall wäre es für euch verheerend ausgegangen."

Urd schaltete sich ein.

"Da ich in dem kurzen Augenblick, in dem ich Zeit hatte meinen Gegenzauber zu formen, nicht genau analysieren konnte welchen Zauber Mara angewandt hatte konnte ich nur einen Abschwächungszauber erschaffen. Dieser aber bewirkte, dass der Raum zwischen euch nur leicht beeinflusst wurde und somit keine zerstörerischen Prozesse hervorgerufen wurden."

"Aber was ist es dann, was uns zurückhält?", brachte Ranma frustriert hervor.

Belldandys Herz schmerzte vor Mitgefühl. Wie sehr mussten sich die beiden jetzt fürchten. "Der Raum zwischen euren Körpern wurde so verändert, dass er sich zusammenzieht sobald sich die durch die Anomalie verbundenen Komponenten, in dem Fall wäret das ihr beide, voneinander entfernen. So wie es aussieht könnt ihr euch nicht mehr als anderthalb bis zwei Meter voneinander wegbewegen."

Eine regelrecht niederschlagende Stille entstand ob dieser Worte.

Was die Göttinnen und der Student dachten, konnte man nur erahnen, doch was unsere Verlobten betraf, so wurden ihre Gedanken klar von dem blanken Entsetzen auf ihren Gesichtern widergespiegelt.

Zunächst sank die Neuigkeit ganz langsam ein. Als dann allmählich ihre Bedeutung klar wurde entstanden in weniger als der Zeit eines Atemzuges viele neue Fragen in den Köpfen von Ranma und Akane.

Wie lange sollte das anhalten? Wie sollten sie jetzt unter diesen neuen Bedingungen leben? Sie müssten sich ein Zimmer teilen. Mehr als das: Sie müssten überall und jederzeit zusammen sein. Sie konnten sich ja nicht weit voneinander entfernen.

Als sich diese Erkenntnis langsam in die Köpfe der Betroffenen einschlich wechselten ihre Gesichter schneller von einem Rot zum andren als Lichter in einer Disco.

Akane schaffte es als erstes, wieder einen halbwegs verständlichen Satz herauszubekommen, doch zeigten kleine Stotterfehler, dass sie noch nicht wirklich Kontrolle über die in ihr aufkommenden Gedanken hatte. Auch ihr glühender Kopf schien ein Anzeichen dafür zu sein.

"Aber... w..wie sollen wir d..denn jetzt weiterl..leben? I..ich kann d..doch nicht mit R..R...Ranma", über diesen Namen schien sie besonders zu stolpern, "alles zusammen machen…"

Entgegen allen biologischen Fakten über die Blutzirkulation wurden ihre Gesichter ob dieser Worte noch röter.

Zwei von drei Göttinnen und Keiichi sahen sie mitleidig an, ihre geschockte Reaktion vollkommen verstehend.

Urd hingegen grinste in ihrer ihr eigenen Art: Von einem Ohr zum anderen und mit einem unheilvollen Glitzern in den Augen, das für alle Betroffenen nichts Gutes verheißen konnte.

"Nein, was für günstige Gelegenheiten sich daraus ergeben. Oder, Ranma? Das ist doch wirklich nett, wenn du jetzt mit deiner Verlobten in einem Zimmer schlafen kannst. Noch besser finde ich natürlich, dass ihr beide auch zusammen ins Bad gehen müsst. Akane, da kannst du ja schon mal das Eheleben vorüben und deinem Verlobten den Rücken waschen." *Und andere Dinge...*

Ein diabolisch laszives Grinsen spiegelte Urds Vergnügen an Akanes und Ranmas tomatenroten, entsetzten Gesichtern deutlich wieder.

Ranma suchte sich nun eben diesen Moment aus, seinen Mund aufzumachen und die so schon prekär gewordene Situation noch etwas zu verschärfen.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dieses Machoweib hätte irgendwas zu bieten! Da geh ich ja lieber mit einem Eisschrank baden. Der hat mehr Sexappeal als sie."

Die Göttinnen des Hauses und Keiichi, die langsam an den Umgangston zwischen Ranma und Akane gewöhnt waren, sahen nun mit großen Augen zu wie auf Akanes Stirn eine große Ader mit schneller werdendem Rhythmus anfing zu pochen.

Die jüngste Tendo fletschte ihre Zähne wie ein wildes, angriffsbereites Tier, ihre Faust ballte sich und noch ehe Ranma bewusst wurde, was sein unbedachtes Reden für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen konnte, zierte auch schon ein wunderschön ausgebildeter Faustabdruck seine rechte Gesichtshälfte.

Akanes Hieb war nicht einfach nur kräftig, er hatte sozusagen durchschlagenden Erfolg. Durch die Wucht des Schlages wurde Ranma durch den Raum an die gegenüberliegende Wand gepflastert. Unglücklicherweise hatte Akane im Rausch ihrer Emotionen nicht ihren momentanen Zustand bedacht.

Der Raum zwischen den beiden zog sich mit solcher Geschwindigkeit zusammen, dass Akane durch das Wohnzimmer katapultiert wurde, direkt zu der Stelle an der Ranma sich gerade, infolge der unvermeidlichen Auswirkungen der Schwerkraft, von der Wand löste.

Er war über diese Befreiung von der Wand recht glücklich, da er seiner Verlobten einen weiteren Kommentar entgegen werfen wollte.

Stattdessen sah er aber wie eben diese mit einem undamenhaften Quieken und einer nicht zu vernachlässigenden Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zuflog.

Das Resultat dieser kleinen Showeinlage war, dass die Dimensionsreisenden – Akane nach dem Aufschlag an ihren Verlobten gepresst wie nasse Zeitung an der Plakatsäule - durch die Wand geschleudert wurden, Ranma voraus.

Die Göttinnen und Keiichi eilten sofort zu dem neuen Durchgang.

Bei dem Anblick, den die aufeinander liegenden, sich mit roten Gesichtern anstarrenden Verlobten ihnen darboten, herrschte zunächst für etwa drei Sekunden bedächtiges Schweigen. Doch wie auf ein Stichwort fingen plötzlich Urd, Skuld und Keiichi an zu lachen. Und selbst Belldandy konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Urd hingegen hatte bei weitem nicht diese Selbstkontrolle. Ergo: Sie prustete laut los.

"Das war ein klasse Zug, Mädel. Du hast ihn glatt umgehauen."

Verlegen ein paar unverständliche Worte vor sich her stammelnd richtete sich Akane von ihrem Verlobten auf.

Währenddessen hatte sich Belldandy an die Seite der zwei am Boden kauernden Gestalten begeben und untersuchte sie auf eventuelle Verletzungen. Akane hatte keinen Schaden davongetragen, da Ranma ihr bei der Landung einen weichen Landeplatz dargeboten hatte. Und auch ihr Verlobter konnte nur über ein paar Schnittwunden klagen, die Belldandy jedoch sofort durch einen Genesungszauber heilte.

Skuld räusperte sich.

"Akane, da du nun eindrucksvoll bewiesen hast, dass euch euer momentaner Zustand nicht weit von einander entfernen lässt, sollten wir jetzt überlegen, was wir mit euch anfangen sollen."

Urd hatte sich wieder gefangen und wischte sich die letzten Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Na, was bleibt ihnen denn anderes übrig als zusammen ein Zimmer zu beziehen? Wir können diesen Zustand im Moment auch nicht auflösen. Die Energie, die von Mara in diesen Prozess gesteckt wurde, schirmt die Anomalie auf der Subebene ab. Wir können sie nicht neutralisieren, also müssen wir warten, bis sie sich langsam aufgebraucht hat."

Belldandy sah die beiden immer verzweifelter dreinblickenden Kampfsportler mit einem mitfühlenden Blick an. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, Urd hat recht."

Akane gefiel die Sache überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte schon einmal mit Ranma in einem Zimmer leben müssen. Damals war es nur um Ukyo davon zu überzeugen, Akane und Ranma wären bereits verheiratet. Es ging natürlich schief, größtenteils durch Nabikis zutun. Und es dauerte auch nur eine Nacht.

Doch dieses Mal blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl.

Das mit dem zusammen wohnen wäre vielleicht nicht mal das größte aller Probleme gewesen, aber Akane graute es vor den nicht zu vermeidenden gemeinsamen Badbesuchen. Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken und den damit verbundenen obligatorischen Rotschimmer, der ihr Gesicht verzierte, ab.

Da drängte sich natürlich noch eine weitere Schwierigkeit auf.

"Was ist mit unserer Arbeit? Wir können doch schlecht unterrichten, wenn wir uns nicht mehr als anderthalb Meter voneinander entfernen können."

Skuld schien in eben diesem Moment einen Geistesblitz zu haben. Zumindest sah man an ihrem Gesicht, das mit dreifacher Freude strahlen musste, dass ihr eben etwas Erfreuliches widerfahren zu sein schien.

Mit einem begeisterten Glitzern in den Augen sah sie Ranma und Akane an.

"Macht euch da mal keine Sorgen. Wir können zwar momentan mit unseren magischen Fähigkeiten nicht sehr viel ausrichten, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass das auch für die Technologie gilt."

Selbst Urd musste sich von Zeit zu Zeit über ihre jüngste Schwester wundern. Da Skuld als jüngste der drei göttlichen Schwestern mit ihren Fähigkeiten noch nicht voll ausgebildet war, hatte sie sich schon aus ihrem eigenen Ehrgeiz heraus einen anderen Weg gesucht, Probleme mit unorthodoxen Mitteln zu lösen. Ihre natürliche Begeisterung für Elektronik und Maschinen sowie ihr Intellekt befähigten sie dazu.

Aber Urd hätte sich eher ihre Zunge abgebissen, alsdass sie ihrer kleinen Schwester dazu ihre Achtung aussprach.

"Was hast du denn vor, Schwesterchen? Willst du etwa große Erfinderin spielen und mit deinen kleinen Spielzeugen etwas erreichen, was nicht einmal mit meinen ausgebildeten Zauberkünsten zu erreichen ist?"

Skuld verzog das Gesicht. Wieso musste sich ihre älteste Schwester immer wieder so aufplustern, wo sie doch selbst nicht einmal Göttin erster Klasse war und nur mit begrenzter Lizenz arbeitete?

"Erstens mal brauche ich nicht Erfinderin zu spielen, denn ich weiß, dass ich auf dem Gebiet bereits Profi bin. Zweitens sind meine Maschinen keine Spielzeuge, sondern hochempfindliche, leistungsstarke Apparaturen. Drittens gibt es in dieser Welt nicht nur den Weg der Magie um so etwas wie Naturgesetze zu manipulieren."

Keiichi sah wie jeder andere im Raum bereits einen neuen Streit aufkommen. Glücklicherweise bot sich ihm die Möglichkeit Skuld von einem mit Sicherheit wiederkehrenden Kommentar Urds abzulenken.

"Skuld, heißt das du bist in der Lage eine Maschine zu bauen, die Ranma und Akane aus diesem Zustand herausholt?"

Sein Versuch war von Erfolg gekrönt, denn sobald er die Frage beendet hatte drehte sich die jüngste Göttin erfreut über das Interesse an ihrer Kunst zu dem Studenten um.

"Nun ja, es wird mir vielleicht nicht möglich sein, sie permanent von diesem Problem zu befreien, aber zumindest kann ich dafür sorgen, dass sie für eine gewisse Zeit fähig sind, sich mehr als zwei Meter voneinander zu entfernen. Das würde ihnen dann für die Zeit ihrer Arbeit zur Verfügung stehen."

Die Gesichter der zwei Dimensionsreisenden fielen angesichts der ihnen eröffneten Aussichten genauso schnell ein wie ihre Herzen sanken. Sie würden vorerst nicht befreit werden, aber eine zeitlich begrenzte Lösung für den Unterricht war besser als den Job ganz aufgeben zu müssen.

"Skuld, was hast du dir denn vorgestellt zu tun?", fragte Belldandy nachdenklich.

Die Angesprochene war sichtlich in ihrem Element.

"Ich habe schon die ganze Sache durchkalkuliert. Ich werde kleine Apparaturen bauen, die den Verlust von Ranmas oder Akanes körperlicher Anwesenheit kompensieren werden."

Bei ihren Schwestern schienen diese Worte einen Sinn zu ergeben, denn sie nickten zustimmend. Die Normalsterblichen hingegen blickten sie, wie immer wenn es um derlei komplizierte Dinge ging, mit dem Gesichtsausdruck der puren Ahnungslosigkeit an.

Natürlich bemerkte die euphorische junge Dame das Ausbleiben ihrer Glückwünsche für diese grandiose Lösung des Problems.

Daher kam sie nicht umhin, ihnen das Prinzip ihrer Idee zu erklären.

"Es ist doch so, dass sich der Raum zusammenzieht, sobald sich die von ihm beeinflussten Objekte voneinander entfernen. Wenn die Geräte aktiviert sind, generieren sie eine Imitation eines weiteren Körpers, allerdings nur in seinen Schwerkraftauswirkungen. Diese jedoch sind so gering, dass sie von normalen Menschen nicht wahrgenommen werden können. Während sich also Ranma und Akane voneinander entfernen, generieren die Geräte Schwerkraftfelder, die ihren Körpern in Ausdehnung und Stärke entsprechen und die sich relativ zueinander bewegen werden, damit der Raum nicht reagiert."

Nach dieser kleinen Ansprache erhellten sich auch die Gesichter der drei sterblichen Zuhörer mit nahezu vollkommener Erleuchtung angesichts der Situation.

Belldandy runzelte die Stirn. "Dieser Effekt, wie lange hält er wohl an?"

Skuld wandte sich der Fragestellenden zu.

"Schwer zu sagen. Der Energieverbrauch hängt davon ab, wie lange und auf welche Entfernung die Geräte eingesetzt werden. Je weiter sie voneinander entfernt sind, desto mehr Energie wird verbraucht. Ich würde sagen, wenn sie sich im Durchschnitt vier bis fünf Meter voneinander entfernt aufhalten, dann haben die Apparate pro Tag für vier bis sechs Stunden Energie. Danach müssen sie wieder aufgeladen werden."

Akane sank wieder einmal das Herz. Selten hatte sie Momente erlebt, in denen ihre Gefühle so oft zwischen Freude und Verdammnis pendelten wie in diesem Augenblick. "Also auch mit den Geräten können wir uns nicht frei voneinander bewegen."

Skuld schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, aber mehr vermag ich im Moment nicht zu unternehmen. Wie Urd schon sagte, die endgültige Lösung des Problems ist nur dann zu erwarten, wenn sich die Energie des Zaubers von selbst aufbraucht."

Die Dimensionsreisenden sahen sich missmutig an, doch ob sie es nun wollten oder nicht, sie würden sich in die gegeben Umstände fügen müssen. Kein Kampf, keine neue Technik, keine gegenseitigen Beleidigungen würden sie vor den nächsten Wochen bewahren können – sie hofften, dass es nur Wochen waren…

Geschlagen senkten sie die Häupter.

Es war ein Bild des Jammers, aber niemand der Anwesenden konnte in dem Moment noch weiteres unternehmen.

Belldandy legte ein freundliches Lächeln an den Tag und klatschte in die Hände.

"Kopf hoch, ihr beiden. Damit ist doch euer Leben nicht zu Ende. Die nächste Zeit erfordert mit Sicherheit ein paar Umstellungen, aber damit werdet ihr schon fertig werden. Wir helfen euch so gut es geht... und ihr solltet froh sein, dass dieser Zustand nicht für immer anhält."

Akane lächelte schwach und nickte unmerklich zustimmend. "Du hast Recht. Es ist ja nicht für immer. Aber ich übernehme keine Garantie dafür, dass ich Ranma, wenn er wieder mal seine Klappe zu weit aufmacht, nicht sehr böse verletzen werde."

Nun musste Ranma, der kurz zuvor noch recht niedergeschlagen war, sogar lachen.

"Und du glaubst du schaffst es mit deiner miserablen Kondition mich zu erwischen, geschweige denn mir weh zu tun?"

Wäre Belldandy nicht sofort bei den Verlobten gewesen und hätte eine schlichtende Hand zwischen die Gesichter der fast Streitenden gehalten, wäre sicherlich ein interessanter Kampf ins Rollen gekommen. Denn wie könnte Ranma wohl Katz und Maus mit Akane spielen, wenn sie sich keine drei Schritte voneinander entfernen konnten?

Doch die mittlere Göttin rettete die Situation.

"Akane, wenn das Haus die bevorstehende Zeit überstehen soll musst du wohl oder übel versuchen, diese Bemerkungen Ranmas zu ignorieren. Ranma, es würde der Situation mit Sicherheit immens helfen, wenn du mit deiner Wortwahl etwas bedächtiger umgehen würdest. Zumindest für die Zeit, in der ihr zwei euch in diesem Zustand befindet. Würdet ihr zwei mir diesen Gefallen erweisen?"

Noch nie war es so schwer, zu etwas ,Nein' zu sagen. Diesem lächelnden Gesicht und dem sanften, aber bittenden Ton konnten selbst diese beiden Streithähne nichts abschlagen und noch bevor sie wussten, was sie da taten, versprachen sie Belldandy, sich für die nächste Zeit zu benehmen...

* * *

...was sich allerdings im Laufe des Tages als schwierig einhaltbar erwies.

Nachdem die Erklärungen gemacht wurden und alle auf eine Meinung kamen, wurde im nächsten Schritt ein neues Zimmer für Ranma und Akane eingerichtet. Zum dritten Mal innerhalb von anderthalb Wochen räumten die Bewohner des Chiba-Ken-Tempels die Möbel um. Körperlich gesehen war das eine recht angenehmen Arbeit, da Urd und Belldandy die Gerätschaften einfach durch die Luft an den jeweiligen Bestimmungsort fliegen ließen.

Allerdings hatten Ranma und Akane einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten was die Anordnung der Einrichtung anging. Sie verfielen in eine hitzige Diskussion, die damit endete, dass Ranma eine unbedachte Bemerkung über Akanes frauliche Attribute, oder besser deren Abwesenheit, von sich gab - sprich er bezeichnete sie als ,flach wie ein Brett'.

Zum Glück für ihn, sein unbeherrschbares Mundwerk und die aufkommende Arztrechnung betrat in dem Moment, als Akane nach dem nächst besten harten Gegenstand griff - der Schreibtisch - das Zimmer und brachte die in Rage Schimpfwörter vor sich her mantrasierende Verlobte mit dem beschwingten Ruf zum Abendessen und dem sich bildenden Blick ob der sich ihr dargebotenen Szene schnell wieder zur Ruhe.

Das Abendessen verlief in ungewohnt friedlicher Atmosphäre. Vermutlich deswegen, da Ranma und Akane ihren Gedanken nachhingen und mit denen zu beschäftig waren, um noch weiter aufeinander herumzuhacken.

Diese besagten Gedanken drehten sich größtenteils um die nächste Zeit... präziser gesagt, die Zeit nach dem Abendbrot.

Das war ja noch nicht mal das Interessanteste an diesen Gedanken. Eben jene drehten sich nämlich auch um einen bestimmten Ort... namentlich bekannt als das Badezimmer.

Keiner von beiden wollte sich vorstellen, was da alles passieren könnte. Vor allem nicht, wenn man die ganze Zeit des Abendessens einer sichtlich Pläne schmiedenden Urd gegenübersaß.

Warum das so offensichtlich war, dass sie etwas ausheckte?

Man könnte meinen ihre heimlichen Blicke zu den Verlobten und die darauf folgenden Kichergeräusche könnten ein Anhaltspunkt gewesen sein. Oder der unheilvolle Glanz in ihren Augen. Vielleicht das sogar schon grotesk wirkende Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht.

Was aber wirklich keinen Zweifel an ihren Absichten hegen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass sie neben dem Essen eine Lektüre mit dem Titel ,Wasserreiche und Liebesspiele - die leidenschaftlichsten Zusammenkünfte im kühlen Nass' studierte.

Verbunden mit den bereits zuvor erwähnten Anhaltspunkten konnte man zwei und zwei zusammenzählen.

Dies machte allerdings nicht nur unsere Dimensionsreisenden nervös, sondern so ziemlich jedes Mitglied am Tisch, ausgenommen natürlich Urd. Denn wenn diese solch eine Begeisterung für eine neue Situation zeigte, endete das meist in komplettem Chaos...

Doch schon bald endete das Abendessen und Akane und Ranma verließ allmählich das Gefühl, sie säßen auf heißen Kohlen.

Das änderte sich allerdings als Belldandy freundlich lächelnd wieder ins Zimmer kam und den verheißungsvollen Verlobten mitteilte, das Bad wäre fertig geheizt und könne nun benutzt werden...

**Ende

* * *

**Danksagung für Kommentare geht an:

- Dax: Vielen Dank! ^^

- vivi: Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl. *verbeug*

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	11. Badespaß und Nachtgeflüster

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'  
LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Badespaß und Nachtgeflüster**

Diese Worte waren verheißungsvoll.  
"Das Bad ist jetzt fertig."  
Die Angesprochenen sahen sich misstrauisch an. Keiner von beiden wollte auch nur ansatzweise daran denken, was da alles schief gehen konnte.  
Aber hatten sie denn eine Wahl? Nein, nicht wirklich. Schon gar nicht wenn man in Betracht zog, dass dieser Zustand ja durchaus einige Zeit anhalten würde.  
Mit lautstark resignierend anmutenden Seufzern machten sie sich mit den zuvor aus ihrem Zimmer besorgten Wechselsachen auf den Weg zum bereits erwähnten Badezimmer.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin gab es, wie schon fast nicht anders zu erwarten war, einen heftigen Wortwechsel darüber, dass bei dieser erzwungenen gemeinsamen Badeaktion niemand auf falsche Gedanken kam.  
Nun ja, zumindest führte Akane diese Diskussion.  
"Ich warne dich, Ranma. Wenn du auch nur einmal versuchen solltest zu spannen, kannst du gleich dein Testament machen, wenn du überhaupt dazu kommst."

Der Angesprochene blieb ob dieser Mordandrohung relativ gelassen. Die Sachen in der Hand und den Waschtopf mit den Badeutensilien auf dem Kopf balancierend lief er gelassen neben seiner Verlobten her.  
Wäre dieser Moment vollkommen ohne einen Kommentar Ranmas?  
"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass du irgend etwas zu bieten hättest, was ich sehen wollen würde. Da bin ich doch mit meiner weiblichen Form tausendmal besser dran."  
Kaum waren ihm diese Worte den Lippen entsprungen, zierte auch schon eine zweite Waschschüssel seinen Kopf, allerdings in der Seite desselbigen, was doch einigen Schmerz zu verursachen schien.  
"Wie dem auch sei...", zischte Akane zwischen knirschenden Zähnen hervor. "Belldandy hat uns gebeten unsere Streitereien zu unterbinden. Wir sollten uns dementsprechend verhalten."

Sie erbeutete ihre Schüssel wieder vom Kopf ihres Verlobten zurück und stolzierte voraus.  
Was sich, bei genauerer Betrachtung, als schwierig und recht ungraziös herausstellte, da Ranma sich mit einem nicht unerheblichen Maß an Vergnügen dazu entschieden hatte auf der Stelle stehen zu bleiben, was auch Akane in die Misslage versetzte nicht weiter gehen zu können.  
Wieder erschien eine einen gefährlich hohen Blutdruck anmutende, schnell pochende Ader auf der Stirn der sich trotz geballter, schlagbereiter Faust, an frühere missgünstige Ereignisse erinnernden, stark zusammenreißenden jüngsten Tendo.  
Akane, mit einer vor Wut leicht zitternden Stimme: "Willst du jetzt die ganze Nacht da herumstehen?"  
Ranma zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und folgte seiner Verlobten, welche nach seinem wieder aufgenommenen Gang zum Bad merklich an Aggression verlor.  
Je näher aber die beiden dem verheißungsvollen Zimmer kamen, desto flauer wurde es ihnen in der Magengegend.  
Ranma fing innerlich an zu beten.  
*Bitte, wenn es einen Gott gibt, dann soll er dafür sorgen, dass Urd nicht auftaucht und irgendetwas in Gang setzt, was mich in der unteren Stratosphäre enden lässt.*

Mit schweren Herzen schoben die Verlobten die Tür zum Badezimmer auf. Die nächste Tür, die den Umkleideraum vom Bad trennte, war ebenfalls geöffnet.  
Was die beiden Dimensionsreisenden dort sahen ließ in ihnen das Gefühl aufkommen, einer großen Last in Form eines Steines auf dem Herzen entledigt worden zu sein.  
Belldandy hatte nicht übertrieben als sie meinte, das Bad wäre fertig gewesen, und damit war sicher nicht nur das Anheizen der Wassertemperatur gemeint.  
Zu Ranmas und Akanes Erleichterung war in den Badbereich eine hohe Trennwand gestellt worden, die so ausgerichtet war, dass sich die Verlobten nach Betreten eben selbigen Bereiches nicht mehr sahen.

An den Wasserhähnen waren Duschköpfe mit entsprechend ausreichender Verlängerung installiert worden, wobei die Wassertemperatur über Drehknöpfe an den Duschköpfen selbst reguliert werden konnte.  
Wie das bewerkstelligt wurde blieb unseren ratlosen Verlobten ein Rätsel. Vielleicht hatte Skuld ihr technisches Talent spielen lassen oder Belldandy hatte ihren magischen Teil dazu getan. An Möglichkeiten der Problembewältigung mangelte es in diesem Haushalt ja nicht.  
Auch im Umkleidebereich war eine Trennwand aufgebaut, durch deren Schutz sie sich unbeobachtet von dem anderen umziehen konnten, bis sie sich mit einem Handtuch umwickelt in den Badbereich flüchteten.  
Bei diesen Aussichten atmeten Ranma und Akane merklich erleichtert auf.

Da sich keiner von beiden so richtig traute den Anfang zu machen, entstand kurzerhand eine peinliche Stille.  
Diese endete aber schnell wieder als Ranma sich zu der einen Seite der Trennfläche begab und in einem leicht genervten Ton von sich gab, dass diese Sache nicht schneller vorüber gehen würde wenn sie weiter da herum stehen würden.

Akane hatte ihm, selbst zu Ranmas Erstaunen, nichts weiter als ein warnendes Stirnrunzeln vor etwaigen Spannversuchen und einem implizierten Versprechen von großen Schmerzen entgegen zu werfen, bevor sie sich auf die andere Seite begab.

* * *

*Skuld ist in ihrem Zimmer... Keiichi und Belldandy sind in der Stube und halten ihren Teeabend ab... Banpai macht Sigel den Hof... Perfekt!*  
Diese Gedanken reflektierten eindeutige Ambitionen zu Missetaten, geplant von der ältesten Göttin des Hauses mit dem festen Entschluss, diese für sie Spaß versprechende Möglichkeit auszunutzen.

Lautlos schwebend stahl sie sich mit aufmerksamem Blick auf die in der Stube vermutet sitzende Belldandy durch die Gänge hin zu ihrer Destination, dem Badezimmer.  
Mit diebischer Vorfreude erreichte sie den Gang mit dem abzweigenden besagten Raum. Es fehlte ihr bis zum Erreichen von diesem nur noch das Umrunden einer Ecke und schon würde sie praktisch vor der Schiebetür stehen.  
Doch als sie um eben diese Ecke bog, verwandelte sich ihr vorheriges Grinsen in Erwartung eines für sie unterhaltenden Geschehens in einen Ausdruck nervöser Verlegenheit.  
Was durchaus verständlich war, wenn man bedenkt, dass vor ihr Belldandy mit einem für sie untypisch ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und mahnender Miene stand, die Augen klar auf ihre größere Schwester fixiert.

Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf der Stirn der weißhaarigen Göttin.  
Noch bevor Belldandy etwas sagen konnte erhob Urd ihre von falschen Lachern durchzogene Stimme und versuchte mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zwanglos zu wirken...  
"Ah, hallo Belldandy. Was für ein Zufall dich hier zu treffen. Ehehe..."  
...was ihr allerdings nicht wirklich gelang.  
Belldandy schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Bitte Urd, lass die beiden doch heute Abend in Frieden. Es ist für sie im Moment nicht sonderlich leicht."

Es war selten, dass sich Belldandy in dieser Art an ihre ältere Schwester wandte. Normalerweise stellte sie sich nicht so direkt gegen Urds ,Spaß'.  
Diese jedoch erkannte, dass es ihrer Schwester durchaus ernst damit war.  
"Na schön, ich werde heute Abend nichts anstellen."  
Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf die Lippen der mittleren Göttin. Sie nickte zustimmend und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem geliebten allabendlichen Tee… und ihrem Studenten.  
Auch Urd begab sich wieder in ihre Hexenküche, doch nicht ohne einige Hintergedanken entwickelt zu haben. *Ich habe zwar versprochen heute nichts zu veranstalten, aber was Morgen ist... Tja, das ist eine andere Sache...*

Eine muntere Melodie vor sich her summend sammelte sie sich in ihrer privaten Zaubertrankbrauerei einige Ingredienzien zusammen. Dabei nahm sie ein Fläschchen mit tiefroter Flüssigkeit, schnupperte daran, stellte es auf ihren Arbeitstisch, griff in ein anderes Fach, holte merkwürdig aussehende Pillen heraus, ließ diese sich zu der Flasche gesellen, suchte mal hier mal dort neue Mittelchen, stellte sie zuweilen kopfschüttelnd ob ihrer Unpassendheit wieder zurück und letztendlich, als sie ihrer Zufriedenheit nach alles Nötige beisammen hatte, begann sie mit ihrer Arbeit an einem neuen Trank á la Urd.

*Wenn ich schon heute keinen Spaß haben darf, dann werde ich eben dafür sorgen, dass es Morgen Abend unterhaltend wird.*

Und so, unbemerkt von ihren Schwestern, dem Studenten des Hauses und den nichts ahnenden Dimensionsreisenden, braute sie ihr Tränklein.

* * *

Ranma dankte Belldandy tausendmal für ihre Voraussicht und die Aufstellung der Trennwand.

Es war schon schlimm genug mit Akane gemeinsam im Bad zu sein, und das so gut wie unbekleidet, aber er wollte sich nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen was passieren würde, wäre diese rettende Wand nicht vorhanden.

Es war nicht so, dass er es absolut verabscheute mit Akane in einem Raum zu sein.

Eher das Gegenteil davon war der Fall.

Und genau da lag das Problem.

Er genoss es zu sehr.

Und allein der Gedanke, dass Akane unverhüllt wie am Tage ihrer Geburt nicht einmal einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt war half ihm nicht unbedingt seiner hormonbedingten Phantasie Einhalt zu gebieten.

Akane ging es auf der anderen Seite der Trennwand ähnlich. Sie hatte sich selbst vor langer Zeit eingestehen müssen, dass Ranmas äußerliche Attribute nicht zu verachten waren. Allein sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber hielt sie davon ab, sich davon beeinflussen zu lassen.

Das gestaltete sich allerdings in dieser Umgebung ein wenig schwierig.

Unwillkommene Gedanken, die eigentlich denen einer Verlobten entsprechen würden, stiegen in ihr auf. Doch ebenso schnell wie sie gekommen waren, verbannte die jüngste Tendo sie auch schon wieder aus ihrem Geist.

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

*Ich bin kein Perversling wie Ranma. Ich habe so etwas nicht zu denken.*

Doch trotz ihrer Leugnung dieser Gedanken schlich sich ein Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen, ebenso wie es zeitgleich bei ihrem Verlobten der Fall war.

Und diese Röte wurde nicht von der Wärme der aufsteigenden Wasserdämpfe hervorgerufen.

Diesem Zustand also sah sich ein durch das aufgeschlagene Badfenster lugender Bewohner des Hauses gegenüber, als ihn seine Streifzüge unbedachterweise zu diesem Ort geführt hatten.

Zu Ranmas Unglück bemerkte er diesen ungebetenen Gast, indem er seinen Instinkten nachgab, die ihm in diesem jenen Moment mit einem starken Kälteschauer, der den Rücken hinunter raste, mitzuteilen versuchten, dass Gefahr im Verzug war.

Langsam drehte er sich der Position des Eindringlings zu... und erstarrte.

Auf dem Brett des offenen Fensters saß ein schwarzer Kater, ein rautenförmiger weißer Fellfleck auf der Stirn sein auffälligstes Merkmal.

Neugierige Katzenaugen musterten den wie eine Steinstatue erstarrten und den Duschkopf mechanisch umklammernden jungen Mann, völlig unbewusst seiner Wirkung auf diesen Menschen.

Akane, die auf ihrer Seite durch die Trennwand keinen Blick auf die andere Seite hatte und somit auch nicht um den Eindringling wusste, wunderte sich über das momentane Verhalten ihres Verlobten.

Mit einem Mal hatte er ein Geräusch von sich gegeben, das entfernt an ein leises Quieken erinnerte, und danach folgte nichts sagende Stille.

Seitdem waren einige Minuten verstrichen und von seiner Seite erfolgte noch immer keine Reaktion.

Selbst als Akane ihn mit einem ärgerliche Züge anmutenden Ruf seines Namens zu einer Antwort bringen wollte bekam sie nichts als seine Stille und den Klang von plätscherndem Wasser als Antwort.

Nun schien sie doch ein wenig besorgt zu werden.

"Ranma, was ist denn los?"

Der Kater, der noch immer auf dem Fensterbrett saß und dem seltsamen Menschen, welcher sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr bewegt zu haben schien, neugierig, aber auch mit zunehmender Langeweile zusah, merkte nach dem Ausruf der jungen Frau auf.

Da sich der Mensch nicht von der Stelle rührte und der andere nochmals auszurufen schien, entschied sich das Felidae Wesen seinerseits zu intervenieren.

Der Kater maunzte laut.

Akane, noch immer auf der anderen Seite der Trennwand, schreckte aus ihrer gewachsenen Besorgtheit auf und verstand mit einem Mal, weshalb Ranma ihr nicht geantwortet hatte.

Entweder er war sofort ohnmächtig geworden um den aufkommenden Ängsten zu entfliehen oder aber er wurde von diesen übermannt und war erstarrt. Dass er noch nicht in die Neko Ken übergegangen sein konnte war wegen der unzerstörten Einrichtung bereits klar.

Egal was es war, Akane wusste dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen musste.

Jedoch dies alles zu entscheiden war eine Sache, es umzusetzen eine ganz andere.

Um Ranma zu helfen, musste Akane auf die andere Seite des Bades und das Tierchen aus ihres Verlobten Bezugsraumes entfernen.

Damit war aber verbunden, dass sie so gut wie nackt, bestenfalls mit einer knappen Abdeckung der zu verhüllenden Körperzonen geschützt, sich in das Blickfeld Ranmas zu wagen.

Doch über die Zweifel hinweg kam wieder die Kämpferin in ihr an die Oberfläche und mit dieser zusätzlichen Bestärkung umwickelte sie sich mit einem Handtuch.

Unter hochrotem Kopf, denn Akane war Ranmas unbekleideter Zustand wohl bewusst, und unter strenger Beherrschung die Augen nur auf dem Tierchen zu lassen, bahnte sie sich einen Weg zum Fenster.

Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus.

"Komm her, mein Kleiner. Na komm, ich tue dir doch nichts."

Der Kater beäugte sie abschätzend und im Geheimen seiner Gedanken musste er sich wohl sehr über diese Menschen wundern. Der eine gab keinen Laut mehr von sich und der andere versuchte ihn anzulocken. Neugierig schnupperte das Tier der ihr näher kommenden Hand entgegen.

Freundlich lächelnd kraulte Akane das Katerchen, welches sich bereitwillig von ihr in den Arm nehmen ließ.

Offenbar, trotz des scheinbar starren Zustandes, schien Ranma wahrzunehmen, dass seine Verlobte das Katzenproblem wortwörtlich angepackt hatte und die Gefahr in ihren Armen hielt. Problematischerweise entging ihm trotz der maunzenden Katastrophe nicht der Bekleidungszustand seiner Verlobten, oder besser gesagt die Abwesenheit desselbigen in höherem Maße.

Zeitgleich, quasi wie eine tief greifende Erkenntnis, wurde ihm zum einen die von ihm abgewandte Haltung Akanes und zum anderen bei der Ursachenfindung derselbigen sein eigener hüllenloser Zustand bewusst.

Cologne wäre stolz auf seine Überamagurikengeschwindigkeit gewesen, mit der Ranma sich ein zugegebenermaßen knappes, aber doch das Nötigste verdeckendes Handtuch um die Hüfte wickelte und sich mit rotem Kopf und dem präsenten Bild einer fastnackten Akane in Gedanken von derselbigen wegdrehte.

Seine und auch ihre eigene aufkommende peinliche Lage erkennend räusperte sich Akane, die Augen strikt auf die vertäfelte Wand gerichtet.

"Und", meinte sie mit nicht allzu fester Stimme, "würdest du wohl aufstehen, damit ich den Kleinen rausbringen kann?"

Akane wollte das Tierchen nicht einfach aus dem Fenster rauslassen, da die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er seinen Weg wieder hinauf finden würde können. Also musste er wohl oder übel vor die Tür gesetzt werden.

In Totenstille stand Ranma auf und ging hinter Akane her, darauf bedacht sich dabei so weit wie möglich von dem ,Fellball' fernzuhalten.

Nun traf es sich aber, dass just in diesem Moment, da Akane spärlich bekleidet die Gangtür aufschob, Urd, ein Fläschchen mit brodelndem Inhalt in der Hand haltend und einem unheilvollen Grinsen im Gesicht, an dieser Tür vorbeikam. Offenbar war sie gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche gewesen, wo ein von Belldandy für sich selbst und Keiichi angesetzter Tee darauf wartete getrunken zu werden.

Noch nie war Urds Gesichtsausdruck so schnell von amüsiert zu vollendeter Begeisterung gewechselt wie beim Anblick der relativ leicht bekleideten Verlobten, die dicht aufeinander gefolgt, vor noch nicht abgetrockneter Nässe schimmernd glänzend, die widerspenstigen, sich durch das Wasser ringelnden und an den Kopf schmiegenden Haare aus der Stirn wischend, hinter der geöffneten Tür zum Vorschein kamen.

Es war also nicht verwunderlich dass Urds Phantasie ob des sich ihr vor Augen geführten Bildes Purzelbäume wegen möglicher, vorangegangener Aktivitäten schlug.

Diese wurden jedoch sehr schnell wieder aus ihren Gedanken geschlagen, als sie das schwarzweiße Katerchen in den Armen der jüngsten Tendo sah.

Die älteste Göttin des Hauses verzog mürrisch das Gesicht.

*Das Vieh hat die beiden garantiert gestört. Wie soll man hier auch seiner professionellen Verkupplungsarbeit nachgehen, wenn immer irgendwelche Zwischenfälle auftreten.*

So stemmte Urd denn angesichts des kleinen Störenfriedes die Ampullen unokkupierte Hand in die Hüfte und richtete sich mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme an das Tier.

"Welsper, musstest du dich denn gerade jetzt ins Bad schleichen. Wie sollen die beiden jemals intim werden wenn sie niemals ungestört sind?"

Der Kater schien sich von dieser Anklage nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen und maunzte nur antwortend, die Verlobten jedoch reagierten darauf mit aufflammenden Gesichtern und sofort einsetzenden Stotterversionen der Verleugnungsversuche.

"A..aber nein, w..was denkst d..du nur w..wieder?"

Akane entwand sich dem prüfenden Blick Urds und murmelte kaum hörbar vor sich hin.

"Als ob ich von ihm etwas wollen würde..."

Doch Urd, die diesen letzten Satz sehr wohl vernommen hatte, schmunzelte über den nicht gerade überzeugenden Ton, mit dem Akane diesen aussprach.

Was Ranma betrifft... nun ja.

Auch er versuchte sich zu verteidigen, wobei sich die kleinen Unterbrechungen der Worte durch seine Nervosität ebenfalls bemerkbar machten.

Allerdings schien er wieder sein altbekanntes Problem zu haben, zuerst seine Stimmbänder erklingen zu lassen und dann die meist durch einen schmerzlichen Fingerzeigs Akanes reifende Erkenntnis durchscheinen zu lassen, dass das Gesagte wohl doch nicht zu seinem gesundheitlichen Wohl führte.

"D..du fantasierst j..ja Dinge zusammen. Ich w..würde eher in einem Kleid dreimal um den Block rennen a..als Akane auch nur einmal anzumachen. Der Gedanke a..allein ist schon beängstigend..."

Nun hatte der Sohn der Saotomes auch wieder die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und versuchte somit eine zwanglose, Gleichgültigkeit trotz dieses spekulativ in Aussicht stehenden Ereignisses demonstrierende Pose einzunehmen, was aber durch permanente Rotschimmer auf seiner Nase und dem vehementen Versuch Akane nicht anzusehen nicht ganz überzeugend vermittelt werden konnte - zumindest für Urd nicht.

Akane jedoch, die schon immer Ranmas Worten mehr Glauben schenkte als seinem eigentlichen Verhalten, nahm diese Antwort mit negativen Gefühlen auf.

Um genau zu sein formierte sich über ihr eine kleine schwarze, von Miniblitzen durchzogene Wolke als Ausdruck ihres sich immer mehr intensivierenden Zornes. Selbst Urd, die die von Akane ausgehenden Wellen negativer Gefühle spürte, trat einen Schritt zurück und Welsper wäre wohl am liebsten so schnell wie möglich aus den Armen der jungen Frau geflohen, doch diese hatte ihn in ihrer Wut am Fell gepackt, sodass er keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr hatte.

Ranma, dessen Blick noch immer von Akane abgewandt war und der noch vor sich hinbrabbelte, bekam von der für ihn Schmerzen verheißenden Untergangsstimmung seiner Verlobten nichts mit.

Doch als ein beinahe grollendes Geräusch von ihr ausging spürte auch er, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Akanes Stimme erklang tief und düster.

"So, das ist für dich also beängstigend."

Ranma wich, soweit ihm das in seiner momentanen Bindung mit Akane möglich war, vor dieser zurück. *Ich und meine große Klappe...*

In Gedanken machte er seinen Frieden mit Gott und der Welt als er zusah, wie sich die Blitzgewitterchen in Akanes Zornwolke anfingen zu entladen.

Doch mit einem Mal verschwand das unheilvolle dunstige Omen über dem Kopf der jungen Tendo und eine scheinheilige Ruhe breitete sich aus.

Ranma wollte gerade anfangen sich zu entspannen als sich Akane zu ihm umdrehte. Ihre Lippen umspielte ein für sie untypisch süßes Lächeln.

"Du findest das also beängstigend, ja?"

Diese Worte verursachten schon fast allein vom Zuhören Zahnschmerzen, so sehr waren sie von Zucker und Honig hinterlegt.

Ranma erstarrte augenblicklich. *.tot...*

Seine Vermutung war gar nicht mal so falsch, denn schon kurz nachdem Akane die zuckersüßen Worte ausgesprochen hatte, verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht vor Zornesröte Hitze ausstrahlend und furchterregender, als Ranma es je zuvor erlebt hatte.

Sie stürzte sich auf ihn.

"Ich geb dir was, wovor du dich fürchten kannst!"

Und mit diesem Kriegsschrei packte sie den verdutzten Welsper, den sie die ganze Zeit am Fell gehalten hatte, in Ranmas Gesicht.

Dieser hatte noch nicht mal die Gelegenheit ohnmächtig zu werden, schon überkamen ihn die schüttelnden Angstschauer.

Er schrie als wäre eine ganze Horde Katzen hinter ihm her.

Welsper, der das Ganze schon nicht mehr lustig fand, versuchte sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien indem er Ranmas Gesicht zerkratzte. Dieser hätte ihn auch liebend gerne wieder abgeworfen, doch Akane gab nicht nach. Sie drückte den Kater unerbittlich in ihres Verlobten Gesicht.

Ein Riesengetöse entstand.

Ranma zappelte auf dem Boden, schrie dabei wie am Spieß, Welsper maunzte und fauchte, Akane beschimpfte Ranma lautstark als unsensiblen Trottel und Urd, tja Urd stand verdattert, aber amüsiert, an der Tür und genoss die Show.

Doch durch den Lärm wurden die übrigen Bewohner des Hauses angelockt.

Als erstes erschienen Belldandy und Keiichi. Die mittlere Göttin sah ihre ältere Schwester am Eingang zum Bad stehen und vermutete schon das Schlimmste.

"Urd, du hast mir doch versprochen nichts anzustellen."

Die Angesprochene bemerkte erst durch diese direkte Anrede die Anwesenheit der beiden, so sehr war sie in das Schauspiel vor sich vernarrt.

Erstaunt und spielerisch verletzt wandte sie sich an ihre Schwester.

"Hey, ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht. Ich bin hier nur zufällig vorbeigekommen."

Auch Skuld war durch den Lärm neugierig zum Ort des Geschehens gepilgert. Kaum war sie an der Tür klagte sie ihre Schwester an.

"Urd, was hast du angestellt?"

Nun war die Angesprochene wirklich ein wenig wütend.

"Was fragst du mich? Warum bin eigentlich immer ich diejenige, die beschuldigt wird, wenn irgendetwas passiert?"

Die Frage war ernst gemeint, doch außer einem kurzen, vielsagenden Blick von der jüngsten Göttin des Hauses bekam sie keine Antwort.

Belldandy unterband jeglichen kommenden Streit zwischen ihren Schwestern als sie in das Bad eintrat und versuchte, Ranma aus dem Klammergriff seiner Verlobten und aus dem Kratzbereich von Welsper herauszuholen.

Dies erreichte sie, indem sie Akane mit sanfter Bestimmtheit am Arm zog und auf diese einredete.

"Akane, was immer auch passiert, es ist jetzt genug. Bitte lass Welsper los."

Offenbar brachte die beschwichtigende Stimme Belldandys Akane wieder aus ihrer Rage heraus zur Besinnung. Sie ließ sofort den Kater los und entfernte sich von dem am Boden wieder zu Sinnen kommenden Ranma.

Doch die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen verrieten, dass Akanes Wut noch nicht ganz verflogen war.

Ranma rappelte sich zitternd wieder auf. Auch er war jetzt nicht mehr gut auf Akane zu sprechen.

Die beiden Verlobten saßen sich gegenüber, jegliche Peinlichkeiten ob der noch immer spärlich bekleideten Körper verflogen, und bombardierten sich förmlich mit funkensprühenden, explosiven Blicken; die Energieauren der Verlobten waren vor intensiven Wutgefühlen schon fast sichtbar. Sie hätten wohl auch ein weiteres Argument angefangen, würden sie nicht gerade von den restlichen Bewohnern des Hauses beobachtet werden.

Was die eben erwähnten anging, so wohnten sie einer erstaunlichen Demonstration eines im Geiste stattfindenden Kampfes bei. Es schien als würden Akane und Ranma, unter größter Selbstbeherrschung, ihre Streitigkeiten mit Blicken austragen. Diese waren schon fast tödlich, deshalb wagte niemand auch nur laut zu atmen in der Befürchtung, einer dieser Blicke könnte einen selbst treffen.

Selbst Belldandy, die sonst jeglichen ernsten Streitereien ablehnend gegenüber stand, kam nicht umhin dieses geistige Gefecht mit gewisser Spannung zu beobachten. Im Geheimen ihrer Gedanken bewunderte sie die beiden sogar dafür, denn sie hatte Ranma und Akane in den letzten zehn Tagen gut genug kennen gelernt um sagen zu können, dass sie ihre Differenzen immer sehr schnell verbal oder mit Handgreiflichkeiten austrugen.

Die Selbstkontrolle, die die beiden hier bewiesen überraschte selbst die mittlere Göttin.

*Könnten sich Skuld und Urd nur auch so einigen.*

Der Starrwettstreit wäre wohl noch bis zum nächsten Morgen gegangen, hätte sich Keiichi nicht dazu entschieden, dass er seine Nachtruhe brauchte und diese wohl nicht erhalten würde, wenn sich die Verlobten nicht einigen könnten. Außerdem war es seiner Meinung nach eine Auseinandersetzung wegen irgendeiner Banalität. Vermutlich hatte Ranma etwas gesagt, was Akane in Rage versetzt hatte, wie so oft.

Der Student seufzte.

"Ranma, Akane, hört doch bitte auf. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich hatte heute noch vor das Bad vor der Nachtruhe zu benutzen. Wenn ihr euch unbedingt streiten müsst, wofür wahrscheinlich gar kein Anlass mehr besteht, dann macht das doch bitte in eurem Zimmer."

Offenbar hatte die kleine Ansprache des Hausherren etwas gebracht, denn sobald er fertig war und mit ihm folgender Belldandy das Bad verlassen hatte, sahen sich die Angesprochenen ein wenig schuldbewusst an.

Sich zu streiten war eine Sache, jemand anderen damit zu belasten eine andere. Und sie wollten schon gar nicht diesen freundlichen Menschen/Göttinnen Ärger bereiten, wo sie doch auch nur zu Gast waren.

Die größten noch verbliebenen negativen Gefühle beiseite schiebend drängten sie Skuld und Urd, welche noch an der Badtür verblieben waren um sich den Ausgang des Spektakels anzusehen, hinaus und gingen wieder ins Bad.

Des Katzenproblems entledigt und durch keine weiteren Unterbrechungen gestört beendeten sie ihre abendliche Badroutine inklusive Zähneputzen und Toilette in absoluter Stille.

Das Haus war nach dem Badvorfall ruhig geworden. Urd hatte sich wieder in ihre Hexenküche begeben, allerdings nicht ohne laut darüber geflucht zu haben, dass sie eine prächtige Chance verpasst hatte, ihrer mittleren Schwester einen schönen Abend zu bereiten. Sie hatte ja schließlich extra ein Tränklein angesetzt, konnte dieses dann aber wegen dem Getöse im Bad nicht in den Tee geben.

Skuld, die noch immer mit dem Zusammenflicken von einem stark auseinander genommen Banpai beschäftigt war, grummelte indes in ihrem Zimmer darüber, dass ihr Haushaltsroboter einfach kein Gespür dafür zu haben schien, wie weit er sich Sigel nähern durfte und wo die Grenze zur Zerstörung seiner Motorik durch das bedrängte Robotermädchen lag.

Keiichi hatte sich ebenfalls zu Bett begeben in Erwartung eines kommenden, für ihn wahrscheinlich anstrengenden Tages. Otaki und Tamiya hatten da so etwas angedeutet von wegen neuer Maschine testen und dabei so ein unheilvolles Glitzern in den Augen gehabt, ähnlich dem das Urd immer dann zierte, wenn sie einen besonders verrückten Einfall hatte, ihr Liedchen dabei noch schiefer und verrückter singend als je zuvor.

Belldandy war nun also als Einzige noch in der Stube anzutreffen, an der Ranma und Akane in Pyjamas bettfertig gekleidet auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer vorbei kamen. Sie wünschten der verbliebenen Göttin eine gute Nacht und wollten sich gerade zum Weitergehen wenden, als sie von Belldandy zurückgerufen wurden.

"Akane, Ranma... Nehmt es Keiichi bitte nicht übel, was er vorhin gesagt hat. Es ist bestimmt nicht so, dass uns der Lärm gestört hätte. Durch Urd und Skuld sind wir an solche Dinge gewöhnt. Aber für gewöhnlich sind es bei den beiden kurze Schlachten, die nach geringer Zeit ausgetragen sind."

Die Verlobten sahen sich schuldbewusst an. Als ob sie es den anderen Bewohnern verübeln könnten auf ihre Streitereien negativ zu reagieren.

Nach einigem Zögern meldete sich Akane zu Wort.

"Wir haben das bestimmt nicht als Beleidigung aufgefasst. Es ist doch verständlich. Es ist nur so, dass..."

Sie stockte, eine plötzlich reifende Erkenntnis einsinken lassend.

Ranma hatte wohl die gleichen Gedankengänge wie seine Verlobte.

"Es ist nur so, dass wir uns bisher immer so verhalten haben und das auch größtenteils geduldet wurde. Daher mussten wir nicht so viel Rücksicht auf andere nehmen."

Akane nickte zustimmend und ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

"Es ist schwer alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen."

Belldandy verstand sehr gut, wie sich die beiden fühlen mussten. Darum nickte auch sie nur zustimmend und wünschte ihren beiden Gästen mit den zuversichtlichen Worten, es würde sich schon alles einfügen und einem Gute-Nacht-Wunsch eine geruhsame Nacht.

Gedankenversunken gingen Ranma und Akane zu ihrem Zimmer. Dieses war sehr viel geräumiger als die vorherigen, war es doch für zwei bestimmt. Selbst einen Schreibtisch mit zwei nahe gelegenen Arbeitsplätzen hatte man für sie mittels Molekularumwandlung entstehen lassen. Dieser erinnerte nun nicht mehr an die alte, klapprige, halb zerfallene Kommode, die er vorher einmal war.

Auch der große dreitürige Kleiderschrank war eine Spezialanfertigung der Göttinnen. Da Akane mehr Sachen hatte als Ranma okkupierte sie zwei drittel des gesamten Schrankes. Ranma war mit seiner Einteilung zufrieden, doch ließ er sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen sich über Frauen und ihre Sachenvielfalt zu äußern, was ihm ein Stirnrunzeln Akanes und ein schimpfliches Wort in Verbindung mit seinem Namen eingebracht hatte. An diesem Schrank konnte nun durch Knopfdruck eine verschiebbare Wand zwischen den Umkleidebereichen vor den Türen angebracht werden. Um präziser zu sein erschien diese einfach und man dirigierte sie mit weiteren Steuerelementen am Schrank in die gewünschte Position.

Ihre Schlafgelegenheiten waren auf dem Boden in Form von zwei Futons ausgebreitet, die aufgrund der kurzen möglichen Distanz zwischen den Verlobten nicht allzu weit auseinander gerückt werden konnten. Doch boten sie immerhin einen Sicherheitsabstand von einem halben Meter.

Bis auf ein paar weitere kleinere Schränke und Regale war das Zimmer nicht weiter eingerichtet, da die Verlobten in ihrer kurzen Verweildauer noch nicht allzu große persönliche Wertgegenstände errungen hatten.

In ihrem neuen Zimmer angekommen hatten die Verlobten wohl beide keine sonderliche Lust ihr vorheriges Argument wieder aufzunehmen und so entschieden sie sich in stillem Einvernehmen die sofortige Nachtruhe anzutreten.

Schließlich hatten sie am nächsten Tag zu arbeiten. Und so wie es mit ihrer jetzigen Situation bestellt war würden sie am folgenden Tag alle nötige Kraft gebrauchen können.

So erlosch denn auch sehr bald das Licht im Zimmer der Dimensionsreisenden. Doch das hieß nicht, dass sie sofort in das Reich der Träume übergingen. Lange noch lagen sie wach, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu reden.

Es war nicht nur die ungewohnte Nähe und die Gedanken, was alles in so einer dunklen Nacht geschehen konnte, die sie wach hielten. Auch die Reflektion der vorherigen Ereignisse beschäftigte sie.

Selbst wenn es Belldandy und den anderen nichts ausmachen würde, dass die Verlobten bei ihren Streitereien den normalen Geräuschpegel sprengten, so brachten doch ihre zuweilen handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzungen einen gewissen Zerstörungsgrad mit sich, dessen Folgen dann jedes Mal aufs neue reparatös in Augenschein genommen werden musste.

"Ranma?"

Ihre Stimme erklang leise, doch in dem sonst stillen Raum war sie gut hörbar.

"Mh?"

Er hatte zunächst mit sich gekämpft sich schlafend zu stellen, doch das würde alles Kommende nur hinauszögern.

Und Ranma Saotome war nicht jemand, der vor etwas davonläuft – eigene Gefühle ausgeschlossen.

"Wir sollten wirklich versuchen unsere Streitereien zu unterbinden. Das ging vielleicht bei uns zu Hause. Da war alles schon so verrückt, da fiel es nicht weiter auf. Doch auch wenn hier einiges ungewöhnlich ist, so ist es doch nicht wie bei uns. Und ich möchte Belldandy keinen Ärger machen."

Ranma drehte sich bei diesen Worten von seiner seitlichen, Akane abgewandten Seite auf Rückenlage.

"Ich denke, du hast Recht."

Ein klein wenig überraschte es Akane schon, dass Ranma so schnell zugestimmt hatte, doch war sie auch erleichtert dass sie keine weitere Überzeugungsarbeit leisten musste.

Ranma seufzte. "Scheint so als müsste ich demnächst meine Klappe halten, mh?"

Ein Kichern erhielt er als Antwort.

"Und ich versuche mich nicht mehr so schnell ärgern zu lassen."

"Meine Arztrechnung bedankt sich."

Gern hätte Ranma mehr als diesen Satz gesagt, doch besser er lernte seine Zunge schnell im Zaum zu halten als sich wieder was einzufangen. Und kein Zeitpunkt war besser geeignet um etwas zu beginnen als der nach dem Beschluss.

Zwei leise, geflüsterte Nachtwünsche waren das letzte, was man in der Dunkelheit noch von den beiden hörte.

* * *

Noch bevor ganze Schwärme von melodischen Vogelstimmen ihr morgendliches Lied anstimmten war die gute Fee des Hauses, Belldandy, auf den Beinen und hatte bereits das Frühstück für die größer gewordene Gemeinschaft des Chiba-Ken-Tempels angefangen. Ein munteres Liedchen vor sich her summend blickte sie zuweilen auf die Wanduhr um sich auf die morgendliche Weckrunde einzustellen.

Da auch Ranma und Akane heute ihre Arbeit im Trainingscenter versehen mussten, hatten sie nicht das Privileg ausschlafen zu dürfen.

So begann denn Belldandy zu gegebener Zeit ihre Runde und kam zuerst bei den Zimmern ihrer Schwestern vorbei. Diese antworteten beide mit einem mürrischen, halbwachen Ja auf die Frage, ob sie denn bald aufstehen würden, und Belldandy stellte sich darauf ein nach der ersten Weckrunde noch einmal bei den zwei Göttinnen vorbei zu sehen. Keiichi war glücklicherweise, da er gestern in Erwartung eines anstrengenden Tages zeitiger ins Bett gegangen war, bereits halb erwacht, als Belldandy ihn erstmalig zum Frühstück rief und war somit als erster unter den mehr oder weniger Wachen in der Stube.

Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen näherte sich die mittlere Göttin dem neuen Zimmer der Dimensionsreisenden und schob die Tür desselbigen eine Kopfesbreite weit auf.

Der sich ihr darbietende Anblick überraschte sie im ersten Moment so sehr, dass sie außer einem geflüsterten "Du gute Güte." und einer vor den Mund gehaltenen Hand nichts weiter zu Stande brachte als auf die Szene vor sich zu starren.

**Ende**

* * *

Danksagung für Kommentare geht an:

- vivi: Es mag Jahre, Jahrhunderte oder Jahrtausende dauern, aber sofern mich nicht ein unglücklicher Unfall dahinraffen sollte - ich wills nicht hoffen - wird diese Geschichte mit garantierter Sicherheit fertig gestellt werden.

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	12. Der Morgen danach

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'  
LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Der Morgen danach**

Es war warm. Es war gemütlich. Es war bequem.  
_Und _es war ungemein angenehm.  
Noch nie im Leben hatte sich Akane so wohl gefühlt wie in jenem Augenblick.  
Ihren Aufenthaltsort vergessend dämmerte sie in jenem Bewusstseinszustand, in dem man sich am Morgen befindet.  
Dieses Gefühl der vollkommenen Zufriedenheit mit der Welt und allen Ärger vergessend, einfach aus der Tatsache heraus, dass man sich selbst in diesem einen Augenblick so rundum wohl fühlte.  
Es war auch jener Zustand, in dem man schon spürbar die Welt der Träume verlassen hatte. Man kam langsam zu der Erkenntnis, dass man aufwachte, aber man wollte so gut es nur ging versuchen, sich in diesem zwischen Wachen und Schlafen befindlichen Zustand so lange wie es nur ging festzuhalten, sich darin treiben zu lassen und es zu genießen.

Es war der Tag nachdem die magische, unfreiwillige Bindung mit Ranma etabliert wurde, der Tag nach der Nacht in der sie und Ranma beschlossen hatten, ihre Auseinandersetzungen zum Wohle der übrigen Tempelbewohner im Zaum zu halten.

Sie nahm ihre Umgebung noch nicht mit vollem Bewusstsein wahr, denn noch immer wollte sie diese angenehme Ruhe nicht loslassen.  
Sie kuschelte sich bäuchlings tiefer in ihre Deckengefilde, näher an ihr Wärme spendendes Kissen, ließ sich von diesem und seiner Ausstrahlung weiter einnehmen.  
Doch schon bald störte etwas ihre Harmonie. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person. Nein, keiner Person im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern einer Präsenz, welche von einer ungewöhnlichen Kraft gespeist wurde.  
Diese näherte sich nicht nur dem von Akane okkupierten Raum, sondern drang auch in die gemütliche Atmosphäre ein.  
Mit diesem Eindringen und den von der Person geflüsterten Worten wurde Akane vollkommen aus ihrem wohligen Dämmerzustand gerissen.  
Ihr erster Blick fiel auf die Quelle der Worte. Sie sah mit verschwommener Sicht und unter einigem Blinzeln Belldandys Kopf zur Tür hereinragen.

"Ist es denn schon Zeit zum Aufstehen?", murmelte Akane leicht unverständlich unter ihrem Deckensaum hervor.  
Belldandy blickte noch verwundert drein und der jüngsten Tendo entging die Veränderung in ihrem sonst so strahlenden Gesicht nicht.  
"Was ist denn?"  
Die mittlere Göttin des Hauses schüttelte auf diese Frage leicht ihren Kopf, wohl um Akane von der Nichtigkeit der Angelegenheit zu überzeugen als auch sich selbst ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass sie die betreffende Materie ja eigentlich nichts anging.  
Das typische Lächeln zeichnete nun wieder die Züge der Gegenwart symbolisierenden Göttin.  
"Es ist nichts. Bitte wecke noch Ranma - er scheint einen sehr festen Schlaf zu haben, wenn er bisher nicht aufgewacht ist - und kommt dann zum Frühstück hinunter."  
Damit schob sie die Tür wieder zu und machte sich erneut auf den Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten ihrer göttlichen Schwestern.

Akane verfiel schon fast zeitgleich wie Belldandy die Tür zuschob wieder in den wohligen, leicht dösigen Schlummer, doch mit Willenskraft und dem Hintergedanken, dass heute Arbeit anstand, nötigte sie ihre Augen wieder auf und riss sich aus der Schläfrigkeit.  
Zwei Dinge geschahen nun beinahe zur selben Zeit: Zum einen versuchte sich Akane aufzurichten und unter der Decke hervor zu kriechen, wobei ein Hindernis, welches unter der Decke über ihren Rücken verlief, sie in ihrem Aufwärtsbestreben hinderte. Zum anderen schien sich die Wärmequelle, an die sich die jüngste Tendo noch einige Momente zuvor mit solch wohliger Wonne geschmiegt hatte, unter ihr zu bewegen.  
Akane war innerhalb eines Atemzugs hellwach.

Sie versuchte das sich in ihrem Kopf formierende Bild, welches sie vor einigen Augenblicken der verdutzten Belldandy dargeboten haben musste, trotz einer sich entwickelnden unterbewussten Sicherheit über die Möglichkeit der Situation, zu verdrängen.  
Halb aufgerichtet, die Augen aufgerissen, blickte sie nach unten zu der sich bewegenden Wärmequelle. Wie vermutet gehörte diese zu einer Person. Und da in dieser Nacht niemand anderer als Akanes Fastangetrauter mit ihr das Zimmer zwangsweise zu teilen genötigt war, konnte das warme, sich bewegende Kissen eigentlich nichts anderes sein als eben jener Verlobte.  
So kam es denn auch, dass sich Akanes Nasenspitze nur einige Zentimeter von dem Gesicht eines schlafenden, der Situation gänzlich unbewussten Ranmas entfernt befand, als sie sich nach einigem Ringen mit ihrem aufschreienden Wunschgedanken, dass dies alles nur ein Traum sei, dazu überwunden hatte dem bewegenden Heizkissen auf den Grund zu gehen.

Vermutlich hätte die jüngste Tendo jetzt laut aufgeschrieen als hätte sie jemand dazu aufgefordert Tatewaki Kuno zu küssen, oder sie hätte mit einer jeden bekannten Rotfärbung sprengenden gefärbtem Gesicht den nächst besten harten Gegenstand ergriffen und dem unschuldig schlafenden, seiner gefährliche Lage unbewussten jungen Mann ihre Meinung zu dieser Schlafarrangierung mehr als deutlich verinnerlicht.  
Doch nichts von beidem geschah. Gerade als Akane sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, sich ihr Gesicht bereits tomatenrot verfärbte und sie den Mund aufmachte um vermutlich ein paar unschöne, ihren Verlobten betreffende und ihn in diesem Prozess weckende Worte zu formulieren, eignete sich nun ein sonderbarer Zufall zu. Oder vielleicht geschah es auch nur durch die natürliche durchtriebene Neugier einer gewissen Person. Denn mit einem Mal wurde die Tür zu dem von den Verlobten okkupierten Zimmer aufgeschoben und eine mehr als deutlich grinsende Urd preisgegeben.

Durch die in die Szenerie hereinplatzende älteste Göttin wurde Akane so aus der Bahn geworfen, dass sie nicht dazu kam ihre bereits gedanklich gut platzierten, lautstarken Beschimpfungen zu verbalisieren. Stattdessen verfiel sie ob der die Situation genießenden Urd in eine Art von Starre, in der sie unglücklicherweise vergaß sich von ihrem Verlobten zu trennen.  
Die weißhaarige Göttin nahm diese Regungslosigkeit und das sich ihr zeigende Bild zum Anlass für wilde Spekulationen, wie die beiden Dimensionsreisenden denn wohl über Nacht in eine solche Position gekommen sind.  
"Und ich dachte schon, mit euch hätte ich echte Arbeit. Aber wenn ich mir das so ansehe", dabei legte sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite um einen besseren Blick auf den Akane umfassenden Ranma zu erhalten, "scheint ihr zwei euch ja schon sehr nahe zu sein. Hätte ich das gewusst..."  
Sie schüttelte spielerisch schockiert den Kopf.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war ging Akane, noch immer nicht Herrin ihrer klaren Gedanken, auf diese Provokation ein. Dies gestaltete sich in der Art, dass sich ihr Gesicht diesmal vor Zornesröte verfärbte, sie die zuvor gegen ihren Verlobten angesammelte verbale Lautstärke wieder mobilisierte und diese nun gegen die älteste Göttin des Hauses entfesselte.  
"Ich würde nicht mal im Traum daran denken mit diesem unsensiblen Trottel auch nur freiwillig eine Nacht in einem Zimmer zu verbringen, geschweige denn irgendetwas anderes geschehen zu lassen. Hörst du mich? Nicht einmal im Traum!!"  
Es war für Urd doch immer wieder erstaunlich anzusehen und amüsant unterhaltend zugleich, die Auswirkungen des hitzigen Temperamentes der jüngsten Tendo live zu erleben, obwohl es diesmal nicht so sehr genießbar war als wenn es an einen anderen und nicht gegen sie selbst gerichtet wurde.  
Vor sich her kichernd machte sich die weißhaarige Göttin nicht mal den Ansatz einer Mühe auf diese Deklaration zu antworten, denn es bot sich bereits eine neue Gelegenheit für eine unterhaltende Szene.

Durch Akanes lautstarke Äußerung ihres Standpunktes wurde selbst der zum Tiefschlaf verurteilte Sprössling der Saotomes aus seinem komatösen Schlaf gerissen. Im ersten Moment glaubte er noch zu träumen, denn eine einen relativ einsehbaren Ausschnitt offerierende Akane, welche für eine reale Situation ein wenig zu nah an ihm anlag, bot sich ihm nicht jeden Morgen, auch wenn er manchmal im Geheimen seiner Gedanken eine kleine Änderung nicht ganz abgeneigt gegenüber stünde.  
Doch schon bald wurde dem Erben der Saotome Kampfschule auf fast schockierende Art und Weise bewusst, dass er keineswegs einer traumbedingten Halluzination unterlegen war, sondern hier ernstlich mit einer wütenden, die Situation anscheinend ganz und gar nicht akzeptabel findenden Akane konfrontiert wurde. Diese war natürlich durch einen Wink Urds auf den wachen Zustand ihres Verlobten aufmerksam gemacht worden und demzufolge nicht darüber erfreut, dass Ranma sie noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte.

Kleine, schnell pochende Äderchen tanzten über die Stirn der jüngsten Tendo, nachdem Ranma noch immer nicht auf den Gedanken kam, sie doch endlich mal loszulassen, damit sie der für sie schon fast unerträglich peinlich gewordenen Situation entfliehen konnte.  
Nun schien auch noch ein leises Knurren von ihr auszugehen.  
"Ranma, lass mich endlich los!"  
Nun ja, zumindest das wütende Knurren und die Aufforderung Akanes wiesen Ranma darauf hin, dass er etwas getan hatte.  
Bis zu dem von einer grollenden Stimme Akanes unterlegten letzten Satz war dem jungen Mann gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er Akane überhaupt umfasst hatte.

Doch kaum wurde ihm die Bedeutung der Worte bewusst registrierte er, dass sein Arm tatsächlich der Grund für Akanes Position war.  
Die Schnelligkeit des Lichtes ist ein Schneckentempo im Vergleich zu der Geschwindigkeit, die der Sohn der Saotomes an den Tag legte, als er sich mit hochrotem Kopf von seiner Verlobten löste und sich so weit wie es die momentane Situation erlaubte von dieser entfernte.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und es herrschte absolute Stille. Offenbar waren die Verlobten zu sehr von den vorangegangenen Eindrücken eingenommen, alsdass sie sich in jenen folgenden Momenten hätten angiften können.  
Urd sah amüsiert zwischen den beiden hundertfünfzig Zentimeter auseinander sitzenden, sich anstarrenden Verlobten hin und her.  
Doch nach einer kurzen Weile langweilte sie diese Ereignislosigkeit zwischen den beiden und sie seufzte merklich enttäuscht.  
"Also wirklich ihr beiden... Da hoffe ich mal auf ein wenig Action und ihr sitzt da wie Steinstatuen. Naja. Macht doch, was ihr wollt. Ich geh jetzt frühstücken."  
Damit trat sie einen Schritt zurück und schob mit gesenktem Kopf die Schiebetür wieder zu.  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Wohnzimmer begegnete sie ihrer jüngsten Schwester Skuld.  
Diese blickte sie mit halboffenen, aus einem müden Gesicht schauenden Augen an.

"Was ist", an dieser Stelle musste sie kurz Gähnen, "denn mit dir los?"  
Damit wollte die jüngste Göttin wohl auf den leicht enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck Urds aufmerksam machen.  
Diese jedoch zuckte ob der gestellten Frage nur die Schultern.  
"Die zwei da drinnen kommen sich einfach nicht näher. Es ist wirklich frustrierend, das mit anzusehen." Sie deutete mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken auf die im Gang weiter zurückliegende Tür zu dem von den Verlobten okkupierten Zimmer.  
Mit einem theatralischen Seufzer unterstrich sie ihren Unwillen über die sich offensichtlich nicht nach ihrer Vorstellung entwickelnde Situation.  
Skuld jedoch zog ihre über den halboffenen Schlafaugen thronenden Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Du solltest die beiden lieber in Ruhe lassen, Urd. Wenn du dich einmischst wird das garantiert nie was."  
Ohne die mit Sicherheit negativ ausfallende Antwort ihrer ältesten Schwester abzuwarten schlurfte sie den Gang entlang um sich in der Stube ihr wohlverdientes Frühstück zuzuführen.  
Noch während sie sich auf ihrem Weg befand hörte sie aus der Richtung, aus der sie gerade kam und in der das Zimmer der Dimensionsreisenden lag, dumpfes Klirren und Poltern, gefolgt von einigen wüsten Ausdrücken, die wohl selbst Urd nicht aufbringen würde.  
*Keine Ahnung was Urd sich davon erhofft, die beiden zusammen bringen zu wollen. Bei der Mischung wird das doch nie was...*

Auch Urd hatte den kleinen ,Disput' zwischen Ranma und Akane von ihrer Position aus dem Gang mit angehört und bedauerte schon, vorzeitig gegangen zu sein.  
*Ach was soll's. Geh ich halt frühstücken. Ranma wird das Ganze schon irgendwie überleben.*

* * *

Überlebt hatte er es, wenn auch nur knapp.  
Zumindest saß am morgendlichen Frühstückstisch ein blau, grün und gelb und braun gefärbter Ranma, den obendrein einige Beulen zierten.  
"Du meine Güte, hattest du etwa einen Unfall, Ranma?"  
Diese Frage wurde von der mittleren Göttin des Hauses gestellt, die die lautstarke und vor allem handgreifliche Aussprache der Verlobten nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
Der Angesprochene sah missmutig in die Runde.  
"Wenn man Unfälle einen Namen geben könnte, dann würde meiner Akane heißen."  
Diese doch recht aussagekräftige Antwort bescherte ihm nicht nur mitleidige Blicke, sondern auch einen Ellenbogen in der Magengegend.  
"Halt du bloß deine Klappe", zischte ihn eine noch immer deutlich ungehaltene Akane an. "Ziehst du noch mal so eine Nummer ab, wirst du mir nicht so einfach davon kommen."

"Ach komm schon, Akane. Als ob ich kontrollieren könnte, was ich im Schlaf mache. Du schlägst ja selbst beim Schlafen um dich und ich hab dazu nichts gesagt."  
Seine Beschwerde war nicht ganz unbegründet.  
Akane jedoch entwickelte dabei noch nicht wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, sondern horchte eher auf.  
"Aha, und wie willst du wissen ob ich im Schlaf um mich schlage, wenn du doch selber immer wie ein Stein schläfst, mh? Perversling."  
Langsam überspannte sich nun auch Ranmas Geduldsfaden.  
"Zu deiner Information: Das wusste ich auch schon bei uns zu Hause. P-chan ist darüber immer sehr gesprächig gewesen."  
"Erzähl doch nicht so einen Blödsinn. Wie könnte dir ein Schwein so etwas erzählen?"

*Na klasse*, grummelte es in Ranmas Kopf. *Am liebsten würde ich ihr sagen, dass Ryoga P-chan ist, aber das würde sie mir niemals abkaufen.*  
"Lassen wir die Sache…", meinte er abwinkend und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.  
Seine Verlobte hmpfte und ließ es dabei bewenden. Noch immer versuchte sie sich daran zu halten, ihr Temperament zu zügeln, aber es war weiß Gott nicht einfach.

Die anderen Bewohner des Tempels hatten der Diskussion mit nicht unbedingt geringem Interesse zugehört, doch hatten sie die zwei Dimensionsreisenden gut genug kennen gelernt um zu wissen, dass sich eine Einmischung in einen laufenden Streit nicht lohnen würde. Irgendwie legten sie auf ihre ureigenste spezielle Art und Weise die Differenzen bei. Einmal friedlich, das andere Mal mit einigen Handgemengen, wobei Ranma meist der Leidtragende war, wenn nicht sogar immer.  
So warteten sie auch diesmal geduldig ab, bis sich der Disput gelegt hatte und wieder relativer Frieden herrschte.

Erstaunlicherweise wurde das Frühstück auch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu Ende geführt und während Belldandy sich anschickte den Tisch abzudecken, wobei ihr Keiichi bereitwillig zur Hand ging, flitzte Skuld in ihr Zimmer, oder auch Werkstatt genannt, um die beiden Dimensionsreisenden für den Tag auszustatten.  
Freudestrahlend kam sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer hineingepoltert und präsentierte Ranma und Akane ihre neueste Erfindung.

"Seht mal, ihr beiden.", frohlockte sie als sie zwei Handgelenkbänder, die nach nichts Besonderem aussahen, vorzeigte.  
"Eh, Skuld, das ist ja alles sehr schön... Aber was soll das?", fragte Akane irritiert.  
Die jüngste Göttin konnte den Mangel an Enthusiasmus nicht verstehen.  
"Habt ihr es etwa schon vergessen? Ich habe doch gestern versprochen ein paar Geräte zu entwickeln, die euch ein wenig mehr Bewegungsraum gewähren sollen. Das sind sie."  
Mit ihren Erklärungen fortfahrend drehte sie die Innenseite der Bänder nach außen. Einige kleine metallene Stellen waren zu erkennen.  
"Seht ihr diese hier?" Damit deutete sie auf besagte Punkte.  
"Mit dem leicht grünlich schimmernden aktiviert ihr die Schwerkraftfelder. Der leicht rötlich schimmernde stellt sie wieder ab. Und dieser hier", hierbei wies sie auf eine verhältnismäßig große Stelle, "reguliert die Intensität der Schwerkraftfelder. Dreht ihr ihn nach rechts nimmt sie zu und wenn ihr ihn nach links dreht, nimmt sie wieder ab. Die normale Einstellung ist bei drei Metern, kann aber bis zu zehn Metern ausgedehnt werden, was ich aber wegen des erhöhten Energieverbrauchs nicht über längere Zeit empfehlen würde."  
Damit überreichte sie ihre zwei neuesten Meisterwerke den beiden Verlobten.  
"Habt ihr noch Fragen?"

Akane hatte das Gerät bereits angelegt. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sich darin eine hochkomplizierte technische Apparatur befand, schien es ihr nichts weiter als ein einfaches Armband zu sein.  
"Wird es denn nicht kaputt gehen, wenn ich im Training blocke?", fragte sie neugierig.  
Skuld lachte.  
"Aber nein. Ich benutze für meine Arbeit nur Materialien von allerbester Qualität und Widerstandskraft. Da müssten schon größere Kräfte auftreten als ein einfacher Mensch aufbringen kann um dieses Wunderwerk der Technik zu zerstören."

"Das kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein", erklang es vom anderen Ende des Tisches, wo Urd Skulds Ausführungen mit mildem Interesse zugehört hatte.  
Dies ließ die junge Technikspezialistin aus ihrer Euphorie über ihre eigene Genialität aufschrecken und sie zu ihrer ältesten Schwester herumfahren.  
"Jetzt tue nicht so, als ob du davon eine Ahnung hättest. Du sitzt doch tagelang in deiner Hexenküche und brütest über irgendwelchen Fehlschlägen von Tränken. Wie könntest du mir dann schon etwas über Technik beibringen?"  
Ouch. Das war nicht nur eine normal schlagkräftige Retour Skulds wie in jeder anderen Diskussion der beiden Schwestern, dies kratzte zudem Urds Ego mächtig an.  
Glücklicherweise hatten nicht nur die Göttinnen und der Student etwas über die Streitbeziehung zwischen Ranma und Akane gelernt, nein, auch die beiden dimensionsreisenden Verlobten hatten die ungeschriebenen Regeln dieses Haushaltes schnell begriffen.  
Eine von ihnen lautete, dass man sich, sollte man nicht zufällig Belldandy heißen und über magische Abwehrzauber verfügen, schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub machen sollte, wenn eine der nicht nur auf verbalen Verwünschungen beruhenden Auseinandersetzungen aufzog.

Eben dieser Moment, da Urd einige größer werdende Blitze in ihrer Hand spielen ließ und Skuld scheinbar inspizierend zwei ihrer selbst gebastelten, explosionsstarken Bomben besah, schien ein solcher Augenblick zu sein, da man als Normalsterblicher die Flucht ergriff.

Nicht nur Keiichi, der dem Lärm aus sicherer Entfernung zugehört hatte, sondern auch Ranma und Akane waren zu dem Zeitpunkt, da die ersten nonverbalen Argumente ausgeteilt wurden, nicht mehr physisch anwesend.

* * *

Zu ihrem leiblichen Wohl hatten sich die Verlobten samt Trainingssachen und nach ein paar kurz gerufenen Abschiedsworten vom künftigen Schauplatz des Kampfes entfernt und sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Arbeit gemacht.  
Diesen Weg legten sie bis zur nächst größeren Bushaltestelle zurück. Wenn sie von dort aus weiter fuhren, gelangten sie etwa nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt in die Nähe des Zentrums des nächsten Bezirkes. Stiegen sie dort aus, dann war es nur noch ein Katzensprung bis zum Trainingscenter.

Ranma und Akane hatten vor einer Woche mit der Arbeit als Co-Trainer begonnen und sich, dank ihrer Erfahrung, schnell in diese Art von Tätigkeit eingefunden.  
Ranma hatte sich die erste Zeit schwer damit getan, die weiblichen Schüler zu unterweisen, doch nach der eindringlichen Erinnerung Akanes, dass dies zu ihrem Lebensunterhalt gehöre und einem tiefgehenden Gespräch mit Hironishi blieb dem Erben der Saotome Kampfschule gar keine andere Wahl als widerwillig zuzustimmen. Zumal er nicht wirklich neue Techniken beibrachte, sondern eher nur darauf achtete, dass die vom Meister gelehrten Handgriffe, Schlag- und Trittarten, sowie die diversen Ausweichvarianten bis hin zu den Hebelgriffen richtig im Training ausgeführt wurden.  
Ranma mochte sich weigern einem Mädchen Techniken beizubringen, doch er konnte sie beaufsichtigen und etwaige Fehler in der Ausführung aufzeigen.

Die elektrische Tür des Sportcenters glitt geräuschlos zur Seite und Ranma und Akane gingen, ihre Ausweise zur Bestätigung ihres Trainerstatus in der Hand bereit, zur Rezeption, wo sie nach einem kurzen Blick der Empfangsdame und einem eher mechanisch erwähnten "Guten Tag." hindurch gelassen wurden.

Glücklicherweise lagen die Umkleideräume der Damen und Herren, in denen sich unsere Verlobten umzuziehen pflegten, Wand an Wand. Es wäre wohl doch ein wenig problematisch gewesen, selbst wenn sie ihre kleinen technischen Hilfsapparaturen auf maximale Ausdehnung stellen würden, sich zur selben Zeit umziehen zu wollen, wäre dies nicht der Fall gewesen.  
Die einzige Alternative wäre es gewesen, vor dem jeweiligen Umkleideraum des anderen zu warten, dicht am Eingang oder einer angrenzenden Wand.  
Doch auch wenn Ranma und Akane in der kurzen Zeit hier noch niemand so recht kannte wäre es wohl mehr als peinlich gewesen, würde man dabei gesehen werden, vor der Umkleidekabine des anderen Geschlechts herumzulungern.  
Doch zum Glück der beiden Verlobten war dies nicht der Fall und die Räume befanden sich nebeneinander.

Schweigsam gingen sie nebeneinander, mit ihren Taschen in den Händen, von der pflanzengesäumten Empfangshalle in einen Vorsaal. Dieser mündete zur einen Seite in einen Korridor, welcher zu den Umkleideräumen und den Toiletten führte. Zur anderen Seite führte er in eine größere Halle, welche in einzelne Parzellen und Abschnitte unterteilt war und in denen die unterschiedlichen Räume für die vielen Sportarten ihren Platz fanden.  
Ranma und Akane schlugen zunächst den Weg in den Korridor ein.  
Vor den Türen der beiden Räume blieben sie jedoch stehen. Unsicher sahen sie sich an, wandten sich dann jedoch ihren Armbändern zu.  
Sie vorsichtig abnehmend inspizierten sie sie bevor sie etwas unschlüssig aber einstimmig die grünen, metallenen Stellen drückten.  
Akane besah sich das Band skeptisch. Es schien sich, trotz da das Gerät aktiv sein sollte, an diesem noch nicht viel geändert zu haben.  
"Probieren wir am besten erst einmal, ob sie überhaupt funktionieren."

Wäre Skuld in diesem Moment anwesend gewesen, hätte sie ob dieser Ketzerei an ihrer Arbeit, da Akane dem technischen Können der jüngsten Göttin ohne großes Sinnen vertrauen könne, wohl eine ihrer mehr oder weniger ausführliche Reden über ihr junges Genie in technischen Belangen in mehrmaliger Wiederholung zum Besten gegeben.  
Ranma nickte nur zustimmend und ohne weitere Worte ging er einige Schritte rückwärts. Sie standen bereits mindestens zwei Meter voneinander entfernt als er noch mehr Distanz zwischen sie brachte. Dann jedoch, bei etwa vier oder viereinhalb Metern, wurde es für den jungen Kampfsportler schwierig, sich weiter rückwärts zu bewegen. Es schien, als ob eine unsichtbare elastische Mauer ihn an seiner Bewegung immer intensiver stören würde.  
Mit einem Mal wurde die Expansion des Raumes zwischen Ranma und Akane zu groß und wie an einem Gummiband wurden Ranma und Akane wieder zusammen gezogen. Doch die Strecke zwischen ihnen war groß genug, dass sie diesen Impuls durch ein paar Stolperschritte abdämpfen konnten und keine Wiederholung der gestrigen Flugaktion durchgeführt werden musste.

"Ich würd sagen, sie funktionieren", brummte Ranma sichtlich unzufrieden mit seiner Situation.  
"Wir sollten sie schon jetzt auf maximale Distanz einstellen. Nicht, dass wir da drinnen plötzlich nicht mehr vom Fleck kommen." Er wies mit einem kurzen Nicken des Kopfes auf die vor ihnen liegenden Räume.  
Akane musste dem zustimmen. Wenn sich noch andere Menschen in den Umkleidekabinen befanden, wäre es für sie mit Sicherheit ein seltsamer Anblick gewesen, wenn einer von ihnen plötzlich ohne ersichtlichen Grund umfiel oder mit großer Anstrengung versuchte, einige Schritte in die gewünschte Richtung zu tun, oder aber wenn man plötzlich gegen eine Wand flog, weil die Raumspannung zu groß geworden war und das unsichtbare Gummiband seine Arbeit tat.

Die Regler schnell nach rechts gedreht und die Bänder wieder übergestreift schritten sie in die Umkleideräume.  
Bevor jedoch Ranma seine Tür geschlossen hatte, rief er Akane mit einem deutlichen Ton von Amüsement etwas zu, wofür sie ihn gerne eins mit dem allseits beliebten und schnell hervorgezauberten Hammer übergebraten hätte, es aber nicht mehr konnte, da er kurz nach seinem Kommentar die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Und beeil dich ein bisschen beim Umziehen, Pummelchen!"

* * *

Ranma hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Akane diesen Schlag, nachdem er aus der sicheren Umkleide herausgekommen war, nachholen würde.  
Kreiselnd rieb er sich die sich leicht vom Kopf abhebende Beule.  
"Du hättest nicht so doll zuhauen müssen", jammerte er.  
"Und du könntest lernen, deine Klappe zu halten. Dann hätte ich auch weniger Gründe, zuzuschlagen."  
Ranma beäugte sie misstrauisch. "Du bist Machoweib genug auch ohne Grund jemanden zu verprügeln."  
Er wusste natürlich, dass das nicht stimmte, aber gerade durchschritten sie die Haupthalle des Trainingscenters auf dem Weg zu der Kampfsportschule und Akane sah man es ob der sich bildenden kleinen Zornwolken über ihr, ihrem hochroten Kopf und den leicht an ihrer Seite zitternden Fäusten an, dass sie sichtlich mit der Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte. Für Ranma war dies eine willkommene Retourmöglichkeit und ein kleiner Ausgleich für die Beule.

"Ranma!", knurrte ihn seine Verlobte neben ihn an. "Ich schwöre, Leute oder nicht, dass du solch einen weiteren Kommentar bitter bereuen wirst."  
Das wiederum fing die Aufmerksamkeit des sonst so drohungsresistenten Kampfsportlers. Ein Seitenblick auf das wütende Mädchen neben ihm verriet ihm, dass dies durchaus keine leeren Versprechungen waren und Ranma hatte mittlerweile ein Gespür dafür entwickelt, wann Akane an der Grenze ihrer Belastbarkeit angelangt war.  
Ob er sich daran hielt, war natürlich eine andere Frage.  
Aber für den Moment, so entschied er sich, wäre es wohl das Beste, wenn er sich auf die folgenden drei Stunden Unterricht konzentrieren würde.

**Ende**

* * *

Danksagung für Kommentare geht an:

- clavira89: Hach. x.x Die vier Monate sind ja noch gar nichts gegen die Pause zwischen dem 12. und 13. Kapitel... Aber ich freu mich trotzdem, dass es Leute gibt, die nach so langer Zeit noch an der Story hängen.

- Globetrotter: Da machst du deinem Namen ja Ehre. ^^ Hammersgeil? oO Glaub so hat sie noch keiner bezeichnet. Danke. xD

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	13. Annäherungsversuche

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'  
LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Annäherungsversuche**

„Nein, nicht so.", tadelte Ranma die ältere Frau vor sich. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Hatte sie es denn immer noch nicht richtig gemacht?

Seit nunmehr zwei Minuten versuchte sie ein zehn Sekunden langes Kata aus Abwehr, Hebel, Wurf und Rolle mit einem imaginären Gegner zu meistern, doch der neue junge Trainer schien immer wieder etwas Neues daran auszusetzen zu haben. Machte sie eine Bewegung richtig, vernachlässigte sie die Ausführung einer anderen.

„Dann bitte, Herr Saotome", ließ sie beinahe entnervt verlauten, „zeigen sie es mir so, dass ich es bei ihnen auch erkennen kann."

Ranma nickte nur kurz und trat an den Platz, den ihm die etwa fünfzehn Jahre ältere Frau frei machte. Um sie herum hörte er den Trainingslärm von zwölf anderen Schülern. Er nannte sie Schüler, doch fast alle waren älter oder gleichaltrig wie er. Es kam ihm anfangs seltsam vor, Männern, die doppelt so alt waren wie er, die richtige Schrittkombination und Hebeltechnik für einen Wurf zu zeigen. Sein Vater hatte ihm nie beigebracht, Leute zu unterrichten und Genmas Methoden waren zu radikal, alsdass Ranma sie bei jemand anderen anwenden wollte.

Bevor sie diese Arbeit angenommen hatten, hatte sich Ranma keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er einmal das Dojo führen würde. Für ihn war es ein klarer Fakt, dass er irgendwann die Schule für Schlägereien aller Art leiten sollte, doch über seine Methoden des Lehrens hatte er nie nachgedacht.

Das hatte sich natürlich nach der ersten Stunde gewaltig geändert. Dort stand er seinen Schülern zunächst etwas hilflos gegenüber. Selbstverständlich erkannte er deren Schwächen, doch hatte er nicht wirklich eine Vorstellung davon, wie er sie ihnen zeigen konnte, ohne sie zu verletzen. Akane erging es ähnlich, jedoch hatte sie nicht solche Kontaktschwierigkeiten wie Ranma.

Zum Glück für ihn hatte Meister Hironishi ihn und Akane nach der Stunde beiseite genommen und mit ihnen darüber geredet. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass beide sofort am Anfang die perfekten Trainer wären, erinnerte er sich doch noch allzu gut an seine ersten Lehrversuche. Hironishi erzählte ihnen davon und gab einige mögliche Herangehensweisen von gelenkter Arm- und Beinführung beim Schüler durch den Trainer, was natürlich nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt sinnvoll und ausführbar war, bis hin zur langsamen Vorführung zum Besten.

Ranma hatte sich schnell für Zweiteres entschieden, da er Körperkontakt etwas verhalten gegenübertrat. Doch auch bei der Vorführung der Technik tat er sich zeitweilig schwer, waren seine Bewegung oft zu schnell, alsdass selbst die Braungurte, in deren Stunden er und Akane unterrichteten, ihm immer sofort folgen konnten.

So hatte auch Frau Tanaka, deren Kata er derzeit begutachtete, bei seiner ersten Vorführung einen eher verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck, welcher Ranma nicht entging. Wortlos wiederholte er ihn noch einmal in einem Tempo, was er nicht einmal als ein Drittel seiner Normalgeschwindigkeit betrachtete. Beim zweiten Durchgang hatte sie ihn sehr genau beobachtet, doch auch da schien ihr noch nicht genau klar zu sein, was genau sie falsch machte. In ihrem Verständnis sah alles gleich aus.

„Es ist die Art der Körperspannung.", kommentierte Ranma nach dem zweiten Durchgang. „Ihr Gegenüber greift sie an, sie wehren mit rechts ab und führen ihn rechts vorbei, sodass sein Schwerpunkt hinter ihre Körpermitte verlagert wird. Bis dahin machen sie es gut. Jedoch bleibt keine Anspannung im Arm, sobald sie seinen Unterarm packen und den Armhebel gegen ihre Hüfte starten. Ohne diese Anspannung kann sich ein Gegner, der mehr Kraft hat als sie, leicht aus dem Hebel lösen." Er demonstrierte es mit einer Vorführung, verharrte dann in der Position, in der er den vermeintlichen Gegner mit dessen Arm in einem Hebel an seiner rechten Körperseite gefangen hielt.

„Es macht da keinen Unterschied, wie lang die Arme sind, solange nur der Druck ausreichend ist. Denken sie daran, dass ihr Gegner bewegungsunfähig gemacht werden muss, bevor sie den Beinwurf anwenden können."

Sein rechter Arm war in einem 45° Winkel nach hinten vom Körper abgehoben, so als wolle er das Handgelenk von einem neben ihm stehenden, ihm zugewandten und nach vorn gebeugten Gegner umklammern und die Armbeuge Ellbogen voraus gegen seine Seite drücken.

Der linke Arm hielt eine Position inne, die daran erinnerte, dass er unter dem gestreckten Arm hindurch mit der angewinkelten Handfläche das Kinn des Gegners nach oben drückte.

Dann, mit perfekter Körperspannung, tat er einen schlingernden Schritt mit dem rechten Bein, hob es nach hinten in einer Ruckbewegung nach oben, vollführte ein vorwärtiges Abrollen und landete anschließend wieder sicher auf den Füßen.

Ranma drehte sich zu Frau Tanaka um.

„Es ist nicht so, dass sie generell etwas falsch machen, doch ihnen fehlt eindeutig die Spannung, dass diese Technik auch im Ernstfall funktionieren könnte."

Die Angesprochene runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Verzeihen sie, Herr Saotome, doch das hier ist ein Training, nicht der Ernstfall. Was macht es da aus, wenn ich nicht bei jeder Übung eine perfekte Körperspannung beherrsche?"

Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Training ist zur Perfektion da. Denken sie, im Ernstfall könnten sie darüber nachdenken, wie sie die Technik richtig handhaben? Nein, da müssen sie aus Gewohnheit und Instinkt handeln. Wenn sie es hier nicht richtig machen, dann werden sie es auch nur zweifelhaft ausführen, wenn es drauf ankommt."

Einige Sekunden gab es eine Art Blickkontakt, der die Dominanz zu regeln schien. Ranma war sich wohl bewusst, dass einige es nicht mochten, von jüngeren Leuten verbessert und möglicherweise sogar kommandiert zu werden, doch Hironishi hatte ihm und Akane verständlich gemacht, dass letztlich seine Hoheit als Meister die letzte Instanz war und da er entschieden hatte, dass sie seine fortgeschrittenen Schüler mit beaufsichtigen sollten, gab es für die gute Frau eigentlich keine Diskussionsgrundlage.

Sie wechselten wieder die Plätze. Ob nun aus Trotz oder ernstem Ehrgeiz heraus, das wusste Ranma nicht genau zu bestimmen, doch beim nächsten Versuch konzentrierte sich seine Schülerin auf die richtige Anspannung und führte das Kata zu Ranmas Zufriedenheit aus.

Er nickte wohlwollend. „Genau so. Kampfsport ist eine ernste Angelegenheit. Man sollte sie also niemals leichtfertig angehen." Er lächelte versöhnlich und auch etwas verlegen. Diese ganze Lehrerangelegenheit war eindeutig zu neues Ufer, alsdass er es einfach angehen und durchziehen konnte. Frau Tanaka sah ihn einige Sekunden ausdruckslos an, seufzte und nickte lächelnd. Dann begann sie das Kata erneut.

Ranma schaute ihr noch zwei Durchgänge lang zu und ging dann zum nächsten Schüler über. Dessen Ausführungen waren weniger fehlerhaft, daher ließ er seinen Blick ein wenig weiter in die Runde schweifen.

Dabei entdeckte er Akane.

In den ganzen anderthalb Stunden, da die beiden nun schon hier waren, hatte er nicht einmal die Auswirkung des Gummibandes gefühlt. Er rechnete Skuld diese Leistung hoch an und schwor sich, ihr dafür später noch einmal zu danken. Vielleicht könnten er und Akane die Technik auch an ihren freien Tagen im Tempel benutzen. Zumindest hätten sie dann für ein paar Stunden etwas Zeit für sich.

Sein Blick fokussierte sich wieder auf die Schüler. Einer vor ihnen hatte eine falsche Armführung beim Antritt des Kata und Ranma fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er mit dieser Leistung den Braungurt erreichen konnte.

Er ging langsam zu ihm hin und besah sich dessen Leistung, stoppte ihn aber, als er es wiederholen wollte. In kurzen Worten erklärte Ranma ihm, wo er Fehler machte und führte es selbst einmal vor. Der Schüler schien dadurch neu inspiriert worden zu sein, vollführte er doch die Übung beim nächsten Mal wesentlich besser.

Ranma lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und ging weiter durch die Reihen.

Unwillkürlich schien die junge Frau in dem schwarzen Gi wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu beanspruchen. Er beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Akane schien völlig in dieser Art von Arbeit aufzugehen. Enthusiastisch beobachtete sie jeden intensiv in seinen Bewegungen, nickte zustimmend oder schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, nur um dann die richtige Methode durch Vorführung oder Worte zu erläutern.

*Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich so für das Ganze begeistern kann.*, sinnierte der junge Saotome.

Er wusste, dass es wie Hohn klingen musste.

Akane war immer eine starke Kämpferin gewesen, nur in der Technik fehlte ihr einiges. Doch sie besaß das Herz eines echten Kampfsportlers und Ranma musste an die vielen Male denken, wo er sie damit aufgezogen hat, viel schlechter als die anderen zu sein.

Es war nicht ganz unwahr, jedoch setzte er vielleicht einen falschen Maßstab an. Nerima war mit der Zeit so sehr von starken Kämpfern überlaufen worden, sodass Akanes Besonderheit einfach unterging. Gemessen an normalen Gegnern, wie sie hier vorzufinden waren, war sie eine sehr gute Kampfsportlerin.

*Das schützt sie aber nicht vor den Gefahren zu Hause.*, dachte er grimmig.

Zu oft wurde sie Opfer seiner Rivalen oder Verehrerinnen. Irgendwann musste das aufhören, oder es würde der Tag kommen, an dem Ranma es vielleicht nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen konnte. Er dachte an Saffron…

Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, wie um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Menschen um ihn herum. Ein Hinweis dort, eine Richtigstellung da… mehr gab es derzeit nicht zu tun.

War das Dojo wirklich so klein oder warum schienen seine Augen immer in ihre Richtung zu wandern? Er sah sie gerade, wie sie einem jungen Mann Anfang zwanzig eine kurze Schlag-Tritt-Kata erläutern wollte und Ranma runzelte die Stirn. Hatte sie ihm nicht schon vor einigen Minuten etwas gezeigt? Wie lange blieb sie bei diesem Schüler?

Er ging einige Schritte weiter, zollte den Karatekas in jenem Moment nur oberflächlich Beachtung, sein Blick hauptsächlich auf seiner Verlobten ruhend.

Diese schien den Ausdruck eindeutigen Interesses – welches weniger dem Kampfsport als der Person galt - auf dem Gesicht ihres Schülers gar nicht zu bemerken. Ranma jedoch konnte beinahe nichts anderes sehen.

*Wieso ist sie so freundlich zu ihm?*, dachte er irritiert. Was er anfänglich für Begeisterung am Lehren gehalten hatte schien für ihn jetzt entgegenkommende Freundlichkeit für diesen Mann zu sein. Ärgernis machte sich breit. Es war genau wie bei Ryoga.

Akane verstand einfach nicht, dass sie mit dieser Art Freundlichkeit Männern einen falschen Eindruck vermitteln konnte. Und sie bezichtigte ihn der Fremdgeherei! Wo sie doch beinahe jedem Mann außer ihm schöne Augen machte!

Natürlich war dies Unsinn. Doch Ranma konnte es sich nicht eingestehen.

Eifersucht brennt und verzehrt jeden rationalen Gedanken.

* * *

Die Abendsonne neigte sich gen Boden, als sich Ranma und Akane wieder auf dem Heimweg zum Tempel befanden. Trotz der Lebhaftigkeit um sie herum schien es der jüngsten Tendo, als wäre es unnatürlich still.

Das kam vielleicht daher, dass ihr Verlobter seit Verlassen des Dojos kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt hatte. Weder auf dem Weg zum Bus, noch bei dessen halbstündiger Fahrt. Nun, auf dem Weg hoch zum Tempel, war dies Akane bewusster denn je.

Was konnte ihn in so eine schlechte Laune versetzt haben?

„Ranma?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Nicht einmal seine Reaktion konnte sie sehen, da er die ganze Zeit sein Gesicht von ihr abwandte, wie um sie nicht sehen zu müssen. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt?

„Ranma, hörst du mich?"

Er brummte. Das war wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen.

„Warum bist du so still?", bohrte Akane weiter. Irgendwas stimmte mit ihm nicht, da war sie jetzt sicher.

Doch scheinbar wollte Ranma nicht darüber reden. Akane runzelte die Stirn. *Als ob ich ihm das durchgehen lasse!*

„Ranma! Was ist passiert?"

Ihr Ton war hörbar ärgerlich. Wieso ignorierte er sie?

Der Angesprochene blieb abrupt stehen. Menschen drängten an ihm vorbei, als ob es Alltag wäre, wenn sich jemand einfach unbeweglich wie eine Statue im Weg befand. Akane drehte sich überrascht um, ihre kurz zuvor zu Tage getretene Verärgerung vergessen und sah nun in das grimmige Gesicht ihres Verlobten.

„Was passiert ist, fragst du?", grollte er Unheil verheißend. Die jüngste Tendo war davon sichtlich geschockt. Was hatte ihn nur so in Rage versetzt? Normalerweise gab es kaum Momente, in denen er so einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck machte.

„Frag dich das doch selbst! Wer hat den vorhin dauernd mit diesem braunhaarigen Schönling geflirtet?"

Was er einige Zeit vorher nur mit Unwillen zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, weitete sich im Rest der Unterrichtsstunde aus. Der Typ hatte es definitiv auf Akane abgesehen. Immer wieder fand er einen Vorwand, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Er machte sogar absichtlich einiges falsch wenn er sicher war, dass sie gerade zu ihm sah, nur damit Akane ihn wieder berichtigte, ihm vorführte, ihn anfasste! Wie naiv konnte diese Frau sein?

Nach den drei Stunden war Ranma so schlecht vor Wut, dass er glaubte den Kerl verprügeln zu müssen. Am besten vor Akanes Augen! Und ihm dabei ins Gesicht schreien, dass er es nie wieder wagen sollte, an seine Verlobte auch nur ein Wort zu richten.

Und hier stand Akane nun, absolut nichtsahnend, warum er so aufgebracht war. Hatte sie die Blicke des Kerls denn wirklich nicht bemerkt, oder hatte sie sie vielleicht sogar genossen? Der Gedanke letzterer Möglichkeit ließ Ranma jegliche Vernunft vergessen.

„Sie mich nicht so an!", meinte er vorwurfsvoll. Am liebsten hätte er sie angeschrieen, doch die Menschen um ihn herum belehrten ihn eines Besseren, weshalb es nur ein tiefes Grollen war, was von ihm kam.

Akane wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Meinte er sie? Wo und mit wem hatte sie bitte geflirtet?

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du dir wieder einbildest, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest!", brachte sie ihm energisch entgegen. „Wie kommst du dazu mir solche Vorwürfe zu machen?"

Ranma sah Rot. „Wie ich dazu komme?", zischte er. „Ich komme dazu, weil meine Verlobte vor meinen Augen mit einem fremden Kerl liebäugelt!"

„Wen zum Kuckuck meinst du?" Ranma irritierte sie. Mehr als das, es war verletzend.

„Ich meine diesen Schönling mit den braunen Haaren, bei dem du wohl die Hälfte der Zeit warst und von dem du einfach nicht die Finger lassen konntest!"

Akane war wütend, so wütend, dass sie ihm beinahe auf offener Straße den Hammer übergezogen hätte. Dennoch versuchte sie sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wen Ranma mit dieser wilden Behauptung meinen könnte.

„Meinst du Kenji?"

Die Frage traf Ranma wie ein Schlag. „Soso.", säuselte er bedrohlich. „Ihr seit also schon beim Vornamen…"  
Die junge Tendo hatte genug von seinem Unsinn. Wie konnte er es überhaupt wagen? „Du siehst Gespenster, Ranma.", meinte sie ernst, wie um der Situation ein finales Ende zu geben. „Er hatte mir angeboten, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Mich hat er als seinen Trainer immer noch mit Tendo anzureden. Und jetzt genug von diesem Quatsch."

Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade ihren Weg wieder aufnehmen, als es hinter ihr triumphierend hmpfte. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du dir hier gleich wieder wen suchst. Ryoga und Shinnosuke waren ja nicht genug."

Er sah niemals die Hand kommen, doch er fühlte und hörte die Ohrfeige. Sein Kopf schnellte mit einer immensen Kraft zur Seite, bevor er wieder seinen Blick auf Akane richtete. Gerade als er ihr neuerliches entgegen werfen wollte, sah er in ihr Gesicht.

Und er fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammen zog.

„Gerade du!", ihre Stimme zitterte als einzelne Tränen ihren Augen entwichen. „Gerade du hast die Unverschämtheit, mir ein doppeltes Spiel vorzuwerfen?" Es war ihr unmöglich, auch nur ein Wort mehr hervorzubringen. Ihr ganzer Körper schüttelte sich vor Wut und Schmerz, die noch immer erhobene Hand ein Zeugnis davon.

Dann wandte sie sich schnell um und tat ein paar Schritte, wie um den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und Ranma zu legen. Doch sie hatten ihre Armbänder nicht an. Nie verfluchte Akane die Dämonin wie jetzt.

Ranma fühlte den Schmerz in seiner Wange, fuhr beinahe wie in Trance mit der Hand darüber hinweg und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, seine Wut beim Anblick der Tränen verflogen.

*Was ist nur in mich gefahren?* Diese Frage stellte er sich auf dem etwa zehnminütigen Weg zum Tempel – der in vollkommenem Schweigen absolviert wurde – immer wieder aufs Neue und die möglichen Antworten gefielen ihm nicht.

Der Tempeleingang kam in Sicht. Die anderen durften schon zu Hause sein. Ranma sah dem Abend mit wenig Begeisterung entgegen. Was konnte er tun, damit Akane ihm vergab?

Sie bogen ein, durchquerten den Eingang und hielten auf das Haupthaus zu. Akane hatte bereits die Hand an der Tür, als er stehen blieb und zu ihr aufsah.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen.", meinte Ranma mit fester Stimme, senkte jedoch den Blick wieder. Dadurch bekam er auch nicht mit, wie sich Akanes Schultern beim ersten Satz schon entspannten. „Es war unfair und dumm von mir so etwas zu sagen. Aber von ‚Kenji'", er sprach den Namen aus als hätte er einen bitteren Beigeschmack, „solltest du dich lieber fernhalten. Denn glaub mir, _er_ will etwas von dir!"

Den letzten Satz beendet ging er an Akane vorbei ins Haus. Er wollte wissen, wie sie darauf reagierte, traute sich aber nicht, sich umzudrehen.

Gerade als sich Akane für diese ehrliche Entschuldigung bedanken wollte, kam Belldandy den Flur entlang und begrüßte die beiden.

* * *

„Na, wie war euer Tag?"

Es war die übliche Konversation am Abend, da alle bei Tisch saßen und das Essen genießen konnten.

Akane sah von ihrer Schüssel auf und bemerkte, dass Belldandy sie lächelnd ansah.

„Es war… interessant.", sagte sie in einem fast nachdenklichen Ton, wie als würde sie den Tag Revue passieren lassen. „Am Anfang gab es ja noch einige Schwierigkeiten, dass wir als Trainer akzeptiert wurden. Aber ich denke, mittlerweile haben wir ins in der Klasse ganz gut etabliert."

Einiges von ihrem Ego war in der ersten Woche der Arbeit ziemlich angegriffen worden, doch wie Hironishi ihnen schon gesagt hatte, war es seine Entscheidung. Also hatten sie sich nur noch durchzusetzen, was Akane letztendlich auch bei den meisten der Schüler gelang, obwohl doch so viele älter waren.

„Alles in allem macht die Arbeit sehr viel Spaß. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass auf der anderen Seite des Trainings ebenso viel Herausforderung liegt.", gab sie kichernd zu.

Ranma beäugte seine Verlobte von der Seite und überdachte ihre Antwort. Sie hatte Recht. Es war eine Herausforderung, mehr so als er es vermutet hätte.

Seit der Entschuldigung an der Haustür hatten die beiden kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Ranma war – obwohl er es sich kaum eingestehen konnte – zu nervös und noch immer von seiner Schuld geplagt, alsdass er normal mit ihr reden konnte. Und Akane, mutmaßte er, war vermutlich zu wütend.

Doch jetzt, wo er sie so angeregt mit Belldandy schnattern sah, entspannte auch er sich ein wenig. Wäre Akane immer noch so wütend auf ihn, hätte er es jetzt gemerkt. Sie war nicht sehr gut darin, ihre schlechte Laune zu verbergen, was er schon oft schmerzlich gespürt hatte.

Vielleicht hatte sie ihm ja seinen Ausbruch schon verziehen.

Das Gespräch bei Tisch schwenkte um auf die Geschehnisse in der Uni. Offenbar hatten die Chefs des Clubs eine besonders verrückte Maschine entwickelt, die beim nächsten Rennen am Sonntag von keinem anderen als Keiichi gefahren werden sollte. Dieser sah sich jetzt schon vorzeitlich Krankenhausrechnungen bezahlen und war demnach wenig begeistert von der ganzen Sache, aber Belldandy sprach ihm gut zu.

„Belldandy?"

Die Angesprochene sah ihre jüngste Schwester lächelnd an. Diese schien sichtlich nervös zu sein, wie Urd amüsiert bemerkte.

„Was ist denn, Skuld?"

„Nun ja…" Spielte sie da verlegen mit ihren Daumen? „Würde es euch denn etwas ausmachen", ihr Gesicht wurde zusehends röter, „wenn ich am Sonntag zum Rennen jemanden mitbringe?"

Sie wagte es kaum, den anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen. So verpasste sie auch das verständnisvolle Lächeln Belldandys und das deutlich belustigte Grinsen Urds.

„Aber nicht doch, bring Sentaro ruhig mit.", gab ihre zweitälteste Schwester fast schon neckisch zurück. Skuld sah aus, als wollte sie einem Hummer Konkurrenz machen, nickte aber nur.

Von einigen anderen Themen des Tages angereichert näherte sich das Essen dem Ende. Schon als Ranma und Akane – mehr Ranma von Akane genötigt – den Tisch abdecken wollten, schien Belldandy ein Gedanke zu kommen.

„Hört mal ihr zwei.", meinte sie plötzlich, „Lasst uns doch nach dem Abdecken mal ausmessen, wie groß die Entfernung zwischen euch ist. Wenn wir es täglich machen, dann zeigt uns das, in welchem Maße sich die Energie verliert, die euch zusammenhält." Ranma und Akane sahen sie verwundert an, konnten dem aber nichts Negatives abgewinnen. Im Gegenteil, es war eine hervorragende Idee. Vielleicht konnten sie so zumindest in Erfahrung bringen, wie lange es in etwa dauern würde… ob Tage, Wochen oder gar Monate. Beide beteten, dass es nicht letzteres war.

Während sie ihre Arbeit verrichteten und sich Skuld und Urd bereits wieder um die Fernbedienung stritten, holte Keiichi einen Zettel und Maßband zur Dokumentation.

Belldandy lächelte ihn mit dieser Art des vollkommenen Verständnisses an, wie sie zwischen den beiden herrschte.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal.", meinte Ranma, nachdem er und Akane aus der Küche wiederkehrten.

Sie stellten sich seitlich des Tisches Rücken an Rücken aneinander und gingen dann vorsichtig los. Sie wollten beide keine Flugeinlage riskieren.

„Ranma, ich kann nicht mehr weiter.", ertönte es von Akane nach ein paar Sekunden. Ranma hatte es ebenso gespürt. Er wusste, dass er sich noch weiter zwängen konnte, doch dann würde das Band wohl heftig darauf reagieren. „Ich auch nicht mehr. Das ist unsere derzeitige Grenze."

Er drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu Belldandy um, die das Maßband erst bei Akane anlegte und dann zu ihm herüber führte. Sie beugte sich nach unten.

„Ein Meter sechsundfünfzig.", erklang ihre Stimme bevor sie sich nachdenklich aufrichtete.

„Ich könnte mir es natürlich nur einbilden, aber ich glaube gestern waren es mindestens fünf bis zehn Zentimeter weniger."

Keiichi hatte inzwischen den Wert mit Datum und Zeit vermerkt. „Dann ist es doch gut. Mindestens fünf Zentimeter pro Tag macht am Ende der Woche etwa ein Meter achtzig Distanz, wenn nicht sogar mehr."

Urd wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger tadelnd vor seiner Nase.

„Tsk, tsk, Keiichi. Das doch nur, wenn die Energieabgabe linear ist."

Belldandy nickte zustimmend. „Das werden wir die nächsten Tage schon herausfinden." Sie sah zu Akane und Ranma hinauf. „Aber wie auch immer. Zumindest könnt ihr sicher sein, dass die Energie abnimmt. Es ist also kein permanenter Effekt."

Diese Worte waren wahrlich Musik in ihren Ohren und definitiv gut gelaunt saßen sie mit den anderen zusammen vorm abendlichen Fernsehprogramm.

* * *

„Wo ist es nur?"

Leicht irritiert kam die Stimme aus einem nach seltsamen chemischen Mitteln riechenden Zimmer. „Verflixt noch mal, wenn ich es nicht bald finde, kann ich meine Pläne abhaken.", grummelte es von einer Person hervor, die Kopf voraus in einem Schränkchen nach etwas suchte.

„Aha!", erklang Urds triumphaler Schrei, bevor sie sich zur Ruhe mahnend die Hand auf den Mund schlug.

*Wollen doch nicht, dass jemand was hiervon erfährt.*

Dabei hielt sie eine kleine Glasflasche mit einer klaren, dennoch leicht rosa schimmernden Flüssigkeit hoch.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Ranma und Akane vermutlich bald wieder auf größerer Distanz waren, in mehr als nur einem Sinn, ließ Urd aktiv werden. Einige ihrer Pläne konnten nur funktionieren, wenn die beiden sich nicht ausweichen konnten. Also lieber jetzt handeln, bevor sie wieder die Entfernung schützen konnte.

Jetzt war nur die Frage, wie sie Akane das Gebräu unterjubeln konnte. Und es musste Akane sein, da die Mixtur extra für den weiblichen Hormonhaushalt konzipiert worden war.

In einer weiteren Schublade kramend fand sie schließlich eine nicht einmal vier Zentimeter lange Spritze, mit der sie einige Milliliter der Flüssigkeit aufzog. Sie begutachtete ihr Werk und nickte zufrieden. *Das sollte reichen, damit die beiden eine unvergessliche Nacht haben.*

Sie kicherte Unheil verkündend.

* * *

„Da bist du ja.", meinte Belldandy lächelnd, als Urd wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sie hatte bereits die abendlichen Teetassen aufgedeckt und nun saßen alle in vertrauter Gemeinsamkeit vor dem Fernseher. Nur Welsper glänzte durch Abwesenheit, sehr zur Beruhigung Ranmas.

Urd besah sich die gefüllten Teetassen.

Einem inneren Jubelschrei ähnlich dröhnte ein *Perfekt!* durch ihren Kopf, ließ sich doch das Mittelchen hervorragend über ein Getränk einnehmen. Nun musste sie nur noch einen Moment abwarten, da Belldandys Aufmerksamkeit gebrochen war und schon könnte ihr Plan in die Tat umgesetzt werden.

Als wolle das Universum ihre Machenschaften unterstützen, maunzte es von draußen – was Ranma mit einer Verspannung seines Körpers zur Kenntnis nahm – und Belldandy entschuldigte sich, da sie Welsper noch ein Schälchen mit Wasser hinstellen wollte.

Die älteste Göttin musste mit sich kämpfen, nicht allzu sehr zu Grinsen. Vielleicht würden es Ranma und Akane nicht bemerken, doch Skuld, die zum Glück noch komplett auf den Fernseher fixiert war, sowie Keiichi, auch er nicht in einer besseren Position, hätten bei einem Blick in ihr Gesicht sofort erkannt, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte. So also verbarg Urd ihren Mund mit der einen, dem auf den Tisch gestützten Arm zugehörigen Hand und holte mit der anderen langsam die kleine verheißungsvolle Spritze hervor.  
Es war kein Zufall, dass Akane genau vor ihr saß.

Gerade als im Fernsehen ein donnerndes Geräusch erklang, spritze die Flüssigkeit unbemerkt in Akanes Tee und das kleine Utensil der Untat verschwand so plötzlich, wie es gekommen war.

Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde verriet Urd, dass niemand von der Tat etwas mitbekommen hatte. Innerlich Kichernd beobachtete sie, wie Akane nach einigen Minuten die Tasse ansetzte und genüsslich einige Schlucken daraus trank. Sie brauchte sich keine Sorge machen, dass ein fremder Geschmack die Zutat verraten könnte, braute sie ihre Tränke doch immer Geschmacksneutral, um sie nicht eventuell zu verraten.

Belldandy war inzwischen zurückgekehrt und hatte an Keiichis Seite Platz genommen.  
*Gut.*, entschied Urd in Gedanken. *Sie hat also auch nichts gemerkt.*

Obwohl ihre jüngere Schwester ja nicht anwesend war, als sie das Gemisch verabreichte, wusste Urd bei ihr nie so richtig, was sie alles wahrnahm. Sie war immerhin Göttin erster Klasse und mit denen war, was ihre Fähigkeiten anbelangte, nicht zu spaßen.

Allmählich verstrich die Zeit und Urd wurde unruhig. Akane hatte noch keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt und die älteste Göttin beschlich eine schlimme Vorahnung.

Sollte das Mittel etwa genau wie ihre Zaubersprüche wegen dem Schutz der Daten nicht wirken? Wenn dem so war, konnte sie ihre anderen Pläne ja auch gleich über den Haufen werfen. Dann würde nichts aus ihrer Trankbrauerei funktionieren und über diesen möglichen Aspekt war Urd ganz und gar nicht erfreut.

Immer wieder wanderten ihre Blicke zurück zur jüngsten Tendo, welche sich nicht den geringsten Anschein gab, auch nur ansatzweise auf das Aphrodisiaka zu reagieren, dass Urd ihr eingeflößt hatte.

*Ach Mann…*, seufzte die älteste Göttin gedanklich. *Das Universum ist unfair!*

* * *

Akane konnte einen Rotschimmer nicht unterdrücken, als sie auf ihrer Seite der Trennwand im Bad hockte. Es war erst das zweite Mal, da sie mit Ranma allein hier war und es würde sicherlich einige Zeit brauchen, bis sie diese Tatsache verkraften konnte.

*Zum Glück ist der Effekt nicht permanent.*

Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde, sollten sie und Ranma wirklich in ihre Welt zurückkehren können, ihr Leben zu führen, aneinander gekettet wie sie waren.

Sie malte sich schon die Reaktionen aus und schüttelte darüber angewidert den Kopf.

*Lieber nicht dran denken.*, sinnierte sie und stellte die Dusche auf Kalt.

Sie spürte, wie Schauer sie überwanderten, als das kühle Nass an ihr herabfloss. Es mochte ja für den Stoffwechsel gut sein, mit unterschiedlichen Temperaturen zu duschen, aber es bedurfte doch einiger Gewöhnung, nicht bei jedem kalten Wasserschwall zu quieken.

Sie hätte es vorgezogen, das warme Pendant in einer Badewanne genießen zu können. Das langsame Aufwärmen darin kam ihr wesentlich entspannender vor, als es eine Dusche leisten konnte.

Doch mit ihrer derzeitigen Situation war es kaum möglich. So klein, wie die Wanne war, konnten kaum zwei Personen da drin Platz finden, schon gar nicht mit einer Trennwand. Und an die Alternative mochte Akane nicht einmal denken.

Warmes Wasser überflutete sie und sie seufzte genüsslich. Ja, das war Entspannung pur.

Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus und eine angenehme Benommenheit erfasste ihre Sinne, als sie das Wasser auf sich wirken ließ, und ihre Gedanken verschwammen im aufkommenden Gefühl.

Ranma war auch beinahe fertig mit seinem abendlichen Bad, oder Dusche in seinem Fall, als plötzlich seine internen Alarmglocken läuteten. Es war jenes Gefühl, dass er kurz vor einem Überraschungsangriff hatte. Ruckartig drehte er sich in seiner gehockten Pose um…

… und erstarrte.

Vor ihm stand mit nichts, aber absolut gar nichts bekleidet und nackt wie am Tag ihrer Geburt seine Verlobte. Auf seiner Seite der Trennwand!

Ranmas Gehirn schien jeder Gedanke zu entfleuchen. Er konnte nur starren. Sein Mund stand offen und ihm schien es, als ob die Welt gerade stillstünde. Atmete er überhaupt noch?

„Akane?", stieß er hervor. Das Zittern in der Stimme konnte er unmöglich unterdrücken.

Sie gab ein wohliges, lang gezogenes ‚Mhhh' von sich und ihre Hüfte schlingerte anzüglich, als sie auf ihn zuging.

Panik stieg in Ranma auf.

Das konnte unmöglich Akane sein. Und doch sah er sie deutlich vor sich. Etwas zu deutlich, fand sein von Hormonen durchfluteter Körper. Sichtlich abgelenkt konnte er noch feststellen, dass ihre Augen glasig zu sein schienen, oder war dies durch den Wasserdampf bedingt?

„A… Akane!?"

Kam nur ihm das so vor, oder glich seine Stimme gerade wirklich seiner weiblichen Form, als seine Verlobte sich nach unten beugte und auf ihn zu kroch, mittlerweile gefährlich nah in der Personenzone. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt, Handtuch oder nicht, direkt aus dem Bad gestürmt, doch nicht einmal diese Fluchtmöglichkeit hatte er.

*Großer Gott!*, schrillte es in Ranmas Hirn. *Sie will mich verführen!*

Und in der Tat hatte Akanes Gesichtsausdruck einen eindeutig lasziven angenommen.

„Raaaanmaa…", stöhnte sie in einer Art Singsang, der ihm das Blut aufkochen ließ.

Und plötzlich machte es bei ihm Klick. Gerade als Akane die finalen Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen überwinden wollte, drückte sie der Arm ihres Verlobten kraftvoll bestimmt von sich weg. Entschlossenheit blitzte in seinen Augen.

„Akane!", er stellte erleichtert fest, dass seine Stimme wesentlich fester und männlicher klang als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. „Das bist nicht du! Was zum Teufel soll das?"

Die Angesprochene war nicht begeistert, so kurz von ihrem Ziel von selbigen abgehalten zu werden und versuchte dem Griff, den Ranma auf ihre Schulter hatte, zu entweichen. Doch es half nichts. Der junge Saotome klammerte sich beinahe verzweifelt daran, als wäre es eine Rettungsleine, und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Dabei erkannte er es. Diese Frau war Akane – aber definitiv nicht sie selbst. So würde sie sich nie verhalten, niemals so offensiv sein. Das war jemand anderes, der da wieder seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf. War es wieder diese Dämonin?

Belldandy! Sie konnte helfen. Unverzüglich, immer darauf bedacht seinen Griff nicht allzu lange zu lockern, tastete er nach seinem Handtuch und sicherte es um die Hüfte. Dann packte er Akane an beiden Oberarmen – was gleichzeitig auch ihre wandernden Hände hinderte, ihn zu sehr abzulenken – und schob sie bestimmt auf ihre Seite.

Obwohl Akane heftig protestierte und sich an ihn klammerte, gelang es Ranma doch noch, ihr das Handtuch umzuwickeln und sie im sicheren Halt aus dem Bad zu tragen.

Er hatte Akane noch nie betrunken gesehen und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob dies vielleicht eine Art war, auf das hiesige Essen und Trinken zu reagieren. Warum aber hatte sich dann in den vergangenen elf Tagen nichts bemerkbar gemacht?

Schnellen Schrittes steuerte er das Wohnzimmer an, in dem er Belldandy noch immer wusste.

„Belldandy!", brüllte er beinahe.

Diese fuhr alarmiert herum, erstarrte kurzfristig, als sie die beiden Dimensionsreisenden halbnackt im Durchgang wahrnahm. Als sie jedoch in Ranmas Gesicht sah, wusste sie, dass es ernst war.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Es ist irgendwas mit Akane. Sie benimmt sich nicht wie sie selbst."

Böse Vorahnungen ergriffen die mittlere Göttin. Doch nicht etwa...?

„Leg sie bitte hin.", deutete sie auf eine Stelle direkt neben sich.

Akane schien mittlerweile in einer Art Delirium zu sein. Unaufhörlich verlangte sie nach Ranma, stöhnte auf, Augen unfokussiert und Hände unentwegt auf der Suche nach ihres Verlobten Körpers. Dieser hatte alle Mühe, sie einigermaßen still und sich selbst und seinen hochroten Kopf unter Kontrolle zu halten. *Sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie mir antut…*

Er beobachtete, wie Belldandy langsam zunächst Akanes Augen begutachtete, dann ihren Mund öffnete und die Zunge fühlte. Schließlich schien sie noch durch eine Hand auf ihrer Stirn die Temperatur feststellen zu wollen.

„Sie hat irgendetwas eingenommen.", stellte Belldandy nach der kurzen Diagnose fest. „Irgendetwas wirkt in ihr."

„Also hat es doch noch funktioniert!", tönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme überrascht von der Tür.

Auch die übrigen Bewohner des Hauses hatten Ranmas Schrei nach Belldandy gehört und waren sofort angelaufen. Urd war verwundert zu sehen, dass ihr Aphrodisiaka doch noch zu wirken begann, auch wenn diese Reaktionen, welche Akane derzeit zeigte, nicht geplant waren.

Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in Belldandys Gesicht. „Was hast du ihr gegeben?", wollte sie vorwurfsvoll wissen.

Urd winkte ab. „Nur ein kleines Mittel, damit sie etwas lockerer wird und sich angemessen um ihren Verlobten kümmern kann. Ich dacht erst es funktioniert nicht, aber der Wechsel der Wassertemperatur und der angekurbelte Stoffwechsel müssen es wohl doch noch in Gang gesetzt haben." Sie grinste.

„WAS?"

Urd zuckte zusammen und sah in Ranmas Gesicht. Nie in der kurzen Zeit seines Aufenthalts, auch nicht in den vielen Streitereien mit Akane, hatte sie ihn so wütend gesehen wie in jenem Moment. Es machte ihr Angst.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", donnerte er und wollte sich gerade – seine Prämisse mit der Raumfalte komplett vergessend – auf Urd stürzen, als er von Keiichi zurückgehalten wurde. Dieser musste dafür alle Kraft aufbringen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, ihr so etwas anzutun?" Ranma war außer sich. Niemand, auch nicht die Schwester seiner Gastgeberin, hatte das Recht, Akane auch nur irgendetwas anzutun. Keiichis Griff und Belldandys beschwichtigende Worte, aber auch der verängstigte Gesichtsausdruck Urds trugen dazu bei, dass sich der junge Saotome langsam wieder fing.

„Versuch noch mal, ihr irgendwas unterzujubeln, und du wirst mich kennenlernen!"

Er hatte diese Worte geflüstert, mehr gegrollt als alles andere, doch Urd lief dabei ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Belldandy sah den Zustand ihrer Schwester und konnte nicht umhin, Mitleid für sie zu empfinden, auch wenn sie verstand, dass Ranma für seine Wut jeden Grund hatte.

„Urd, wie lange hält es an?", fragte sie. Die älteste Göttin blinzelte sie geknickt an. „Nur einige Stunden. Es sollte ja auch nicht böse gemeint sein…"

Ranma wäre bei dieser Aussage fast wieder explodiert, doch Belldandy hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte, Ranma!", bat sie ihn eindringlich. „Urd, richte bitte einen Schlaftrank her. Wenn möglich auch einen, der das Mittel abbaut."

Die Angesprochene nickte nur kurz und ging langsam, mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre Schwester, Ranma und letztlich Akane aus dem Raum. Sie sahen ihr schweigend nach.

* * *

Es war ruhig im Haus geworden. Überall waren die Lichter ausgegangen, nur im Zimmer der Verlobten brannte eine kleine Stehlampe.

Ranma wandte erneut den Blick vom Fenster ab und ließ ihn zu Akane hinüber wandern.

Der Schlaftrank hatte eine sofortige Wirkung gezeigt, und es schien, als würde sich ihr Körper zunehmen entspannen. Selbst jetzt, zwei Stunden später, konnte er kaum glauben, was da eigentlich passiert war.

Er war noch immer wütend auf die älteste Göttin, die es gewagt hatte, Akane einen Liebestrank unterzumischen.

*Niemand darf ihr etwas antun!*, dachte Ranma besitzergreifend. *Niemand…*

Ein Geräusch schreckte ihn aus einem leichten Schlaf auf. War er denn eingenickt? Dabei wollte er doch über Akane wachen.

Sein Blick schnellte zu ihr und sah mit einer Mixtur aus Erleichterung und Vorsicht, dass sie sich aufgesetzt hatte und Orientierung suchend umsah. Ihre Augen kreuzten die seinen.

„Ranma?", flüsterte sie verwundert. „Was ist passiert? Wieso bin ich hier? Ich war doch vorhin noch im Bad…"

Sein Gesicht entflammte. Er wusste, er müsste ihr davon erzählen, doch wie sollte er das bitte anstellen, ohne selbst vor Scham im Boden zu versinken? Er konnte jetzt schon ihren Hammer fliegen sehen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er sie komplett nackt gesehen hatte – und das in einer sehr nahen Begutachtung.

Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und den Blick entschieden ab. Besser war es, er sah sie dabei nicht an, sonst würde er vermutlich keinen Ton rausbekommen.

„Urd hat…", setzte er an und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme ungemein kratzig klang. Er räusperte sich.

„Urd hat dir während des Tees eine Art Liebestrank eingeflößt." Er hörte sie scharf einatmen, traute sich aber nicht, sie anzusehen. „Als wir im Bad waren, schien das verdammte Zeug zu wirken und du…" Er schlug sich mental gegen die Stirn. Wieso war es so schwer, auch nur davon zu reden?

„Du hast unter dem Einfluss von dem Zeug versucht mich zu küssen und zu verführen.", brachte er in einem Atemzug raus.

Stille herrschte. Nur das Ticken der Wanduhr war zu hören.

„Was…", entdeckte er Angst in ihrer Stimme? „Was ist dann passiert?"

Ranma konnte seine Verlobte noch immer nicht ansehen. „Ich hab natürlich gemerkt, dass mit dir was nicht stimmte. Ich schwöre, ich habe nichts gemacht! Sobald wir Handtücher um uns hatten, hab ich dich sofort zu Belldandy gebracht und sie erkannte, was los war. Urd hatte gemeint, es sollte nur ein kleiner Spaß sein." Grimmig erinnere er sich daran. „Jedoch hat sie geschworen, nachdem Belldandy ihr gesagt hat, wie enttäuscht sie davon wäre, so etwas nicht mehr zu machen. Sie hat einen Schlaftrank gemischt, damit du das andere Zeug abbauen und nichts mehr anstellen konntest."

Er hörte sie atmen. Warum war alles so verdammt laut in diesem Raum?

Sein Blick wanderte langsam zu ihr hinüber. Sie sah ihn nicht an, schien mit dem Zipfel der Decke zu spielen und ihr Gesicht machte den Eindruck, als wäre es genauso rot wie seines.

„Seitdem warte ich eigentlich nur…"

Akane sah ihn überrascht an, dann jedoch formte sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Eines jener Lächeln, die Ranma atemlos und mit weichen Knien dem Universum danken ließ, dass es diese Frau in sein Leben gebracht hat.

„Danke… Ranma…"

Er konnte nur mit offenem Mund nicken und sich mit hämmerndem Herz hinlegen, während Akane das Licht löschte.

**Ende**

* * *

Danksagung für Kommentare geht an:

- vivi: Öhm, schlecht geht es mir derzeit nicht so wirklich. Vermutlich auch ein Grund dafür, weshalb ich mal wieder eine Grundreinigung in der Story vorgenommen habe und endlich die Muse hab, weiterzuschreiben. Und hey, sieben kommt nicht nach zwei. oO Keine Bange, die Story wird auf jeden Fall fortgesetzt. ^^ Ich will irgendwann das -Complete- drunter setzen können. Mh, bald zusammen kommen? Glaub dafür bin ich zu sadistisch veranlagt. Ich lass sie noch ein bisschen zappeln, hrhr.

- clavira89: Ich bin gern eine Schlafmütze. =D Aber da ich auch will, dass die Geschichte mal ein Ende findet und ich nicht wirklich masochistisch bin, werd ich weiterschreiben. Und ja, was wären denn Ranma und Akane ohne ihren gelegentlichen Temperamentskonflikte. Ich glaub, selbst wenn sie es irgendwann einmal durch welche einem Wunder gleich kommenden Umstände auch immer schaffen sollten, sich gegenseitig die Gefühle zu gestehen, gäbe es ab und an immer noch Reibereien. Die beiden sind halt so gestrickt und wir wollen sie auch gar nicht anders. =3

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	14. Lauernde Schatten

"Urlaub auf göttliche Art"  
Eine Ranma ½/ Oh! My Goddess Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören bekanntermaßen Rumiko Takahashi und Kosuke Fujishima.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

"...gesprochen..."  
*...gedacht...*  
'...betont...'  
LAUTE GERÄUSCHE

* * *

_**Kapitel 14: Lauernde Schatten**_

Zeit, so sinnierte Belldandy, war ein seltsames Kleinod des Seins. Sie hatte so vielfältige Eigenschaften, in sich teilweise paradox, dass man nicht umhin kam, mehr als eine Ebene zu betreten, wollte man sie denn in ihrer Wirkung beschreiben.  
Doch entgegen aller Vermutungen war sie alles andere als beständig. Denn wie oft hörte man den Menschen sagen, dass Zeit verflog in angenehmen Stunden, dass sie stillstünde in bedeutenden Momenten, oder dass sie sich in den unangenehmsten und peinlichsten Situationen scheinbar in endlosen Schleifen ohne Ende zu bewegen schien?  
Zeit war im menschlichen und göttlichen Empfinden relativ.  
So empfand auch Belldandy die vergangen Tage nicht als solches, vergangen. Sie hatte kaum bemerkt, wie sich der stete Wechsel von Tag und Nacht vollzog. So sehr war sie mittlerweile an die Anwesenheit von Ranma und Akane gewöhnt, dass sie sich bei einem Blick auf den Kalender regelrecht erschrak, dass die beiden schon zwei Wochen im göttlichen Tempelhaushalt wohnten.  
Die mittlere Göttin besah ihre Arbeit und nickte zufrieden. In einigen Minuten würde der Reis fertig sein und auch der Tee genügend gezogen. Sie konnte nun den übrigen Haushalt wecken.

Die Hände an der Küchenschürze trocknend lief sie den Korridor entlang an Keiichis Zimmer vorbei. Sie hielt kurz inne und lauschte einen Moment. Ihr Freund war bereits erwacht, das konnte sie von den Geräuschen im Zimmer hören. Sachen raschelten und ein dumpfer Gegenstand fiel zu Boden. Ein leises Fluchen folgte dem. Anscheinend war Keiichi mal wieder über eines der vielen Bauteile in seinem Zimmer gestolpert. Sie wartete noch einen Augenblick, überzeugt, dass Keiichi bald zum Frühstück kommen würde, dann ging Belldandy lächelnd weiter zum Zimmer ihrer Schwestern. So sehr sie sich auch voneinander unterschieden, wenn es ums Aufstehen ging, nahmen sich Urd und Skuld nicht viel in der Fähigkeit, dies nicht ohne Widerstreben zu meistern. Nach einigen gut zuredenden Bemerkungen der mittleren Göttin konnten sie jedoch dazu bewogen werden, dem Essen bald beizuwohnen.

Zumeist ebenso kompliziert war der Fall des Weckens von zwei gewissen Kampfsport betreibenden Dimensionsreisenden. Obwohl man zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen musste, dass sich die Handgreiflichkeiten langsam reduzierten.  
„Akane, Ranma?"  
Unwirsches Gemurmel war zu hören, ein Quieken wie von einer Maus mit Schluckauf und ein Klatschen, definitiv von einer flachen Hand auf nackter Haut. Belldandy wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis sie die verärgerte Stimme Ranmas hörte. Nun waren zumindest beide wach. „Das Frühstück ist fertig. Ich geh schon mal vor."  
„Ist gut, Belldandy!", tönte Akanes gedämpfte Stimme.

* * *

Ranma rieb sich die Wange, während er seiner Verlobten hinterher den Flur entlang trottete. „Man sollte meinen, nach fünf Tagen wärst du langsam dran gewöhnt.", grummelte er vor sich hin.  
Er, so dachte Ranma sich, konnte doch schließlich nichts dafür, wenn sie sich im Schlaf bewegten. Er konnte auch nichts dafür, wenn sie beide nach der ersten Wärmequelle suchten, die in ihrer Nähe war und dass das ob der Situation, in der sie sich nun mal befanden, der jeweils andere war. Warum Akane ihn also nach fünf Tagen immer noch mit einer Ohrfeige weckte, da sie sich im Schlaf mal wieder aneinander geschmiegt hatten, war ihm nicht ganz klar.  
Er schloss zu ihr auf, als sie das Wohnzimmer erreichten, und warf einen Seitenblick auf seine Verlobte. Ihre Wangen hatten einen leichten Rotschimmer, jedoch fehlte der wütende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.  
*Vielleicht ist ihr das auch einfach nur peinlich?*, sinnierte er, zuckte mental mit den Schultern und setzte sich mit ihr an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte Akane die Anwesenden. Keiichi und Belldandy grüßten lächelnd zurück. Urd und Skuld jedoch war nur ein verhaltenes Brummen zu entnehmen, was vermutlich das Äquivalent zu der Begrüßung darstellen sollte.  
Akane musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wieder einmal wurde sie an die Ähnlichkeiten zu ihrer Welt erinnert. Die beiden Schwestern erinnerten die jüngste Tendo an Nabiki. Diese war am Morgen vor ihrer Tasse Kaffee auch nicht wirklich ansprechbar und legte eine Stimmung an den Tag, als hätten sich ihre Aktien gerade einen Kurssturz geliefert. Akane sinnierte über diese Erkenntnis der Ähnlichkeit. Sie hatte die vergangenen zwei Wochen oft an ihre Familie und ihre Welt denken müssen. Was ihr Vater wohl der Schulleitung gesagt hat? Vielleicht, dass sie und Ranma auf einer längeren Trainingsreise wären. Die Lehrer wussten schließlich nur zu gut, dass die beiden den Kampfsport als Familientradition und –geschäft sehr ernst nahmen. Seltsamerweise besorgte Akane der Umstand, dass sie derzeit nicht mit ihrer Familie reden und sie von ihrem Wohlsein vergewissern konnte, nicht so sehr, wie es ihr Gewissen für richtig hielt. Sie hatte am vergangenen Abend mit Ranma darüber gesprochen. Er sah dabei ungewöhnlich ernst aus, als beschäftigten ihn dieselben Gedanken. Doch er war es auch, der sie daran erinnerte, dass die Schwestern durch den Zauberspruch die Tendos und Saotomes beruhigt hatten. Deshalb sollten sie, Akane und Ranma, dies als eine Art Urlaub von dem Chaos Nerimas betrachten.  
Akane lag lange über diesen Worten wach. Ranma hatte natürlich Recht, auch wenn die jüngste Tendo dies nur widerstrebend zugab.  
Und was die Sache mit dem Gewissen anging, so musste Akane eingestehen, dass sie das Chaos, das in Nerima herrschte, nicht sonderlich vermisste. Vielleicht fiel es ihr deshalb so leicht, sich an das Leben bei den Göttinnen anzupassen.

Sie fühlte jeden Morgen, wie ein Stück der Anspannung und der Erwartung, jeden Moment könne jemand durch die Wand brechen und sie entführen oder Ranma zu einem Duell herausfordern, von sich weichen.  
Und wenn sie ihren Verlobten richtig deutete, was zugegebenermaßen nicht allzu oft passierte, dann ging es ihm ähnlich. Seine „freundlichen" Bemerkungen ihr gegenüber hatten sich in den letzten Tagen beinahe verflüchtigt und seit der Sache mit ihrem Schüler Kenji gab es keinen ernsthaften Streit mehr. Es war erstaunlich, was ein Ortswechsel alles erreichen konnte.

„Keiichi, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Belldandys besorgte Stimme riss Akane aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah zu dem jungen Studenten hinüber, der sein Frühstück kaum angerührt hatte. Keiichi blickte seine Freundin an und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.  
„Ja… Nein… Keine Ahnung." Er seufzte resignierend und schlug die Hände über dem kopf zusammen.  
„Es ist wegen dem Rennen morgen. Ich bin gestern noch mal mit Tamiya und Otaki die Konstruktionspläne und den Rennablauf durchgegangen. Da es auf Zeit geht, wollten mir die Jungs einen Motor mit noch mehr Power einbauen, als jetzt schon vorhanden. Aber bei der Leichtbauweise, die für das Gelände morgen notwendig ist, würde das das Motorrad auseinander fetzen. Ich konnte sie einigermaßen davon abbringen." Er seufzte noch einmal schwer. „Aber du weißt ja, wie die beiden sind. Nichts ist vor ihnen sicher. Nur ist es dann mein Hintern, der auf der Maschine sitzt, während sie explodiert."  
Belldandy sah ihn mitfühlend an und lächelte dann, als ihr der passende Gedanke kam. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, können wir morgen früh vor dem Rennen die Maschine überprüfen. Falls sie etwas geändert haben, werden wir es eben umkonstruieren."  
Der Student gab ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zurück.

Ranma runzelte die Stirn. „Würden die beiden so was wirklich machen?"  
Urd gab ein Geräusch von sich, das entfernt an ein „Tsk" erinnerte. Sie war trotz der frühen Morgenstunde gedanklich bei dem Gespräch. „Machst du Witze? Das sind zwei Motorradfreaks. Denen ist keine Idee zu verrückt, keine Konstruktion zu unmöglich. Und unser lieber Keiichi hier", sie nickte kurz in seine Richtung, „ist ihr Versuchskaninchen. Es sind gute Jungs, aber manchmal denken sie nicht alles bis zum Schluss durch."  
Akane kicherte. „Klingt nach dir, Ranma. Nur ist es in deinem Fall Kampfsport statt Motorräder." Ihr Verlobter errötete und wusste nicht, ob er das als Beleidigung oder Kompliment auffassen sollte.  
„Oi…", grummelte er.

Alle Anwesenden mussten lachen. Selbst Keiichi schien nun weniger besorgt zu sein.  
In einer nunmehr entspannten Stimmung näherte sich das Frühstück seinem Ende. Schüsseln klapperten beim Zusammenstellen, Tassen gaben ein leises Klock von sich, als sie auf ein Tablett verfrachtet wurden; allgemeines Gewusel beherrschte das Abdecken des Tisches.  
Akane summte gut gestimmt vor sich hin, als Skuld die unschuldige Frage in den Raum warf, was an diesem Tag für Aktivitäten anständen.  
Keiichi und Belldandy wollten in die Universität. Ein mehrstündiges Seminar sollte stattfinden, was die beiden nicht verpassen wollten.  
Urd zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wollte sich treiben lassen. Skuld verkündete freudestrahlend, dass sie sich einen neuen Weg überlegen wollte, um die Energie des Zaubers zwischen Ranma und Akane schneller abzubauen. Doch dafür musste sie noch einige Berechnungen durchführen und das konnte viel Zeit beanspruchen.  
Bei der Aussicht auf letzteres erhellten sich die Gesichter der Dimensionsreisen, auch wenn es vielleicht etwas dauern konnte.  
Sie rechneten Skuld die Erfindung mit den Armbändern hoch an. Dass Skuld sich erneut für sie Arbeit machte… Dafür waren beide dankbar. Mit soviel Tatkraft konfrontiert wusste Akane sofort, was sie an dem arbeitsfreien Tag machen wollte.

„Ranma…" Ein Schauer in Erwartung von Unheil durchfuhr ihn und er sah in das seltsam lächelnde Gesicht seiner Verlobten. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
„Lass uns trainieren!" Sie grinste nun offen. Sein entgeisteter Gesichtsausdruck war aber auch komisch anzusehen, obwohl Akane wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde. Und sie sollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Seine Fassungslosigkeit wich einer ihr nicht unbekannten Starrköpfigkeit. Er verschränkte die Arme und wandte sich demonstrativ halb von ihr ab.  
„Ich kämpfe nicht mit Mädchen.", brummelte er eigensinnig, aber bestimmt vor sich hin.  
Akanes Stimmung verdunkelte sich zusehends. Sie wusste ja, wie er reagieren würde, aber warum musste er in dieser Sache so unnachgiebig sein? Ihre Fäuste ballten sich reflexartig. Wenn er stur sein wollte, bitte sehr! Das konnte sie auch sein!  
„Ranma…" Es glich einem bedrohlichen Knurren und war seine einzige Warnung, bevor sie durch die nunmehr offene Schiebetür auf ihn in Richtung Garten zustürmte.

„Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als würden sie diese Routine einem normalen Gespräch vorziehen.", bemerkte Keiichi trocken.  
Er und die drei Göttinnen hatten dem Dialog der Verlobten schweigend zugesehen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Akane Ranma zum Training aufgefordert hatte. Und immer war der Ablauf der gleiche. Beim ersten Mal hatten sich die Bewohner des Tempels noch über die darauf folgende Hetzjagd, die Akane veranstaltete, gewundert, doch als sich dies in den folgenden Tagen wiederholte, begriffen sie, dass es eine Art merkwürdiger Kommunikation zwischen ihnen war.  
Skuld sah zu den Dimensionsreisenden im Garten. Die neue Situation der beiden versetzte Akane in die Lage, wesentlich öfter einen Treffer zu landen als vorher, hatten sie doch in jenem Moment ihre Armbänder nicht dabei. Es kam ihr wie ein seltsamer Tanz vor, als Ranma und Akane auf relativ kleinem Raum umeinander wirbelten.  
Ranma besaß teilweise die Unverschämtheit, herausfordernde Bemerkungen zu äußern, jedoch sah man ihm an, dass er sich mehr konzentrieren musste auszuweichen, als es vorher der Fall gewesen war. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise schien es ihm Spaß zu bereiten. Und auch Akane gab ein anderes Gefühl von sich. Zwar war sie wütend, aber da sie aufgrund der erzwungenen Nähe öfter einen Treffer landete, schien sich ihre Laune kontinuierlich zu bessern.

Skuld sah ihnen zu und plötzlich, während zweier Atemzüge, traf sie eine Erkenntnis. Sie kam so unerwartet, dass die jüngste Göttin einige Sekunden lang verdutzt vor sich hin starrte. Dann blinzelte sie einmal, zweimal… Akane und Ranma gerieten wieder in ihren Blickfokus.  
Ihr stellte sich dann die Frage, ob es wirklich so gut wäre, die beiden schon voneinander zu trennen.

* * *

Der Fahrtwind strich Sentaro um die Nase, als er mit seinem treuen Bike den Weg zum Chiba-Ken-Tempel entlang fuhr. Einer Eingebung am Morgen folgend war er nicht, wie sonst auch, an seinen Trainingsplatz gefahren. Er hatte zwischen einem Bissen Toast und einem Schluck Tee das Gesicht Skulds vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen, zugegeben, nicht ohne einen gewissen Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu entwickeln, doch das Bild wollte nicht weichen.  
Ein mentales Achselzucken später fand er sich auch schon auf dem Weg zum Tempel wieder. Manchmal beunruhigten ihn diese Gedanken an das Mädchen. Er war schließlich nur ein junger Teenager und bevor er Skuld kennen gelernt hatte, gab es außer dem Training und dem nächsten Rennen nicht wirklich etwas, für das er sich interessierte. Doch irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, sich in seine Gedankenwelt zu schmuggeln. Immer öfter ertappte er sich bei der Frage, ob ihr ein gerade gesehenes Kleinod gefallen könnte oder was sie zu einem aktuellen Thema sagen würde.  
War dies die Bedeutung vom Erwachsen werden? Sentaro fühlte, wie ihm Wärme durch die Wangen kitzelte. Egal, was es war, Skulds Existenz war mittlerweile so in seine verwoben, dass er es nicht mehr leugnen konnte.

Die Mauern des Tempelgrundstücks kamen in Sicht. Plötzlich wurde Sentaro nervös. Wenn Skuld ihn fragen würde, warum er gekommen war, was sollte er dann antworten? Das er nur da war, um sie zu sehen? Er hielt sein Bike einige Meter vorm Tor an und starrte unsicher gerade aus. Er war sich sicher, dass die ausstrahlende Hitze, welche von seinen Wangen kam, mittlerweile messbar war. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Seine Gedanken rasten, als er auf der Suche nach einer guten Ausrede war. Fast schon erwartete er, dass eine der drei Schwestern jeden Moment aus dem Tempel kommen und ihn entdecken würde.  
Gerade als sich eine ausgewachsene Panik seiner selbst bemächtigen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf das Bike, auf dem er noch immer saß.  
Sentaro runzelte die Stirn. War er nicht bis vor kurzem dabei gewesen, einen neuen Kunstsprung zu lernen?  
Erleichterung durchflutete ihn wie eine aufkommende Welle. Natürlich! Bevor er hier her gekommen war, hatte er trainiert. Ein albernes Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Mit dieser Begründung seines Besuches gewappnet stieg er vom Fahrrad ab und schob es die letzten paar Meter dem Eingang entgegen.  
‚Zugegeben', dachte Sentaro, ‚der Move ist noch lange nicht perfekt, aber ich kann ihr ja das zeigen, was ich schon draufhab.'  
Sogar sein Gesicht fühlte sich mittlerweile fast normal warm an.

Der Zugang zum Tempel präsentierte sich in gewohnt idyllischer Ruhe. An der Eingangstür stand Banpai und grüßte schon von Weiten mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Sentaro nickte ihm zu und fragte sich, wann es für ihn normal geworden war, einer vermenschlichten Maschine guten Tag zu sagen. Er steuerte sein Bike ein paar Schritte zur Seite, wo er es für gewöhnlich abstellte. Er ließ gerade das Schloss einrasten, als Banpai ohne Vorwarnung die Tür öffnete. Sentaro hatte etwa vier Sekunden Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern. Dann erklang Fußgetrappel und eine wütende Frauenstimme.  
Banpai blieb völlig ungerührt, als ein junger Mann mit einem geflochtenen Pferdeschwanz durch den Türeingang preschte, dicht gefolgt von einer kurzhaarigen jungen Frau. Sentaros Auge drohten damit, überzugehen. Was war hier los?  
Kaum war sie auch durch den Eingang, deckte die junge Frau den Verfolgten mit einer schnellen Abfolge von Schlägen ein. Ihr Gesicht war konzentriert, aber auch wutverzerrt. Er hingegen provozierte sie noch mit einem Grinsen und schien mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit allen ihren Schlägen auszuweichen.  
Sentaro wagte kaum, Luft zu holen, als er beide dabei beobachtete, wie sie kämpfend und parierend über den Hof stürmten.

Wieder erklangen Schritte im Haus. Belldandy kam zum Vorschein. Sie schien nicht überrascht zu sein, ihn zu sehen.  
„Hallo, Sentaro. Falls du Skuld suchst, die hat sich gerade in ihre Werkstatt zurückgezogen."  
Sentaro spürte wieder, wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen schoss, aber noch war er zu verwirrt, um gänzlich davon eingenommen zu sein.  
„Danke, Fräulein Belldandy. Aber sagen sie, wer sind die beiden da?" Er zeigte auf Ranma und Akane, die noch immer in ihrem ‚Training' aufgingen. Gerade hatte Akane es geschafft, Ranma mit dem Rücken gegen eine Mauer zu drängen. Sie holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus, der eigentlich in seinem Gesicht hätte landen sollen. Kurz bevor sie ihm die Nase brechen konnte, verschwand diese nebst zugehörigen Gesicht und Mauer begrüßte Akanes Faust. Bevor sie sich jedoch daran die Fingerknöcheln wund schaben konnte, griff Ranmas Hand von oben herab und stoppte Akanes Schlag. Von seinem Ausweichsprung landend hielt Ranma noch immer die Hand schützend fest und grinste seine Verlobte nicht mehr ganz so frech zu. Diese lief rot an. Ob vor Ärger oder Verlegenheit, das war nicht einmal ihr klar.

„Akane, Ranma?"  
Belldandys Stimme klang zu ihnen herüber. Ranma ließ Akanes Hand fast widerwillig los, bevor er sich zu seiner Gastgeberin umdrehte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm der Junge auf, der neben ihr am Eingang stand und sichtlich verdutzt zu ihm und Akane hinüberstarrte.  
Ranma bedeutete seiner Verlobten mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, mit ihm zu Belldandy hinüber zu gehen. Es war ihnen in den vergangenen Tagen nicht leicht gefallen, sich an die eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit zu gewöhnen, aber sie hatten schon bald ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt, wann es nötig war, mit einem kurzen Blick und einem Kopfnicken die Bewegungsrichtung festzulegen.  
Manchmal überraschte es Ranma, wie schnell und wie gut er sich wortlos mit Akane verstand, zog man ihre Vergangenheit mit missverständlichen Kommentaren in Betracht.

Das Training war für den Augenblick vergessen, als sich die Dimensionsreisenden ihrer Gastgeberin und dem Jungen näherten.  
„Akane, Ranma, ich möchte euch Sentaro vorstellen. Er ist ein Freund von Skuld.", stellte Belldandy ihn vor und Akane schien es, als hätte die mittlere Göttin einen leicht verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck bekommen. Aber sicher war das nur Einbildung.

„Sentaro – Ranma und Akane sind Freunde von uns und sind derzeit auf einer Art Reise. Sie sind Kampfsportler und solange sie hier in der Gegend sind, wohnen sie bei uns im Tempel."  
Der Junge war beeindruckt, als ihm die beiden begrüßend zunickten. „Eine Reise? So in der Art um die ganze Welt oder wie?"  
Die beiden Verlobten sahen sich unsicher an. Dann zuckte Akane die Schultern und dachte sich, zumindest halbwegs bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Nicht ganz. Wir kommen auch aus Tokyo, aus Furinkan in Nerima, um genau zu sein. Ich weiß, es ist nicht besonders weit weg von hier, aber die Umstände haben uns zu einer Reise geführt und wir machen das Beste draus. Wie schon gesagt sind wir Kampfsportler und versuchen immer wieder, neues zu sehen und zu lernen."  
Es war nicht gelogen, was sie sagte. Es war nur nicht ganz das, was zum Umstand ihrer Reise geführt hatte. Aber Akane konnte Sentaro ja schlecht sagen, dass ein multidimensionales Karnickel einem Staubsauger gleich Ranma und sie in den Haushalt der Göttinnen geführt hatte. Selbst für Furinkan Verhältnisse hörte sich das verrückt an.  
Außerdem hatten Belldandy und ihre Schwestern ihnen erklärt, dass bis auf Keiichi niemand von den Menschen in ihrem Umfeld wusste, wer sie wirklich waren.

Sentaro machte dennoch große Augen. „Aber Kampfsport ist genial. Ich habs ja eher mit dem Bike, weshalb ich nie zu Karate oder so gekommen bin. Was für einen Kampfstil habt ihr denn?"  
Ranma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste ihn stolz an. „Wir haben nicht nur einen Stil, wir haben alle Stile. Unsere Schule nennt sich Kampfsport für Schlägereien aller Art. Und der Name ist Programm."  
„Cool!"  
Der junge Biker hätte den beiden sicher noch einige Fragen stellen wollen, doch just in dem Moment tauchte Skuld auf, den Blick in ein Notizbuch mit Berechnungen vergraben, die vermutlich bis auf sie niemand verstand. Als sie die Gruppe am Eingang wahrnahm, sah sie auf und wollte den beiden Verlobten gerade ihre neuesten Rechenwunder bezüglich der Armbänder vorführen, jedoch hielt sie im Wortansatz inne, als sie Sentaro zu Gesicht bekam.

Freude über seinen Besuch wechselte gleich mit Verlegenheit darüber, gerade förmlich auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen, den Platz. Skuld schlug das Buch zu und gesellte sich mit einem nunmehr hochroten Kopf zu der Gruppe.  
„Hallo, Sentaro." Sie lächelte ihn fast schon schüchtern an.  
Akane konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, selbst Ranma musste Lächeln. Belldandy tat wie immer so, als würde sie nichts von der Verlegenheit ihrer Schwester mitbekommen.

Belldandy wand sich einem rettenden Strohhalm gleich an Sentaro. „Ich werde gleich noch einen Tee aufsetzen, bevor Keiichi und ich zur Universität fahren. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich uns gern anschließen. Ich werde euch beide dann holen, wenn es soweit ist." Damit hatte die mittlere Göttin Skuld und Sentaro die perfekte Gelegenheit gegeben, schnell und ohne größere Peinlichkeiten zusammen zu verschwinden.  
Der Angesprochene nickte erleichtert. „Danke, Fräulein Belldandy."  
Skuld wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel. „Ranma, Akane. Ich hab noch einmal neue Berechnungen aufgestellt. Wenn ihr möchtet, kann ich sie euch dann noch zeigen.  
„Klingt gut, danke dir."  
Die jüngste Göttin nickte zufrieden und entfloh mit ihrem Gast. Auch Belldandy wandte sich zum gehen, vermutlich um für den besagten Tee noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu backen.

„So…", begann Ranma, unsicher darüber, wie er das Thema eines anstehenden Bades anschneiden sollte. Akane sah ihn fragend an. Ranma musste den Blick abwenden und ärgerte sich. Gerade noch hatte er sich darüber amüsiert, wie schüchtern sich Skuld und Sentaro benommen hatten, und jetzt stand er hier und konnte seiner Verlobten nicht einmal ohne Rotschleier auf der Nase in die Augen sehen.  
Jedoch kam ihm da die Erziehung Kasumis zu Gute. Im Tendo Dojo war es förmlich ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, nach jedem Training Baden zu gehen, oder sich zumindest kurz den Schweiß abzuwaschen. Kasumi war bei der Einhaltung dieser Regel, vor allem wenn es um die Teilnahme am Essen ging, immer unnachgiebig gewesen.  
Akane setzte sich Richtung Bad in Bewegung, war ihrem Verlobten einen Schritt voraus, als dieser ihr folgte und meinte in einem – wie sie hoffte – beiläufigen Tonfall, dass ein Bad jetzt angemessen war. Ranma war so erleichtert darüber, das Thema nicht ansprechen zu müssen – denn selbst nach den fünf Tagen zusammen Schlafen und Anziehen war der Badbesuch immer noch eine peinliche Angelegenheit – dass er den Rotschimmer auf Akanes Wangen nicht bemerkte.

* * *

Manchmal hatte es durchaus etwas für sich, das böse Mädchen zu sein. Frei von Konventionen und ähnlich hindernder Fesseln konnte man tun und lassen, wie und was es einem beliebte. So fand sich Mara derzeit in ihrer momentanen Unterkunft wieder – ein Zimmer im Stil der westlichen Jahrhundertwende, genauer gesagt ein Badezimmer in jenem Stil mit geradezu verschwenderisch ausgestatteten Verzierungen und einem Luxus, die jedem Buchhalter die Tränen in die Augen treiben würde – welches sie durch ein wenig magisches Bezirzen des Hausherren für sich gewinnen konnte.  
Sie räkelte sich wohlig in der großen Badewanne, versank in Bergen von Schaumblasen und dachte sich, dass ein liebes Mädchen nicht so einfach in ihre Situation gekommen wäre. Ja, es hatte etwas für sich, zu der dunklen Seite der Macht zu gehören. Mara kicherte bei dem Gedanken.

Und apropos, wo sie doch schon einmal dabei war… Wie stand es eigentlich um ihr letztes Göttinnen Projekt? Nachdem Urd sie vom Gründstück gejagt hatte – Mara runzelte die Stirn verärgert, als sie der ältesten Göttin diesen Sieg eingestehen musste – fand sich die Dämonin zunächst mit dem Gedanken ab, dass sie die beiden Menschen definitiv mit ihrem Zauber getroffen hatte. Sie malte sich – in der Niederlage ihres Rückzugs – feixend die Reaktionen der Göttinnen aus, die mitten auf ihrem Grundstück das Verderben zweier Sterblicher zuließen. Das war nun schon einige Tage her und Mara wurde neugierig, warum bisher noch keine Vergeltungsschläge kamen. Sie erwartete nicht, dass die drei mit den Mächten des Himmels, Zeter und Mordio schreiend wie ein Haufen wahnsinniger Barbaren an ihren Fersen kleben würden, aber dennoch war gar keine Reaktion ebenso ungewöhnlich wie ein Anblick nach Mord schreiender Göttinnen. Deswegen hatte Mara sich schließlich diesen kleinen Luxus gegönnt, um für eine gewisse Zeit abzutauchen. Der Zimmerservice und das Schaumbad hatten rein gar nichts damit zu tun. Mara grinste.

Sie hob lässig eine von Nässe und Schaum umhüllte Hand und wob einen Rufzauber. „Augen und Ohren, die mir treu, erhebt euch aus der Zwischenwelt. Hört meinen Ruf, folgt meinem Wort, dient meinem Willen." Entgegen jeder physikalischen Gegebenheit umspielte dunkles Licht ihre Finger, schlängelte sich bis zu den Fingerspitzen empor, wogte dort in einer Ansammlung reinster Magie zusammen und stieß sich wie von selbst ab. Sie schwebte beinahe gemächlich einen Meter weiter zum Boden hinunter, wo sie zunächst flackerte und dann ins Nichts hin verschwand. An ihrer Statt fand sich jedoch ein kleines Wesen, wie es merkwürdiger nicht hätte sein können. Man wusste nicht so recht, wollte man es denn objektiv betrachten, ob es ein Stück Technik war oder vielleicht doch ein Lebewesen. Dort auf dem mit Marmor ausgestatteten Boden hockte eine Digitalkamera mit beiden und einem Schwanz. Zwei kleine Öhrchen zierten das Wesen oberhalb der Linse.  
Mara nickte zufrieden. „Geh zum Chiba-Ken-Tempel, wo die drei Göttinnen wohnen. Nimm auf, was dort so geschieht. Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen ein paar Sterblichen ein kleines Präsent hinterlassen, und ich möchte sehen, wie die Göttinnen es gefunden haben."

Sie grinste diabolisch, als sich das kleine Wesen, in einer Zwischendimension verschwindend, auf den Weg machte.  
Die Dämonin versank wieder in dem Schaumberg, streckte sich genüsslich und döste ein wenig.

Ja, es war wirklich nicht schlecht, ein böses Mädchen zu sein.

* * *

Teetassen klirrten, als Belldandy zum allgemeinen Umtrunk rief. Ranma und Akane, gerade nach ihrem Training frisch geduscht, schlenderten gut gelaunt und mit einem Minimum an stichelnden Kommentaren um sich werfend in das Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Dort trafen sie erneut auf den jungen Gast, der so plötzlich Richtung Skuld verschwunden war, mit ebendieser an. Als sich die Dimensionsreisenden an den Tisch begaben und Sentaro zu ihnen hinsah, war er ein klein wenig verlegen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie die beiden Kampfsportler an ihm vorbei gestürmt waren. Und was mochten sie von ihm denken, als er zu Skuld gegangen war? Er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Ranma jedoch bedachte seinen Blick mit einem Grinsen, einer zum Gruß erhobenen Hand und einem kurzen „Yo". Akane indes packte ihr Millionen-Watt-Lächeln aus, das auch Ranma das eine oder andere Mal aus der Bahn zu werfen vermochte, und nickte dem jungen Besucher aufmunternd zu.

Schon bald lenkten der Tee und Belldandys selbstgebackene Kekse aller Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ranma schaffte es sogar derart zu essen, dass man es fast als zivilisiert bezeichnen konnte.  
Das Tischgespräch wies wie so oft die Eigenart auf, von einem Thema zu anderen zu wandern. Wie man allerdings von Keksen und Tee zu Fahrradrennen und selbst gebastelten Feinheiten bei Autos und Motorrädern kam, das wusste im Nachhinein keiner mehr genau zu beantworten.  
Jedoch kam unweigerlich das am nächsten Tag stattfindende Rennen zur Sprache.  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran!", jammerte Keiichi. Belldandy legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber Keiichi", ereiferte sich Skuld, „du musst mich heute Abend die Pläne noch einmal durchgehen lassen! Ich bin sicher, dass ich die Maschine noch weiter verbessern kann."  
„Nein, aus und vorbei und nein!" Der Student streckte ihr resolut abwehrend die Handflächen entgegen in der wagen Hoffnung, die jüngste Göttin damit von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. „Die beiden Verrückten werden bereits genug Todesfallen in das Ding eingebaut haben. Da musst du es nicht noch stärker machen, es wird mich schon schnell genug um die Ecke bringen."  
„Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst?", fragte Urd nonchalant, als sie an einem Keks knabberte und Keiichis Melodramatik amüsant fand.  
Keiichi schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Du kennst Tamiya und Otaki…"

Während Urd und Keiichi über das Vorhandensein einer berechtigten Todesangst spekulierten, wandte sich Sentaro an Skuld.  
„Von was für einem Rennen redet ihr eigentlich?"  
„Ah, stimmt. Davon konnte ich dir noch nicht erzählen. Keiichi ist ja im Motorclub seiner Universität und dieser nimmt an vielen verschiedenen Rennen teil, die meist Eigenkonstruktionen oder Umbauten von Motorrädern und Autos zulassen. Morgen ist so ein Rennen und Keiichi ist der Fahrer."  
Sentaro blinzelte. Mit Fahrrädern kannte er sich aus. Auch wenn Motorräder nicht so weit davon entfernt waren, hatte er sich mit diesen noch nicht wirklich auseinander gesetzt. Aber es klang auf jeden Fall interessant.  
Skuld schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können.  
„Wenn du möchtest", meinte sie etwas kleinlaut und starrte verlegen in ihre Tasse, als wäre Tee die Lösung zur Formel des Universums, „kannst du morgen mitkommen. Ich bin sicher, die anderen haben nichts dagegen." Wie um sich die rettende Bestätigung zu erhaschen, blickte sie flüchtig zu Belldandy hinüber. Diese schien bis zu jenem Moment völlig auf das hin und her zwischen Urd und Keiichi fixiert gewesen zu sein, doch sobald Skuld sie ansah, wandte sie den Kopf zu ihr herüber und lächelte. „Natürlich kann er mitkommen. Das ist kein Problem."

‚Es ist eine Art Göttinnensinn. Es kann gar nichts anderes sein.' Akane hatte die Gespräche mit einem gewissen Interesse mitverfolgt. Sie war zwar Gast und hoffte, irgendwann wieder nach Hause kommen zu können, aber in der Zwischenzeit wollte sie sich in dem Haushalt der Göttinnen und des Studenten so gut einfinden, wie es nur möglich war.  
Während sie diesen Gedanken nachhing, hatte Urd die Verlegenheit ihrer jüngsten Schwester mitbekommen und sich prompt Sentaro zugewandt. Der arme Junge war von den gespielten Avancen Urds – welche einzig und allein den Nutz haben sollten, Skuld zum Explodieren zu bringen – so aus der Fassung gebracht, dass er außer Erröten und Stottern nichts mehr zustande bringen konnte. Ranma war heilfroh, dass er diesmal verschont geblieben war und beobachtete gespannt die Show. Die ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, als Skuld tatsächlich der Kragen platzte.

In dem folgenden allgemeinen Durcheinander bemerkte niemand das kleine merkwürdige Geschöpf, welches durch die Büsche entschwand.

* * *

Kerzen flackerten in der Dunkelheit, als Mara es sich im Hobbyraum ihrer derzeitigen Residenz bequem gemacht hatte.  
Ein halber Tag war vergangen, seit sie ihren Diener losgeschickt hatte, um die Göttinnen auszuspionieren. Geduld war auch für Dämonen manchmal eine Tugend, jedoch traf dies nicht auf sie zu. Sie wollte sehen, was sie für Schaden angerichtet hatte. Diabolisch grinsend sah sie auf das Mischwesen aus Videokamera und Kaninchen hinab und bedeutete diesem, das aufgezeichnete Material abzuspielen.  
Maras Grinsen verschwand sehr schnell. Was sie dort sah, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass die beiden entweder gar nicht mehr da waren oder zumindest irgendwie verunstaltet worden sind. Eine Raumzeitverkrümmung war schließlich kein Pappenstiel. Jedoch erfreuten sich die beiden ihr fremden Gäste bester Gesundheit. Nicht ein Kratzer zeigte sich in dem Film.  
Die Dämonin kochte innerlich. Ihre wohlige Entspannung war einem Hexenkessel aus Wut gewichen.

Plötzlich flackerten die Kerzenflammen in dem abgedunkelten Raum. Mara spürte eine negative, ihr jedoch vertraute Präsenz. Sie stand rasch auf, sah sich suchend um und fand schließlich den Ort, an dem sich ein dunkler, in dem finsteren Raum fast nicht auszumachender Nebel bildete. Der schwarze Dunst verdichtete sich weiter, schien ein schwarzer Farbfleck direkt in der Luft zu werden. Dann öffneten sich zwei Augen, die Mara aus der Schwärze heraus anstarrten.  
Die Dämonin vollführte einen Kniefall.  
„Meister…", flüsterte sie.  
„Was führt euch so überraschend hierher?"  
Der Dunst waberte, als eine amüsierte Stimme erklang. „Ach, die üblichen Geschäfte. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du dich in der Nähe der drei Schicksalsgöttinnen umher treibst." Mara schwieg, hielt ihren Kopf weiter gesenkt.  
„Sicher hast du schon das eine oder andere Problemchen hervorgerufen, oder?"  
Es war Frage, die Mara erwartet hatte. Jedoch missfiel ihr die Aussicht, ihren Meister von den jüngsten Ereignissen und Fehlversagen berichten zu müssen.

„Ja, das heißt, ich habe es versucht. Bei den Göttinnen sind zwei Fremde angekommen, die nicht aus unserer Welt zu kommen scheinen. Meine Magie konnte sie nicht beeinflussen."  
Ein Auge verzog sich, als ob darüber gerade eine Augenbraue hochgezogen worden wäre. „Oh, erzähl mir mehr davon."  
Mara berichtete, wen sie im Tempel der drei Göttinnen vorgefunden hatte und was geschehen war. Etwas zögerlich, jedoch dem fordernden Blick der Augen nachgebend, berichtete die Dämonin von dem Filmbericht und ihrem offensichtlichen Versagen.  
Die Stimme im Nebel schwieg eine zeitlang. „Mh, das klingt alles recht interessant. Planst du, den dreien demnächst noch einmal einen Besuch abzustatten?"  
Mara hatte noch gar keine Zeit gehabt, über ihre nächsten Schritte nachzudenken. „Ich weiß nicht, Meister. Möchtet ihr mehr über die Fremden erfahren?"  
Der Dunst waberte leicht und die Ränder lösten sich bereits auf, als die Stimme ein letztes Mal erklang. „Es hört sich nach einem faszinierenden Zeitvertreib an, meinst du nicht? Halte mich auf dem Laufenden."

Mara verneigte sich erneut, als der Nebel gänzlich verschwand.

_**Ende**_

* * *

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


End file.
